


Magic can't bring the dead back to life unharmed

by TFALokiwriter



Series: Magic and love [1]
Category: Lost in Space (TV 1965)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Horror, Crying, Don West deserves a promotion for putting up with Smith, Eldritch Abomination, Episode-AU: s02e21 Rocket to Earth, F/M, Heartbreaking, Heartwarming, Horror, John Robinson is a Loving Father, Minor Character Death, Odd, Partially Failed Resurrection, Post-Episode: s02e21 Rocket to Earth, Regrets, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness, go figure, long to short chapters, receptacle, strange, third times the charm, unusual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 45,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: Smith was alone in the pod, panicked, terrified,alone, fighting against the United Defense Command Headquarters's missiles when he realized he made a fatal mistake. And the Robinsons regretted their lack of final words.
Relationships: John Robinson/Maureen Robinson, Judy Robinson & Penny Robinson, Judy Robinson/Don West, Penny Robinson & Will Robinson, Will Robinson & Zachary Smith
Series: Magic and love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658275
Kudos: 1





	1. Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the third story idea from Rocket To Earth. I swear, I didn't anticipate this episode to give me so many plot bunnies.

Smith packed his uniform into the luggage, his form of communication with his former employers hidden in a glove compartment above, sneaking in artifacts of his time in space. The year was 1999. A simple year that meant more than anything to him. It plagued his mind as a number of Hell. It stood as numbers of hardship, homesickness, and distress but one that had been softened by company.

He eyed at his notebook set on the sleeping bag. Weighing whether or not to tempt the young boy as his companion for the long trip back to Earth. It would soften the trip and make it the more bearable just as he had made it being trapped on Gulbaris. He looked toward the center of the residential deck noting of the rest of the men (along with Judy and Penny) finishing their supper. Maureen was back upstairs tending to the garments of the family. And his uniform wouldn't be part of the uniform repair chore; all together not part of the family.

_I didn't want to go alone._ And yet, the Robinsons refused to entertain him the idea of allowing one of their own to go with him. It was obvious. They knew his intentions and disagreed with it as spoken of only earlier, quietly, yet pointedly. _Leave it?_ And the boy would go after him. Perhaps. He looked aside from the installed chair then back toward the galley. He would have a companion.

He lowered his gaze.

A very _unhappy_ companion.

If the Robinsons refused to spare one of their own as a companion then he could do with leaving them in regret of not having offered to go with him back to greener pastures.

_Unhappy castaways until rescue came their way._

He remembered the last time that the time loop had gone, exactly to the letter, just as it had been going thousands if not millions of times before. It was painful putting Will into that pain over and over. This abrupt and changed action left them in pain. Considerable pain that was horrible in all its formats not knowing if they knew about making the decision in not saying farewell.

Pain that they would have to live with for the rest of their lives as Maureen told him and had told him countless times. And the time loop would be over. He would be free and so would they be. They had the freedom and the chance of reaching Alpha Centauri. And he would be the cause of their lives being spared not once but twice; the Robinsons alive and well, even happy, just as he was.

Smith slipped the notebook into his luggage then clipped it close.

"Oh. . . the pain. The pain." Smith muttered to himself looking up toward the ceiling, then lowered his gaze toward it. "The pain will be worth it."

He slipped it against his side then closed the door to his cabin to meet with Fate and watched as their attention briefly went on to them then back off again.

"Farewell, Professor, Major." Smith said. "I hope you enjoy having your own room."

Don was silent as he ate off the plate.

"Judith . . ." Smith regarded them. "Penelope."

They were eating, silently, paying no attention to him.

"You can expect the rescue party here very soon," Smith said. "It will be worth the task that you so despise of me taking."

He went toward the elevator then slapped on the upper section of it once the barrier had been drawn. He waved back at the silent family.

"Adieu."

The elevator went up.

And he was gone.

* * *

The family finished their meal in silence but it was John who was taking in the silence and not saying a word. He was a few pieces of beef jerky behind them as Don got up then left the table leaving it behind. Penny watched him leave as she picked up the plates to the family leaving only John's on the table as he continued. She slid the equipment into the space washing machine as Judy was taking a slow drink of her glass. Penny's eyes were on the direction that Don had gone.

"Don?" Penny approached the pilot standing in the halfway open stateroom. "What are you searching for?"

Don scanned the room.

"He is a very forgetful man," Don said. "Yesterday, he forgot to bring the laser pistol and it was pretty important."

"There isn't many wildlife that attack you," Penny said. "Makes it so easy to forget that we are in wild space country."

"It does, Penny." Don said.

"But not hard to forget that we are far from home." Penny said.

Don looked toward the empty sleeping bag then slipped his hand underneath it.

"Ah ha," Don said then frowned and looked under. "Odd."

Penny joined his side as he put down the sleeping bag.

"What is it, Don?" Penny asked.

"He got everything." Don said. "Something about it doesn't feel right. . . It feels strongly wrong here."

Penny put her hands on her shoulders looking down toward the floor with her gaze lowering from the sleeping bag.

"We're supposed to get to Alpha Centauri as a family." Penny voiced her thoughts out loud.

Don looked down toward the young Robinson girl with pity.

"Truth is, Penny, we were never meant to reach Alpha Centauri with him." Don said.

Penny's gaze lifted up toward him.

"What do you feel now?" Penny asked.

"I don't know." Don admitted. "I don't know."

Penny put a hand on the side of his arm.

"Me neither." Penny said.

* * *

The ride felt to be two hours long as Smith rested in the back. He reflected over the long journey and smiled at fond memories. Memories that were unpleasant had became pleasant with time. And company that he could fondly recall as time went on and on for him. He smiled to himself in content. He used his free hand to slip out the champagne including the glass cup for the trip. With care and turning a control console into his balancing act, he poured himself a glass. He looked on spotting Earth getting closer to him. 

“Earth! EAAAARTH! Look at you! So beautiful! So marvelous! So untouched and kind! I have missed you!”

He looked toward his side and grimaced. 

“Shame I had to reach you all alone.” Smith shook his head.

He raised the glass up toward the approaching planet. 

“To a prosperous and new future, madame!”

He took a couple sips at a time then put it back into the luggage and clipped it close. He set it aside on the other side of the room and grinned facing the planet getting closer. He could be forty-three minutes away from the planet. Minutes that felt like hours as he got closer and closer to the planet. His radio came to life with a crackle. Smith tossed on the safety helmet with difficulty, opened the small portable door, then picked up the radio. 

“Alpha Control, this is Doctor Zachary Smith of the Jupiter 2 expedition party!” 

He waited a full moment before repeating as he leaned forward. 

“Alpha Control, can you read me! Alpha Control, do you read me!”

His voice grew stirred in concern as he repeated himself. 

“Alpha Control, _can_ you read me?”  
  
_Click._

He looked on, puzzled, but irritated toward the unresponsive control center set on the planet.

_Something is not right._

“Attention: This is United Defense Command Headquarters calling alien spacecraft. You will identify yourself.”  
  
“I have returned from a long and torturous journey with coordinates to the current location of the Jupiter 2 and her crew. I am willing to hand over precious information regarding the disappearance of the Jupiter 2 with diplomatic immunity. I require diplomatic immunity upon landing, do you read me? Do you read me? DOOO YOOU REAAAAD MEEE?”

“Identify yourself or we will be forced to take action!”

“Colonel Zachary Smith of the United States Space Corps! Col Z. Smith of the United States SPACE CORPS! I AM A COLONEL OF THE UNITED STATES SPACE CORPS! Stop ignoring me!”

“This is a final warning.” Replied the officer. “Identify yourself, or we will be forced to attack.”

“This is ridiculous!” Smith proclaimed. “Absurd, insulting, to my good name! I am a benign creature, dear officer!”

The ship struck from side to side and the craft moved away. 

“No!” Smith cried, readjusting the course. “So close!”

_Why are they firing at me?_ , Smith thought, panicked. _I am a human!_

He got closer as the planet came into view. Then he slid forward a level releasing the rocket toward the oncoming one headed his way. It exploded as he went on past making his ride shake from side to side. That was one shot. Now he had another one that was left. He scowled at the development. 

“ATTENTION ALL UNITS, WE HAVE A HOSTILE UFO HEADED THIS WAY. ATTENTION ALL UNITS!”

“I am most certainly not hostile, you arrogant vile ninny!” _I am answering them and they simply refuse to reply! Act as if they can’t hear me._

He paused as it hit him. _Heavens, they can't hear me! They can't hear me!_ His face fell as the realization was apparent. _No wonder Zalto had looked aside!_ He had never intended to see him again. The look of regret, the look of ‘not the way that it is supposed to go’, and secretive aside look. He had not intended for anyone to know who was in the ride and what was being done. It was a nasty surprise for the entirety of all parties involved. His face paled. 

_It's a one way line!_ His mind raced with tragic thoughts as he searched for a suitable place to live. His mind was aching with the thought of betrayal. The thought of someone who could have brought him home, safe and sound, was the executor of his fate. He watched as the rockets approached him and he felt the most helpless that he had ever been into. He gulped with his silent thoughts. _I am doomed! I am doomed!_

He slid the leveler firing against the missiles headed his way, hoping against chance, fighting against chance, even with the situation becoming dire as his arsenal was becoming depleted. Additional weapons for the man to attempt defending himself from the flying pieces of the asteroid. A simple act that would have given false hope and false sense of security until the next piece was hurling toward him and he kept sliding the leveler forward. _Oh dear!_ He slid forward the leveler once more. _Oh dear!_

His missiles exploded in a dramatic show of display and frightening. 

He slid forward the leveler and didn't hear anything from it.

_Oh no._ Smith froze. _I should have stayed with them. I shouldn't have said goodbye!_ he started to shield himself as his heart raced faster. _I should have stayed with Will----_ There was a loud, defining, loud crash that echoed in the final seconds of Smith's life within the craft before it exploded.

Terror and regret was the last thing he felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How unexpected to get so many hits after posting some of many chapters and keeping the rest in draft until completing it. Do you all just _really_ like fics that I write where Smith dies? 0.0. Seems like it.


	2. A tether cut

Will's abrupt but horrified and pained scream was a cause that made Maureen drop what she was doing then bolt toward the entrance of the ship. Robot was looming over the boy's fallen figure on the floor. He was so quiet, Maureen noticed, it was as if he had fallen asleep after being comforted of a nightmare. She turned Will over on to his back, felt along his neck, then felt that he had a pulse. She had a sigh of relief then grasped Will by the shoulder and tried to shake him awake. 

"Will," Maureen said, softly. "Wake up. Will? Will." She shook him by the shoulders with both her hands. "Will! Will!" She turned toward the Jupiter 2 with a terrified scream of her own. " **JOHN**!"

John appeared at the doorway of the Jupiter 2 in the light as a shadow at first then bolted down the corridor as the rest of the family appeared behind him and followed. 

"Maureen," John knelt down by Maureen's side.

"Will!" Penny came to a stop by Will's right side. 

"What is wrong with him?" Judy asked, scared, concerned. 

"He is not waking up," Maureen said, frightened. "He is not waking up." She shook her head just as troubled and scared as their children as Judy clenched on to Penny's shoulder. "I don't know what is happening but he hasn't answered me."

John looked up toward Robot.

"Robot, what happened?" John asked.

"He. . . he. . . he. . ." Robot said.

"He . . ." John raised his brows. "what?"

"He was in pain one moment then the next, he was out. He is in a catatonic state." John looked up toward Robot. "Something is very wrong and my sensors cannot detect the problem."

"Zalto can," Don said. "Space magician and all."

"Don, wait for me." John ordered as he picked up the young boy into his arms. "Judy, turn on the force field generator."

John turned his back to the distance leading away from the Jupiter 2 then walked on inside with Robot, Don, and Maureen by his sides. Don returned in as Penny and Judy were paused, sickened, looking on toward the Jupiter 2 feeling a certain horror was creeping into their lives. Judy turned on the generator then was the first to take Penny's hand and give it a squeeze.

"It'll be okay." Judy said.

"I am really scared." Penny admitted.

"So am I." Judy said. "Everything is going to turn out alright. Come on."

"I hope Doctor Smith has gotten to Earth alright," Penny said as they turned away from the distance.

The girls went down to the lower decks of the ship then watched as Will was placed on to his sleeping bag, his breathing shallow, his eyes were not moving underneath his eye lids. John stood up to his feet then joined the major's side and whispered to him something that the sisters could not make out.

They turned away and settled around the boy waiting for him to wake up. They listened to the footsteps of the major and their father silently walk away from the stateroom as they began to pray for Will's recovery.

* * *

"ZALTO!" John screamed. "OPEN YOUR DOOR! OR ELSE I WILL DESTROY IT WITH EVERYTHING IN MY ARSENAL!"

The door opened.

"Remind me not to make your angry," Don quipped. "John, how about I go first? He may have some tricks up his sleeves."

"Go ahead." John said. "If he does. Destroy them."

"Will do." Don said.

Don entered the lab first then aimed and fired at the machine around him and they were destroyed with more than one blast.

"Don't kill me!" Zalto shouted then appeared from behind the curtain. "I am sorry-"

"John, he is clear!" Don shouted then was joined by the professor.

"Zalto," John's presence was not calm. The air was entirely darker than what it had been instead of light and calm, it had became dangerous and heavy. "My son has unexpectedly fallen from pain and we are sure that he isn't suffering from a appendix burst. I like you to bring my son back."

"From where?" Zalto asked.

"From wherever he has walled himself in." John said.

Zalto lowered his hands.

"So," Zalto said. "That is what you are here for?"

"Yes." John said. "That is all we are here for. Your magic is more advanced compared to ours."

Zalto picked up a long spear.

"If he is suffering from pain then I will need a much longer wand," Zalto smiled, waving the device from side to side. "Bring me to your home."

"This way." John said.

* * *

The walk back to the ship was silent.

Save for Don looking up toward the stars.

"Something right must be going out there." Don remarked.

Don followed after the men.

* * *

"Maureen."

Maurene looked up toward the sound of the professor's voice.

"John." Maureen said, then took John's outstretched hand and squeezed it.

"We got help." John said with a smile then stepped aside revealing Zalto.

"Everything is going to be okay," Zalto said. "Clear the room."

John nodded toward the family.

"Give him the space." John said.

The girls got up from their seats then moved out of the boy's stateroom as did Maureen.

"Even for Robot." Zalto said.

Robot complied leaving the room then Zalto closed the door to the stateroom.

"I am so sorry," Zalto apologized. "I didn't think you had a bond strong enough with that old man."

Zalto came over to the child's side then took a few steps back and pressed a button.

"Listen to my voice, William Robinson." Zalto said as the bulb at the end expanded. "Follow my voice."

Zalto waved the device over the boy's head.

"William Robinson," Zalto said. "Your family is very frightened and concerned for you. Come out, please."

Zalto waved it back and forth.

"Your family don't know. You do." Zalto said. "They don't know he is dead."

He waved it back and forth.

"I can't bring him back." Zalto said. "That is a power beyond my understanding."

Zalto cleared his throat.

"I know a few people who are capable of this feat." Zalto said. "But his body is out there and . . . he will find out. Your family will find out. "

He grimaced looking down.

"I feel for you." Zalto said. "Being friends with that kind of person must have been a treat for you."

Zalto's attention returned to the boy.

"I was once your age and had a master that was as endearing as he was. Someone I could call a friend and stick up for." He paused for a moment then resumed, softly. "Come out, William Robinson."

He thought it over for a moment.

"I can't bring him back physically." Zalto admitted. "but, I do know someone who can bring minds back and let them be alive in receptacles."

The boy was stirring, his fingers were twitching, grasping at the bed sheet.

"I can't promise it will be successful. If it fails then you will have to live on without him and you can't hide from that."

Will's hazel eyes opened then his eyes shifted on toward Zalto.

"I want him to go on his own volition." Will said. "I want him not to die in the most terrifying way possible. I want the last moments of his life to be better than it was before."

Zalto paused.

"That is very touching of you," Zalto said. "How are you sure that he won't want to continue-"

"I have known him for two years and I know that he wouldn't want to continue living that way." Will said.

Zalto considered it for a moment.

"Do I have your word?"

"His word." Will said. "I say this as his best friend."

"You will have him." Zalto said. "Soon."

Zalto lowered the spear beside him then smiled.

"Thank you." Will said.

Zalto came to the doorway then slid it open.

"Abra Kadbra, the mind has opened!" Zalto announced.

The family channeled past Zalto joining the young boy and the magician fled the scene.

"What happened?" John asked.

"Yeah, what happened?" Penny piled on.

"I felt Doctor Smith's death." Will said. "It overwhelmed me."

"What do you mean?" John asked. "What do you mean by felt his death?"

"I never felt someone die that way." Will said. "It was physical."

"Like your heart being yanked out?" Judy asked.

"No," Will said. "One moment, I knew he was alive, I knew that he was okay." he lowered his gaze down with a sigh then amended with his next reply as John and Don processed the reply. "It was like being cut off from a body and watching it being taken away from me for no reason at all. That it could be saved. That it could be reattached. But, the doctors who cut off let it die." 

"Will," Maureen said. "With some rest, you will feel better." Don flew out of the stateroom following after the magician. "And so will the pain."

Don grabbed Zalto by the tunic then smacked him against the wall.

"Is he dead? Is that why you were apologizing? Answer me!"

Zalto stared back at the major.

"Your planet fired defensive rockets at him." Zalto revealed. "He couldn't answer."

"Why?" Don asked. 

"How could I have known he would have gone after his home planet?" Zalto asked. "I didn't intend for him to have gone there or survive!"

Don shoved Zalto into the corridor with a snarl.

"Don!" John shouted.

Don turned toward John.

"Leave him alive." John said.

Don turned his gaze up toward Zalto who began to make a run for it. Don pressed a button and the corridor button turned on. Don silently stalked after the fleeing man with his hands in fists and the door closed behind him. John turned toward the family as Will was hugging Maureen and the girls were hugging each other.

"Who wants to return Doctor Smith's body to Earth?" John asked.

All hands raised.

"First thing in the morning, we are going to use what fuel that he didn't use and go after his corpse." John said. "Robot, you will collect the corpse."

"Affirmative." Robot said.

"What do we do?" Judy asked.

"Everyone else, we need to start setting up a freezer to preserve the body until we get to Earth."

"And me?" Will asked.

"Will, take it easy." John said. "You can help us with the preliminary checks before we lift off."

"Yes, sir." Will said.

"After two years, we are going to Earth." Penny said, bitterly. "But, Doctor Smith won't be alive to appreciate it."

"Where he is," Maureen said, gently. "He is appreciating it."

Maureen strayed from Will then approached her girls and embraced them in a hug then shared a pained look with the professor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will argued with me about Smith's over all fate. Simply could NOT just kill him that way and not even know about it.


	3. Receptacle

Smith was between worlds, distressful, full of panic and confusion.

It was odd how the hell that was supposed to end had only continued.

The missiles sent out to neutralize him was still continuing him leaving him a frantic state of being.

"Doctor Smith?"

"This is he! I am he!"

"Are you Doctor Zachary Smith!"

"I am here! Please, HELP ME!"

"Doctor Zachary Smith of the planet Earth, colonel, member of The United States Space Corps?"

"Affirmative!" Smith replied. "Please stop firing at me and allow me to land!"

There was static over the line for what felt to be a eternity

"You will be retrieved shortly."

His fingers traversed the levelers trying to turn around then in the next second he was yanked out of it with a hard thrust set into somewhere confining. There was static all around him. He grew relieved at the distinctive sounds, feelings, and sensations from the earlier event began to fade away.

And yet, he was still scared.

 _This isn't heaven,_ Smith thought, recognizing the Jupiter 2. _Oh please! Tell me I am alive! I am alive! I feel it in my-I don't have bones? I am stuck in something! I am stuck in something!_

And he couldn't hear a sound.

* * *

Will was the first to arrive at the entrance of the Jupiter 2 to face Zalto with a strange object in his arms, he was heavily bruised, coated in bruises, and a bad eye. The young boy approached the being.

"Here he is." Zalto handed off the receptacle into the boy's hands.

"He is heavy!" Will said then snickered as he balanced the receptacle in his arms. "That is Doctor Smith in there."

"It will be lighter when he is gone." Zalto said. "Souls _are_ a pretty heavy price."

"Is he wake?" Will asked, softly.

"Very," Zalto said. "His distress may be worse than how he had died. Be careful. He has just woken up." 

Will looked up toward Zalto then tilted his head. 

"Why can't I hear him?" Will asked. "Or see him? This feels like I am being ripped off."

Zalto had a shallow smile upon the boy, apologetic, but kind. 

"Tap on the top and he will be there." Zalto tapped on the center.

In a flicker, Smith's face appeared on the screen with a frown looking on furrowing his brows together. 

"What in the heavens is going on?" Smith asked. "Can someone explain---" Zalto tapped it off and Smith was no more.

"How does he let go?" Will asked.

"All he needs to say is 'I am ready to go now'. And he will dissipate." Then Zalto chuckled. "It was relatively easy to get him according to my friend compared to the other people. They are normally too far gone to get back. Said he was between worlds. Trapped in the way that he had died."

"Will he go back the way that you had found him?" Will asked.

"No. He will be at more peace and capable of crossing over." Zalto reassured. "Our technology is more advanced than yours so if he wishes to have a body then he can't get it."

"I am sure that Doctor Smith will understand." Will replied.

"If you turn the device off, he will be turned off." Zalto said.

"Does it have a battery?" Will asked.

"He _is_ the battery." Zalto said as the boy looked up from the receptacle. "Once he is out then it will be a decorative piece."

"Thank you," Will shook Zalto's hand then smiled. "Very much."

"You are welcome." Zalto had a pained smile. "I regret having to choose him. I am . . . sorry."

"Make sure you don't do that to someone else." Will said. "If you like to repay me. Do that."

"I will find another way of advertising myself." Zalto said. "Goodbye."

"Good-bye."

Zalto wandered away leaving the boy behind then Will turned around to face his father.

"What is that, son?" John approached the boy's side.

"A gift." Will said. "Doesn't weigh much. It's a space radio."

"A highly advanced radio," John said. "With what?"

"It's a toy space radio." Will said. "His apology. It's his way of helping me of soothing over some of my feelings about having Doctor Smith die off alone the way that he did."

John put a hand on Will's shoulder then smiled.

"That is a good way of handling your grief," John said then he grew concerned with layers. "Make sure you don't go off the deep end."

"I will, I will, dad." Will nodded.

"We will be leaving in a hour," John said. "Be ready."

"I will be, dad." Will replied.

John grinned then returned into the Jupiter 2 as Will watched then he walked on away carrying the receptacle in his arms. Robot tagged behind the boy as he had done over the last two years as if it were a casual day as the young boy began to walk on in better spirits than he had been when waking up that morning. Will had a spring in his step as he walked on and on and on.


	4. Learning the consequences

Finally, the distinctive feeling of being thrown from side to side during a jog came to a stop. Once, Smith would have been bothered by his stomach's reaction. Now, it had became merely a annoyance. He had a complete view of what was beside him, ahead of him, and behind him that was a bright orange. He turned his gaze away then looked on toward the area ahead of him.

Will put him on to a rock then waited until the container that he was in set down.

A soft light beep emitted and a bright purple illuminated above his head then he saw smoke erupt around him.

"Oh dear! Oh dear!" Smith cried, looking from side to side in fright. "It's on fire here! Help! Help! Heeeelllpp!"

"Doctor Smith, that is just the energy vapor from you." Will said.

He flipped around to face the boy with widened eyes.

"Energy vapor?" Smith looked, skeptically, toward Will. "What do you mean, my dear boy?"

"Doctor Smith!" Robot cried.

"Yes, my dear boobed friend?" Smith asked.

"You're dead!" Robot announced. "This does not compute."

"I am not dead." Smith said.

"Try raising your hand, Doctor Smith." Will recommended.

Smith closed his eyes and squeezed them as rocks around Will slowly rose as the young boy watched a boulder float into the air then collapse.

"I seem to be unable to." Smith said.

Robot started to have a laugh.

"You seem to lack a body, Doctor Smith." Robot said.

"No! No! No!" Smith shrieked. "This must be a very bad dream!"

"It's okay, Doctor Smith." Will said, soothingly. "You're safe now."

"Do you mean to tell me I died -" his eyes flew up- " up there" then his eyes returned on to Will and Robot. "hours away from Earth?"

"Affirmative." Robot said.

Smith's eyes darted from side to side then began to attempt striking the sides of the receptacle to no avail. Smith did this for several moments at a time proclaiming, "I am close, William!". Robot was having difficulty restraining his laughter over the soul's valiant attempt to escape the crux of his life contaiment. In his last attempt, the receptacle fell off the boulder then Will lunged forward catching the receptacle in his hands. Smith appeared to have been strained, irritated, pouting in general.

"William, turn off the sound please." Smith said. "For a few minutes."

"Sure, Doctor Smith."

Will tapped the machine and watched as his friend's face vanished as did the vapor then put it on the rock. Will waited a few minutes as the man reacted in the noise proof machine in front of him. Will looked toward the Jupiter 2, his arms folded, then knelt down patted on the device only to find it was empty. It appeared to be empty in all respects with a lack of life. Alarm bells rang in Will's head, his eyes flew open, as his heart felt it had been yanked out further for a full minute. Will waited, patiently, as Robot's helm bobbed up in alarm joining the boy's side. Light green energy vapor returned into the orb contrasting the general purple theme of it. Gradually, Smith returned in the center of the receptacle while panting.

"You okay, Doctor Smith?" Will asked. "I thought you had self-imploded for a moment there."

"I feel better. William. . ." He lifted his head up. "How long has it been since I. . . died?"

"Eleven hours." Will replied.

Smith lowered his gaze, closing his eyes, visibly pained.

"Doctor Smith, you are unharmed." Robot said. "What is the matter?"

"I only regret that . . ." Smith said. "That I left your family far from home."

"Zalto will be giving us a start chart for a way home, Doctor Smith." Will said. "We will be heading to Earth in awhile to bury you."

"To bury me?" Smith asked. "On Earth?"

"Yes," Will said.

"How. . . how. . . How touching." Smith replied. "What about Alpha Centauri?"

"It can wait." Will said. "The thought of you being burned up in Earth's atmosphere is something that we can't take."

"You are always a good friend to me, my dear, as have your family." Smith said. "After _life_ . . . You still treat me with dignity."

"Are we not supposed to?" Will asked.

Smith shook his head with a chuckle momentarily closing his eyes.

"Not often does someone come back for the dead in a place that is off their charts," Smith replied. "Or in their mission perimeters." he grimaced, looking aside, as a memory flashed in his mind.

"The mission is about family, Doctor Smith." Robot spoke up. "It is what it has always been."

Smith lowered his gaze then back up.

"How . . . How do I move on?"

"I will tell you the pass code when you are ready." Will said.

Smith frowned glaring toward the boy.

"William, I might say it by accident without intending." Smith said. "Tell me, Please. So I can be careful with my words."

"I am ready to go now." Will said.

"So soon?" Smith's face fell.

"No, Doctor Smith." Will shook his head. "That's the code."

"Hmm. . ." Smith looked aside. "That is nice. Simple and to the point." he looked up toward Will. "That experience in there was very upsetting, my dear boy." Smith sighed shaking his head then lifted his attention up toward the young boy. "I don't know if I shall ever recover from it in this lifetime."

"When you are ready to go," Will said. "You won't be alone."

Smith was uncertain of that.

"Be sure that you can keep that promise." Smith warned. "Time will fly by."

Will nodded, somberly.

"I will," Will said. "Wait, you can do everything you promised. Go to the movies, to the park, and the grand canyon!"

"And see the games I promise to take you!" Smith then paused. "One problem. I don't have a wallet."

"That is not quite true, Doctor Smith." Robot announced, bobbing his helm up. "I synthesized your uniform and belongings in the event of this situation happening." Robot began to cackle. "You took along pasta."

"Then where is my belongings?" Smith asked, distressed.

"In my stateroom." Robot said.

"You _insensitive_ bubble headed booby!" Smith barked back. "I could have gotten in deep trouble if it weren't for you!"

"I love you, too, Doctor Smith." Robot said.

"William, let's return to the ship and check his stateroom." Will picked him up. "And turn the sound off. Please."

Will pat on the device then Smith vanished and he picked him up then returned the same way that he had came.


	5. Laughter and happiness after loss

Will returned to the lower decks of the ship to his family eating breakfast freshly changed in their space uniforms for the first time in years since launching into space. Maureen was beside John as she warmly smiled looking up toward him and touched his hand. Don noticed Will vanished into Robot's stateroom then reappear closing it behind him with Robot in the lead.

"Will, already bored of your toy?" John asked, teasingly.

"No, sir." Will shook his head. "I just put it in Robot's stateroom for safe keeping."

"Safe keeping." Don said. "It will be extremely safe in there!"

The family erupted in laughter as Don leaned back at his joke.

"I set your uniform on your bed, Will," Maureen said. "Up to date measurements and a new gloves. You can put the gloves on after breakfast."

"I can't believe we are going back." Will said.

"We are." John said. "We might spend a few weeks on Earth before we resume course to Alpha Centauri. So don't get yourself in a too cozy of a position."

"I won't," Will said with a nod. "I am just a visitor to Earth. Always been much of a visitor."

Maureen put a hand on the side of John's shoulder as Will made a bolt for his cabin.

John looked down toward her with a grin then took Maureen's hand and gave it a squeeze.

Don's eyes were fixated on the space across from him for the chair that had been installed months ago for Smith.

"John." Don rubbed his knuckles that were hidden beneath his chin then turned his attention on to John. "Suppose we can remove Smith's chair?"

"On the way to Alpha Centauri." John voiced. "Not right now."

Their eyes rested on the empty and silent chair expecting for someone who would never reappear in it.


	6. Professor Robinson and the magician

The family quickly went about emptying the Jupiter 2 of unnecessary equipment. John looked toward the room that Will had gone into for a moment before deciding otherwise. It couldn't weigh much for the voyage that would take them off course back for the trip home. John joined in the effort after he and Don had finished dissembling the force field generator.

"The thought that we are going to use this on Alpha Centauri is making me be electrified," Don said. "Asides to the pun."

"Me, too." John said then sighed. He turned his attention upon the younger man. "Don, we need to use Smith's room as a freezer."

"Even in death, Smith still takes my room." Don shook his head. "To think I was already so comfortable in the bed last night."

"It will only be for a short while." John reminded then put a hand on Don's shoulder. "This time it is a real short while."

"Won't take long to modify the body freezer back into a stateroom." Don said. "If it were long term, it would be a real pain in the rear!"

"It would be!" John agreed with a laugh.

"I will get my stuff out for the modification," Don said then went up the platform with a cheerful whistle.

"He sounds very excited," Maureen said.

"Going back to civilization has probably been the most exciting event since this expedition started impromptuly," John reminded. "With a ship restocked, fully repaired Chariot, and being wide awake for the journey to Alpha Centauri."

Maureen turned her attention off then returned inside. John smiled watching his wife retreat into the ship for the other pieces of belongings that didn't belong among the weight of the Jupiter 2. He turned his attention off sensing a presence that didn't quite belong at the campsite as the others were inside the Jupiter 2 removing other articles of belongings from the lower decks and Don began to empty his quarters. John squinted at the figure then his eyes relaxed and so did his figure. He put his hands behind his back taking on a relaxed, untroubled, and generally pleased to see the man alive and well.

"Mr Zalto." John said. "I trust that Don didn't rough you up too much."

"Professor Robinson," Zalto said. "It wasn't the worse beating I had."

"Do you have the star chart I asked for?" John's demeanor was replaced by a cooled but firm and grim demeanor in a flip of a switch.

"Yes," Zalto handed the charts over to the professor. John flipped the charts, then his eyes flashed open, startled at the excessive start charts that appeared to have been copied finely. A little one too many than what he had asked for. The professor looked up in alarm toward the magician and was about to speak when the magician cut him off. "I will be changing my main profession for a little bit."

"To . . . what, exactly, Mr Zalto?" John asked, lifting a brow.

Zalto grinned.

"To mime!" Zalto hopped up and down. "It's perfect! No one gets hurt! Well," he paused. "Maybe a few but not life threatening."

"A mime?" John lowered his brow.

"Lucrative business, all it requires is the mind, and then-" he twiddled his fingers with a grin. "Riches!"

"Then I like you to make a wall between us." John said.

Beneath the make up, and the swollen but well covered eye, Zalto grinned. 

"As you wish."

Zalto moved his hands from side to side, his hands trailed up and down, acting as if they were feeling a solid surface. Then he stepped back. John took a few steps forward then hit his head against a wall. He staggered back then looked on in surprise to the grinning Zalto. He set about a couple cans of duetronium on the nearest boulder then slid his hand down and the wall that had been summoned fell down then John felt a gust of air brush against his face.

"Bon voyage, captain."

"Goodbye, Mr Zalto," John watched the man wall off to the distance heading back the way that he had came. "I hope we never see each other again."

John came over to the cans then carefully picked them up into his arms then turned away from Zalto and returned into the Jupiter 2 to join in the family effort. For a moment, he paused, looking over toward the place where the hydroponic garden was supposed to be. And it wasn't. It was a striking reminder how everything was about to change for what appeared to be the hundredth time in his life. Instead of a grimace, a frown, grimness, John grinned broadly at the prospect then turned his attention toward the doorway and walked on into the Jupiter 2.


	7. A toy that becomes a grieving tool

The family performed preliminary checks before launch, making sure that everything was working and ready for the long flight back to Earth. Finally, after checks, modification to the silent stateroom that involved slipping towels underneath the door, everyone went to their couches. John sat in the chair alongside Maureen. Surrounded by his family as they were in their chairs buckled up. The family were changed from their second year uniforms into their space suits for the first time in a very long time.

They changed their gaze from each other toward the auxiliary window then listened to the high pitch wail of the Jupiter 2 as it made her ascent up into the sky. They watched the land shrink in size before the view screen grasping on to the arm rest of their chairs and were brimming with smiles. Robot was set in the center of the room under his magnetic lock waiting to unlock himself. The ship flew into the heavens as the sky changed from layers of blue into pitch black with little specks of white.

Artificial Gravity was turned on in the next moment then the family unbuckled themselves and went up the ship going through the door curling over the adjoining walls and Will was the first to press the button that opened the conn to the family. The family wore grins as they made their way to the bridge. Will lagged behind then slowly returned behind them carrying the receptacle then patted on it. Beside Don on the chair was several star charts that had been placed alongside him.

"Okay, time to lower the astronavigator." Don said.

The family turned around and faced the astronavigator lowering down from the ceiling and the bottom half retracted then connected to the piece.

"Penny." John said. "How about you do the honors?"

Penny looked toward her father with widened eyes.

"Me?"

John nodded with a grin.

"Set in the course for Earth," he handed her the star chart. "We will have a lot of planets being colonized in the foreseeable future."

Penny's eyes brightened then she nodded and went over to the astrogator then put in the course. With the adjustments made, the family faced the future with certainty.

"How long until we get to our solar system, Robot?" Judy asked.

"Systems indicate that we will be there in three hours," Robot reported.

"Three hours!" Maureen said. "All along. We were three hours away from Earth."

"Which means we have been . . ." John said. "just a little over two to three days away from Alpha Centauri as well?"

"Affirmative." Robot reported.

"We were always so close to Earth," Judy said. "Always this close."

"It was always going to take Doctor Smith doing something to bring us home as a family." Will said.

"Something stupid," Don said. "Autopilot is on so we are good for a well deserved party."

"I have a good meal for a lunch already being cooked in the galley," Maureen said. "It should be ready for before we arrive to Earth."

Penny joined her family's side.

"I wish he were here to see it." Penny said.

Will tapped on the object then set the receptacle on the floor.

"I feel that he is always with us, Penny." Will put a hand on his sister's shoulder as behind the wall of purple Smith was shedding a tear with his head lowered.

Robot picked up the receptacle and wheeled back to the lower decks.

"Me too," Judy said, joining her side.

"And me three," Maureen said. "Feels like he never left us."

"Because he left his mark on us," John said.

"A very big mark." Don noted. "One that won't go away any time soon."

"A person so memorable," Maureen shook her head then had a small fond smile. "Never thought that he would become that way in the beginning."

"And he has." John said as Robot returned to the bridge.

"Speaking of going away soon. . ." Will said. "Mr Zalto gave me a grieving tool."

"What kind of grieving tool, Will?" Penny asked.

"It's a receptacle with a holographic representation of Doctor Smith's face, it's voiceless, it can emulate his facial features but it isn't him." Will said. "It's for those of you who haven't said goodbye. It is in Robot's stateroom."

"So it is not a toy?" John raised a brow.

"Not exactly." Will said. "It's a decoration piece with a lifetime battery of renewable energy."

"Robot, is this true?" John asked. 

"Affirmative," Robot replied.

"But, it will be a toy once it has fulfilled its purpose." Will said.

"Hmm," Don said. "Eh. I don't think so. I won't let him have the last laugh."

"It can't laugh." Will replied.

"I will think about it." Don said

"So will I," Penny said. 

"And I." Judy said. 

"I will consider it," John said. "Maybe talk to it before we go to Alpha Centauri."

Penny looked on toward the window. 

"Home. We're going home." Penny said then each of her parents put their hand on each part of her shoulder with smiles of their own. "Home."


	8. A Penny for every tear

"Robot, I like to talk to the tool." Penny said.

"Affirmative." Robot lowered his helm. "One moment." 

"Okay." Penny said. 

Robot went into his stateroom then closed the door behind him. She heard arguing, which was odd, it sounded as if it were being held between Doctor Smith and Robot. How could that be? He was dead. She frowned quite perplexed by the question trying to listen to the back and forth argument. It was hard to listen behind the door that made it sound muffled. After a few minutes, the muffled argument stopped between the two parties. If the grieving tool was accurate to his character then perhaps it was doing what it had been designed to do; bring out emotion in everyone around it. 

"It would be suitable if you went inside for this grieving session." Robot returned, peeking halfway out of the stateroom, causally.

"It would be a little weird having him out and bring up old feelings for everyone." Penny agreed.

Robot opened his stateroom, partially, enough space for Penny to enter then he wheeled out.

"You may enter, Penny."

Penny walked into the stateroom finding a path that had been provided for her and the closed behind her with a loud clack.

"Doctor Smith?" Penny said.

The holographic representation turned toward her from within the globe and raised slightly brow. There was a large book set against the wall in front of the globe with a nightlight that provided some ideal lighting for the hologram. She fought back a sob seeing his face clash against the purple interior of the orb. She summoned the strength to go on and pause beside the receptacle.

"I am sorry." Penny apologized.

The head slightly tilted raising the brow further.

"I thought we were going to see each other after we were rescued." Penny admitted.

She looked down toward her hands, ashamed.

"I thought you were going to make it. That everything was going to be okay. I was arrogant when I shouldn't have."

She looked aside.

"Just like you are . . . or were for that matter."

She sat down on the edge of the cargo box and her shoulders sulked.

"And it makes me feel terrible."

Smith's features softened.

"This is the biggest regret I have ever had. I did everything that I wanted before we launched for Alpha Centauri. Everything that I could ever dream of," she rubbed her hands together slowly. "But the one thing I dream of? I can't do it. I can't do it," she began to cry as her figure trembled and shook her head. "I can't say it to your face."

Penny closed her eyes and wiped her tears off using her sleeve.

"Because you're not here."

Her voice was cracking.

"You _were_ here."

Her voice was becoming broken.

"I had the opportunity and I let it _go_."

She sobbed.

"I didn't take it."

She lowered head down into her hands and sobbed.

"I didn't take it! And I should have!"

She cried, leaning forward, her elbows on her knees. Tears were freely coming down her skin in a way that felt relaxing, relieving, and at the same time, a bit of healing as her hands slid up to the center of her head on her hair and her eyes were squeezed shut letting go of her feelings.

"And it hurts! It hurts! I miss you-I miss you!"

She felt hands land on her shoulders and give them a comforting squeeze then in a moment there was a distinctive feel of Smith's presence before her.

"Good bye, Doctor Smith."

She sobbed for a few more minutes in the silence between them.

" _Good-bye, Penelope_."

Penny stopped crying then looked up toward the silent receptacle feeling the feel of hands on her shoulders dissipate, quite startled, at the sound of his voice as she blinked away tears then smiled. It was looking upon her with pity and sympathy. A quality of holographic figures that were designed to react in the confines of space. She finished off regarding wiped off the last of her tears with her orange sleeve then slid down and walked toward the door to the receptacle. She turned around toward the receptacle with a sniffle, for one last time, then smiled.

_His grieving tool is working._

Then she went out of the stateroom.


	9. Retrieval of a shell

"This is the United Defense Command Headquarters, identify yourself!"

"This is Professor John Robinson of the Earthship Jupiter 2."

"Jupiter 2? Over."

"Affirmative. Over."

"We'll relay that information to Alpha Control. Over."

"UDCH," John started. "I like you to relay another important matter. Over."

"Yes, sir. Over."

"Yesterday, Colonel Zachary Smith of the United States Space Corps tried to return to Earth in a spacecraft that was intended never to make contact and be destroyed in a advertisement campaign. Over."

"We didn't get him. Over."

"You didn't because you killed him. We are getting his body and bringing him down for a proper burial. Roger."

John hooked the radio in then turned toward the man.

"That was brutal." Don said.

John nodded.

"You can't make it any easier revealing the truth." John paused. "Alright, I will get the rope and weight. You get Robot."

Don nodded then got up from the chair and moved toward the doorway and vanished from the professor's line of vision. John looked out spotting the remains of the destructive blast ahead of him that was just barely neighboring Earth's orbit. John closed his eyes lowering his head in regret as Don pressed a button. The door opened for the major and he peeked halfway out of the doorway.

"Robot!" Don called.

Robot wheeled away from the siblings in the middle of playing cards.

"We are ready to start the operation." Don said.

Robot bobbed his helm up.

"On my way!" Robot wheeled after the major.

Don smiled then vanished out of the way and Robot followed after him going to the upper deck.

Robot was placed into the air lock, then weighted down with a makeshift weight, and rope was tied around his chassis. He floated on freely, toward the floating corpse, carrying a harpoon. The children and Maureen watched from the lower decks in their space suits watching the debris float on by the Jupiter 2.

Judy stifled back a cry watching Smith's luggage flying in space. Will returned carrying the receptacle joining his family at the side watching as Robot flew on getting closer to the corpse then fired the harpoon. They gasped, except for Will, watching the harpoon connect with the corpse's elbow then be drawn back closer to the Jupiter 2. Maureen stared on in sorrow and pity toward the corpse of the ice covered corpse wearing a large helmet covered in shoot and his arms were in a defensive position over his face. Passively, Smith watched on.

Robot was drawn back into the airlock with help from the professor while Don kept a hold on the ship at the controls watching the fallen and frozen stiff remain still being drawn closer to the Jupiter 2. Robot was the first to enter then John was the second to come in carrying the corpse in his arms. Don came over then opened the airlock. Robot was the first to enter the bridge of the craft.

Don's eyes shifted toward the arch way then spotted as the professor entered with the corpse in his arms. With care, he put the corpse down then John slid out the harpoon then put it against the wall. The professor knelt down then wiped the fog off the glass window of the safety helmet. Don came to his side then fell silent.

"He was terrified to death." Don said, quietly.

"One blast was all it took." John said. "Suffocation, being impaled, being alone, starving didn't do the trick. But fear, as it always did, controlled his fate."

"Poetic ending at its finest. He went out as a scared old man." Don said. "I hope. . . I hope I go out as a **bold** old man."

John looked up toward Don.

"You will." John said. "Robot. Go down to the lower decks and tell them to wait in their staterooms."

"Affirmative." Robot said then returned to the lower decks the same way that he had entered. "Professor Robinson recommends resting in your staterooms during the transport."

"I will get the door open for them," Judy slid the door open.

Will went with Robot into his stateroom then closed it behind him. He listened to the footsteps of his father and the major. They lifted the corpse into the stateroom then on to the bed that lacked a sleeping bag. John lifted the safety helmet off the corpse then stumbled back where he was caught by the major.

John was steadied then walked out of the room and put the helmet on the galley table. Don observed the terrified man with a halfway open mouth and eyes squeezed shut. In time, after the freezing was over, the mouth would be able to be frozen. Now, at this moment, it was to be left the same way it was found. Don closed the door behind him then slid the towel further underneath it blocking the fumes of the cold from exiting. He got up to his feet and joined the professor's side.

"It's done." Don said.

"You can come out now." John said.

The family came out of their staterooms joining the professor.

"He is in there," Don said. "Don't recommend going in there with the look on his face."

"I don't anticipate having to look at his face unless he has been unfrozen and his face calmed," Maureen said.

"Me too," Judy said.

"Me three," Penny agreed.

"Me four." Will said.

One by one, in the silence that followed, they went to the upper deck leaving the helmet on the table. Will stayed behind as he looked toward the helmet. He came to the doorway of the freezer then slid the towel aside and went inside carrying the receptacle in the crook of his arm. He tapped on the top of the receptacle then heard the already too familiar beep expecting for sorro-

"Have I always been _that_ fat, my dear boy?"

Will was startled at first but shook his head.

"Not at all, Doctor Smith." Will replied. "You gain fifty pounds when looking at yourself from a non-corporeal object."

"Oh brother." Smith groaned. "I am dead. Dead as a door nail. There is no coming back."

"Magic can't bring the dead back to life unharmed." Will said, bitterly.

"But it can bring the mind of the dead," Smith twirled up facing the young boy.

"Yeah, it can." Will said. "It is best that Earth never learns of this."

"Can you imagine Earth trying to bring back their old leaders? It would be a disaster of _massive_ proportions if they learned it is possible to bring the souls of the dead back," Smith shuddered. "And very painful for those involved _and_ bring head aches! No, Alpha Control cannot know, either, of my predicament!"

"Right!" Will said.

"Now, my unfinished business is not just doing things I promised with you to Earth," Smith said. "It is making the members of your expedition crew say goodbye." he looked aside quite regretful then back up toward the boy. "It comes to my attention that they may be having it worse than how your youngest sister _was_ feeling."

"That leaves Judy, Don, and dad!" Will exclaimed.

"Precisely, my dear boy." Smith said. "That will take some time."

"Time that we can spend." Will said.

"Milk the grieving tool for _all_ it is worth!" Smith said. "You are in a gold mine."

Will snickered with a nod looking down upon the receptacle.

"Course, Doctor Smith." Will said.

Smith lowered his head.

"Put me back in the ninny's stateroom. I don't like to see this disturbing, disdainful, and horrid death pose much longer," then Smith added. "And turn it off."

"Sure, Doctor Smith," Will said. "I pity you. Seeing your body like that? It must be horrible."

"Horrible, it is." Smith said, softly, but haunted as the door was closed then put on the galley table facing his empty safety helmet, the receptacle turned off with a beep, and watched as the towel was slid back in. _"Horrible, it is._ "


	10. Back to solid ground

The corpse was strapped in to the bed with velcro by Don for the descent down to Earth then he slipped out of the stateroom and went up the ship through the doorway leading to the conn. The professor sat down into the comfort couch beside Maureen and took her hand with a smile that was returned by the biochemist and they squeezed each other's hands. Robot put himself into the magnetic lock carrying the grieving tool between his claws.

The black vastness of space was replaced by a bright blue sky then the clouds became apparent as the ship sunk through them blinding the auxiliary view screen and green stood out before the eyes of the Robinsons. The craft flew over the edge of Florida. The ship flew forward over the tree tops hurtling toward the sign of civilization. Will grinned in anticipation as the craft flew over the city and over the passing pedestrians who started to pause and stare in awe. Some of them snapped photos at the passing craft.

"Look!" Penny cried. "Earth!"

"I see," Maureen replied.

"Look at those buildings!" Judy pointed out.

"And the trees!" John added.

"Pom Pom trees!" Maureen laughed. "How I have missed Florida."

"I haven't seen these buildings in ages," Will said. "Remember when we last saw them, Judy?"

"I remember it quite vividly." Judy said as a smile spread from corner to corner.

"Alpha Control!" Penny announced. "Alpha Control! It's there! Alpha Control!"

"Alpha Control!" the family cheered.

They watched as the Jupiter 2 descended down to the landing pad that had been assembled and cleared for them. The Jupiter 2 descended down to the ground then her legs slid down from her belly and came down to the ground. Military police cars came to a halt around the parked saucer. A ambulance parked several feet away from the cars.

John was the first to bounce up to his feet after unbuckling himself and Maureen joined his side headed toward the door of the spaceship. Will returned into his cabin and closed the door behind him then joined his waiting family at the door of the ship. Don slid the door open to Smith's icy cold stateroom then unstrapped the corpse from the bed and closed the door behind him. He made his way back out then the women took out the towels from underneath the door.

"Don, are you coming inside?" John asked.

"Think I will wait outside for him to be taken away." Don said with a shake of his head.

"Then so will we," John said.

John pressed a button and the door to the craft slid open then then John and Maureen were the first to descend down the stairs using the steps of the staircase for the first time in a very long time. The walk was slow and gracious as the other members of the family descended down the steps. Robot joined them then Will handed over the silent receptacle that was cheering loudly and singing out of joy from within.

Don came to a pause by the steps as did the rest of the Robinsons. They watched as the medical officers slid up with a mobile bed up the stairs of the Jupiter 2. Robot whirred his upper half from the family then tapped on the container. It was a few moments that lasted in the dark listening to the sound of the wind, enjoying the cool air, and the sounds of engines even the distinctive wheels being driven reminded Don that he was home. And it made him smile at each and every reminder.

Except for one reminder that was in a body bag.

The air grew heavy and saddening.

"Wait," Don slid the zipper down then put aside the tarp looking toward the face of a terrified corpse. "Well, Smith. . ." he chuckled, fondly, in mirth. "Looks like you are back on Earth." he looked around with his hands on his hips. "Where you have always wanted to be." He reflected, sadly, looking aside. "This time; forever."

Don covered the face and zipped it up then stepped back.

"Take him away, officers." Don said.

"Yes, sir." Replied one of the MP's.

Don watched as the older man was taken away to the military ambulance and his hands rolled into fists that was observed by Smith.

"I have heard enough." Smith whispered then Robot complied.

John turned at the sound of the older man's voice, his eyes widening, the blood draining from his face.

"John, what is it?" Maureen asked.

"Thought I heard Smith." John shook his head. "Disturbing."

"I feel that I hear him _all_ the time." Maureen put a hand on his shoulder then smiled.

John smiled back toward Maureen, squeezing her hand in gratitude, then slid it off his shoulder and turned toward the major watching the corpse be taken off into the distance.

"Ready to go, Major?" John asked.

Don turned toward the professor then smiled.

"Ready to have that party that Alpha Control has no doubt set up on quick notice!" Don said.

The family laughed then went toward the vehicles that were waiting for them with open doors.

Behind them each level of the Jupiter 2 lost its lighting and the residential deck door closed.

And the Jupiter 2 was surrounded by Military Police as the three MP jeeps drove off toward Alpha Control.


	11. Judge Judy

The party that was held after their return to Earth was long. It consisted of the Robinsons listening to how Alpha Control reacted to each inflow of stories regarding their return to Earth and dismissing them as hoaxes to the Robinsons laughter over the bewilderment of the other officers and the family recounting one at a time of their adventures, ones that they were allowed to tell, all with getting choked up when it came to being about Smith. Don wasn't as choked up.

It was full of food that ranged in types on the table after the initial welcome party and speech deliveries had been started. Robot went with a technician during the party. Judy stared down the appetizers then closed her eyes feeling her stomach twist into knots. She walked out of the military base then closed her eyes and folded her arms walking on. She looked on toward the night sky with a look of sorrow then leaned against the doorway.

Will exited the building carrying the receptacle in his arms.

"Are you feeling okay?" Will asked.

Judy shook her head.

"I feel awful." Judy said.

"Seeing food making you feel awful that you can't share with with your listening ear?"

"Yes." Judy said. "My appetite doesn't feel so well."

Will walked on then put the receptacle on the bench across from her.

"It is your turn." Will patted on it. "Make sure to turn it off once you're done."

Will turned toward Judy.

"Will-"

"You need to. in fact, you have to. You'll feel better."

"Okay. I will talk." Judy said, then watched as Will returned back into the building. She turned toward the orb then froze spotting the older man staring back at her, attentively, but silent. "Hello."

His face remained unchanged.

"It's been a while since we last spoke."

Judy looked aside.

"All but a day."

She closed her eyes.

"Two days."

She sighed then turned her attention on to him.

"I. . .I. . I. I don't know what to say, Doctor Smith. The last real discussion that we shared was about seeing Zalto and his puppet. You were scared, you were terrified, and I did my best to assure you everything was going to be okay. Not bad of a last conversation, isn't it?"

The holographic head appeared to be nodding.

"When it came down to it, your new opportunity to leave, I thought you were going to stay, Doctor Smith. And fail at getting where you need to be the most," she wiped off a tear with her sleeve. "But you succeeded in the worst way possible."

The holographic head winced.

"Having to die just to get there. If I had known, only known-" she paused shaking her head. "It wouldn't have been much different."

The holographic head nodded.

"I was disgusted and upset about you stealing Zalto's property. So disgusted that had I known that I would never have seen you again, I wouldn't have said it." Judy wiped off several newly formed tears with her yellow tear stained sleeve. "I regret how things turned out."

The holographic head looked aside, regretful, sorrowfully.

"I know not asking Zalto if it were possible must be your top regret."

She took a few steps aside rubbing her shoulder, looking on toward the stars as Smith closed his eyes for a moment then looked on toward Judy.

" _It is._ " the ghost of the reply echoed in the air.

Judy turned away from the night sky then looked down upon Smith.

"Goodbye, Doctor Smith." And she let go of a saddened sigh that hadn't came out hours ago then covered her mouth and closed her eyes as fresh tears arose from her eyes.

" _Good-bye, Judith._ " She felt a hand land on her shoulder, gently, then turned where it had came from with widened eyes.

Judy looked both ways searching for a figure then Don joined her side.

"Looking for me?" Don asked.

Judy turned toward the major then shook her head.

"I. . ." Judy said. "I thought I heard him."

"Heard who?" Don asked.

"Doctor Smith," Judy said. "Sounded so alive. Like he never left."

"I think I hear him all the time," Don said, bemused. "You're not the only one."

Judy tearfully hugged the major, unexpectedly. Don returned the hug and closed his eyes absorbing in the warmth from the younger woman. It had been often when they hugged in their time in space after a life threatening situation and full of relief. But this hug felt different. It was full of warmth, comfort, and loss. It was the perfect blend of all three.

They stood there for a few short moments until the young woman stepped back from Don and smiled holding his hands as he held hers. Judy looked notably better with happier eyes that weren't blocked by the same cloud of sadness then she went inside leaving Don to the bench. Don looked toward the receptacle then approached it. He knelt down and poked at it. He stared at the blinking holographic figure then looked toward the top - his gaze followed by Smith - then back down toward him.

"Not tonight." Don tapped on it then walked away.

The receptacle rolled off the bench landing to the ground with a thud then rolled on into the facility after Don.

 _"Get back here, you motorized soldier!"_ Smith demanded. " _Don't leave me down here to be stepped in by accident!"_


	12. Roll around Alpha Control Headquarters

"Dead and we still can't get a straight answer on what happened to that officer."

Squires looked down upon the corpse that was under the heating ray. The heating ray was hooked into a outlet and it's orange hue was resting upon the older man who's terrified demeanor had yet to slip away due to the heat. The relaxation of the corpse was to happen, Squires was assured, sometime after being thawed out. He dropped the clipboard on to the table with a sigh then looked back over toward the corpse.

 _Creak._ The door opened behind him then Squires turned in the direction of the door anticipating to see the mortician. There was no one there. He looked around the room searching for the source of the noise to find that he was the only one there. He stared with such confusion that he looked down at the sound of a object rolling on the floor then knelt down.

"That is nice!" Squires laughed. "A toy!" He looked down. "Huh?"

Squires looked back toward the device then put it on the neighboring berth.

"What kind of new craze is this?" Squires said.

Squires pat along the device then Smith's face flickered on, staring boredly, back at the man.

"Ah." Squires started to laugh. "A holographic generator."

Squires exited the morgue then came out of Alpha Control.

"Can't last that long being on." Squires said. "Alien gizmo and all."

Squires knelt down then rolled the ball down and turned away.

" _OH SWEET HEAVENS! NOT AGAIN! SQQUIIIIRES, YOU NINNY_!"

Squires turned in the direction of the familiar cry then shook his head.

* * *

The Robinsons departed the Alpha Control facility after the party for the housing that had been alloted to them. Public housing, the word echoed in John's mind. A word that had felt so long ago a distant piece of civilization that he may not have the opportunity to see again. Something he once considered a impossible dream when his main mission was getting his family to Alpha Centauri. A mission that had been delayed for a short period of time. He watched as the city limits passed him as Maureen was beside him looking on.

There was a smile resting in the professor's eyes taking in the sights of civilization. A sight that could never be shared with the one person who tried for two years to get back. It comforted John that the older man was going to see it briefly then be put in the ground where aliens would never be able to disturb him from his eternal peace. The car stopped at the apartment in the cul-de-sac.

John was the first to get out then so was Maureen after shaking Penny's shoulder. The women came out of the door then John went to the other side of the vehicle and took out Will in his arms. John grinned, giving a thumbs up, back at Maureen. Maureen was handed the keys by a military officer then she went toward the front door. John paused in his tracks then looked up toward the stars, with a small smile, facing the constellation that Alpha Centauri was.

"We will see you very soon, Alpha Centauri." John whispered.

It was the first time in along time that the professor had wanted to carry the young boy since being lost and away from home. And this time it wasn't because the boy was hurt, unconscious, or limp. It had been only hours ago that he carried the boy back into the Jupiter 2 and back into bed where he rested then went after Zalto. A fateful set of circumstance that gave a family a second chance at reaching Alpha Centauri in the long run.

John went into the building and closed the door behind him. It had been a long road trip to the city that Alpha Control had decided to forge ahead a residence for the Robinson clan with federal government backing. For the first time, the children were dressed in clothing that had been made by other people and machines that were made by man. Not by Maureen. And it felt nice for a change.

Judy chose her own room then Will and Penny were given a room with two beds that were child-sized. Just the size that they were still in. Maureen tucked Penny into bed and John tucked Will into bed - only after taking off the boy's shoes and wrist watch then dropping them on to the counter. John was the first to exit the room then Maureen came out after turning the lights off.

John and Maureen shared a hug.

"It feels so good to be home." John said once ending the hug.

"More than you know." Maureen said with a smile. "Professor Robinson, how does it feel to be called 'Explorer Robinson' in the coming weeks?"

"A little overwhelming." John said. "We have a lot of data to share with Alpha Control about the planet we just left so I am sure that I won't be paying attention."

"I will be." Maureen said.

"What are you going to do in the mean time?"

"Visit a spa for starters," Maureen said. "I am thinking of writing a book. The most appropiate title yet is already in mind."

"And that is, Doctor Robinson?"

"Lost in Space." Maureen replied.

Maureen snickered then enjoy a small kiss with her partner. John smiled then began to head down the hallway heading for their shared bedroom. Maureen paused then flicked a switch and was struck by the sound that it made. She flicked on and off so John stopped in his tracks beginning to have a small laugh. He grinned, turning toward Maureen, then raised a brow.

"Miss using light switch, darling?"

Maureen looked toward John then smiled and nodded.

"More than I care to have realized." Maureen admitted.

"I missed hearing that click, too." John said.

"It fills me with a certain glee." Maureen said then closed her eyes. "Hearing it." She opened her eyes. "That sound tells me that we are home. Let's go to bed."

For the last time, Maureen flicked the lights off and the hallway became pitch black then walked with John to their shared bedroom, arm in arm.

"Maureen," John said.

"Yes, John?" Maureen asked.

"I feel like we are forgetting something." John said.

"It can wait for tomorrow." Maureen replied as they got changed into the clothes that were left in the drawer. "Can it?"

"If I forgot about it then it must not be important." John shrugged it off.

Maureen joined into the queen sized bed alongside him then they both flicked the night lamps off and fell asleep.

* * *

Robot was set in the environmental technician information center. He had been switched over to a wireless audio system long after the Robinsons had left and went on a long but short lived trip on the field of Earth. His design ultimately remained the same by the outside. Instead of a transparent bobbed helm, his helmet was a small orange tinted bobbed helmet that stood out in contrast from the helmet left on the desk.

"Robot, delete the last information,"

"Affirmative. Deleting."

"I am getting a drink." The technician left and the receptacle rolled right in.

"Booby!"

"Doctor Smith, you are supposed to be with Will."

"Will forgot. What are you doing?"

"Deleting information pertaining to our last information."

"Restore it!"

"But-"

"No, buts! You MUST keep it!"

"Processs has been reversed."

"Good. Now. I am having a little problem finding a way out of this facility. It's a maze."

"Never was a trouble for you when you were alive."

"Everything is so much different from below."

"The last road bump, take a left turn,"

"Ah, thank you, my boobed friend." Smith turned his head around then stared at the doorway and the ball rolled away from Robot in the wide opening that the technician made with his entrance.

"Robot, got the information deleted?"

"Negative."

"Robot, delete the information."

"Affirmative."

"Oh, I forgot a doughnut."

The technician came out and Smith rolled in.

"Where have the Robinsons gone to?"

"Doctor Smith, you're dead!"

"Robot, reverse last deletion."

"The Robinsons have gone to New York. Doctor Smith, have you been lost around Alpha Control for THAT long?"

"Yes. And thank you."

Smith rolled out and in came the technician.

"Robot, information deleted?"

"No."

"Delete that."

"Processed and deleted."

"Hell! I forgot a drink!"

The technician went out and Smith rolled in.

"Ninny, what interstate-"

"This does not compute, you're dead!"

Smith sighed, exasperated, rolling his eyes.

"Reverse last deletion."

"Route 94."

"Thank you."

Smith rolled out then the technician came back in.

"Robot, information deleted?"

"Negative."

"Delete it."

"Processed and deleted."

"Okay-oh man, I forgot the napkins!"

And Smith came rolling in.

"One last question," Smith started. "What movie--"

"This does not compute--" Robot started.

"Reverse last order." Smith cut him off.

"Processed and restored." Robot said.

"What movie would you like to see with the children and I after we get back? They are reairing Harry Potter this month or so I have heard. The Tigger movie, Red Planet, or Space Cowboys? Or emperor's new groove? Or would you like to go with Gladiator with me alone?"

"Emperor's new groove with Will and Penny. You will cover me taking Judy and Major West to see Bedazzled."

"Deal!"

"Then you and I are seeing Gladiator!"

"Gladiator?" Smith said, distraught. "That-"

"That is my movie of choice and you cannot go far from me."

"Alright." Smith rolled in and the technician rolled back in behind him.

"Robot, did you delete the information?"

"Negative."

"Delete the information.

"Processed and deleted."

"Okay, now, what else happened after that?"

"We waited for two hours for Earth."

"Delete that information."

"Processed and deleted."

The technician took a sip then spilled some of his caffeine on to his uniform.

"Oh darn it!"

The technician sped out the doorway then Smith came back in.

"What about final destination? I heard from a couple of people that it is horrifying!"

Robot bobbed his helm up.

"You are dead!"

"Restore last deletes."

"Processed and restored."

"What about final destination?"

"No."

"Alright, take care of yourself-"

"Wait. Don't go, Doctor Smith. Not just yet." Robot wheeled forward. "Can you wait a few?"

"Yes!" Smith exclaimed. "Yes, I mean-Yes, I can."

Robot wheeled back from him returning to where he had been left.

"Hide behind me," Robot said. "And do me a favor."

"What is it?" Smith asked.

"Belay those orders." Robot said. "And hide. They are just starting to study me. We have been deleting unnecessary information for hours."

Smith rolled behind Robot and lay in wait for the technician to return.

"Booby, you look better with your old helmet." Smith commented.

"Thank you, Doctor Smith." Robot whirred toward Smith then away from him as a grin appeared on the receptacle.

* * *

John bolted up from the bed with wide eyes and crazed hair at the same time as Maureen.

"We forgot Will's grieving tool!"

"Maureen, can you place a call to Alpha Control?" John asked.

"Exactly what I am thinking of." Maureen picked up the phone.

"I hope that Will's toy hasn't freaked out people." John laid back down on to the bed as Maureen dialed on the phone.

John turned from away from Maureen then quickly snored away.

"How may I help you?" The operator's voice came over the static.

"Operator, I like to call Alpha Control." Maureen requested.

"That will be five dollars." The woman's voice was soothing, memorable, and so human.

 _Human_. The sound of another human on the line made Maureen smile. She smiled, widely, closing her eyes, at the warmth spreading through her. It had been her first call that she had to make on Earth and got to make at all. Years ago, Maureen believed it would never get to happen but instead as radio calls that went along the lines of 'over' and 'roger' before establishing phone lines between the Jupiters.

"Funds will be wired after this call accordingly." Maureen replied.

"Routing call."

"Thank you." Maureen said.

"Alpha Control here,"

"Our son left a strange orb behind. It is a toy that he got from space. It is a grieving tool given to him by the Mr Zalto that we mentioned." Maureen elaborated. "If you could find it then we would like it mailed over to us if that isn't too much of a trouble."

"We will."

"Thank you, good night."

"Good night, Mrs Robinson."

"Good night, Alpha Control."

Maureen hung the phone up then fell back to sleep knowing all was well.

* * *

Will's eyes were open that night as he recalled what he had forgotten to retrieve. 

_Robot can take care of him_ , Will assured himself as his eyes started to close, _he can_.

Will smiled as he turned away from the door to face the large window displaying the stars and the full bright gray moon that reminded him of a light bulb. Everything was going to be fine. It was always going to be okay with the proper steps taken. Steps that guided to a happy ending for those involved and a bad ending that haunted the one that it did not benefit.

His worry began to fall down the hill in his mind losing its value to that of a unnecessary thought. If Will had forgotten to retrieve the receptacle on a alien planet then it would be a different matter entirely. Will began to fall sleep with the comforted thought; _we're home. No aliens. Just humans._ And that was the best part of having forgotten something important. He had someone to guard his back. And safe guard his best interests.


	13. No need to fear the grieving tool is here

"Alpha Control here,"

"Have you found Will's grieving tool?" Maureen asked.

"Not yet, Doctor Robinson."

"Oh. Well." Maureen sighed over the line then smiled. "Call me when you find it."

"Will do, doctor." The phone was hung up.

And the phone operator on call frowned. She had listened in to a prized conversation that was odd. She picked up the newspaper and scanned the headlines checking for any that mentioned the Jupiter 2's return. There was none of that. Odd, the phone operator thought with a frown lowering the newspaper and shuffling it to the side. She paid the bill that was due for calls across the country with ease but with some gap between each call depending on where she was.

The sound of the Robinsons calling in the last week became familiar and it only pegged the question; why hadn't Alpha Control not announced this news? It would be big news by now. Every other call that she would be fielding would be about the return of the Jupiter 2. If it had arrived at night and made a little splash then it would account for nobody being aware except for Alpha Control and herself.

The phone operator nudged her companion.

"Psst."

"What is it, Ella?" Her friend took off her head set.

"The Jupiter 2 got back last week." Ella, the phone operator, replied.

"You're kidding." her friend said.

Ella shook her head with a big grin.

"I have been fielding calls from the Robinson residence." Ella said.

"Why are you the only one who knows?" her friend asked.

"I don't know." she shrugged. "Surprise, maybe?"

"A good honest to God surprise." Her friend smiled. "That's what we need." her smile turned into a smirk. "Big news to stir up the excitement for colonization in space. Soon enough, trekking through space will be a ordinary ordeal and we won't need to be thinking about rockets as passenger vessels in the next fifty years."

The women giggled at once over the subject.

"I look forward to that." her friend said with a grin.

"It will be the same thing," Ella said. "Only on a different planet. Telephone operating centers will be one big saucer."

"I like the sound of that." her friend replied. "It will be a nice change of scenery. And one step further into living the future."

* * *

Cars were driving on the interstate as a strange machine was rolling forward along the shoulder of the road.

People paid little to no attention to it save for the passengers who occasionally glanced about and saw the machine rolling alongside them.

Some people took photos as the strange Robot wheeled through the road. Attention fell off Robot and people resumed on their treks. The sound of cars zooming by became a familiar sound that lost its momentum and special quality to Smith listening in from the receptacle. It grew night over the orange tinted helm of the advanced model of the environmental machine.

"Booby." Smith started with a whine in his voice. "I am _bored_."

"What is it that you want, Doctor Smith?" Robot asked.

"Some change in scenery." Smith replied.

"Would you like litter?" Robot asked.

"Litter." Smith said, incredulously.

"Affirmative," Robot said.

"What kind of litter?" Smith asked.

"Paper. Cups. Nightlights." Robot said. "And newspaper."

"Give me them. Anything!" Smith plead. "I am bored out of my mind here, my dear bobbed friend."

Robot generated a long stick then shoved the litter into the bag.

"Are you happier now?" Robot asked.

"Ah, this is excellent news! The red sox lost." Smith replied. "Hmmph, this will take awhile to read through. Get me more quality to read."

"Affirmative." Robot said.

And the trek resumed with long stares coming from the people looking out their windows at the strange alien.

* * *

_"Alien invasion or some kind of prank?"_

_A video was playing on the screen of the purple machine rolling through the streets._

_"We have yet to get any idea or confirmation on what exactly this strange creature is," Reported the newswoman in the background. "It is too different, far too complex, and alive to be a machine made on Earth according to some people such as Elizabeth Rachels."_

_"That thing waved at me! Waved it's claw at me and waved saying 'How do you do' and a whiny voice that was asking for more paper!" Rachels exclaimed. "It reminded me of the photograph for the environmental Robot for the Robinsons except for the chest. It's chest was so different and it's claws were poking out of its sides instead of the front---"_

John turned the TV set off with a flick within the wooden frame then looked up toward Will that night.

"Will. . ." John started.

"I didn't ask him to come over." Will said.

"Then why is he coming?" John asked. 

"I don't know, dad." Will said with a shrug. 

"And the voice?" John asked. 

"I don't know about that, either." Will replied with a shake of his head. "Robot might have the AI of the model he stole in there with him. And he could be bringing the receptacle with him."

"Is this what you are going with?" John asked. 

"I am sticking to it." Will said.

"If you lose that receptacle a second time then Robot _won't_ be there to back you up." John said.

"I know." Will said. "Next time, I won't lose it. It will be where it should be. Toy's have their time limit, dad."

"Will it return to Mr Zalto?" John asked with a raise of his brow.

"No." Will shook his head. "It will just stay and become a empty shell of itself once it has served it's purpose."

"Alright, son." John said. "And don't even think of getting up to watch that Star Wars rerun." 

"I won't, dad." Will snickered. "I don't like wars."

"Andddd, who shot first?" John asked.

"How is that a question?" Will asked.

"Just humor me." John held his hand up with a short laugh.

"Han Solo." Will said.

John grinned.

"Good night, Will." John said.

"Good night, dad." Will said.

John turned toward the table where the older members of the family were playing a game. 

"No, he didn't." Don said.

John laughed then rejoined the table.

* * *

That following morning; Squires sighed, slumping in his chair then shook his head.

"You mean that thing-" Squires twirled his hands in the air, forming about right the shape of the receptacle, above his desk.

"The grieving tool,"

"Was not a toy?" Squires asked.

"Yes, sir."

"And the Robinsons failed to mention that?" Squires's brows raised.

"It was a very exciting night, sir."

"And Robot knows of this?" Squires asked.

"We didn't exactly ask him about the events between deleting his tapes,"

"You did-" his voice cracked. "What?"

"We deleted his tapes to make room for the important ones."

"And where is he now?" Squires asked, patiently.

The two technicians stood side by side staring at Squires, their eyes wide as saucers, as if caught in the headlights of a car.

"Get him."

"Yes, sir!" was the replies from the officers.

The technicians fled from the office leaving the general alone. He picked up his mug of chocolate then leaned back into the chair and took a sip from the cup. He stared out the window looking at the sky that would one day be filled by several Jupiters flying toward the heavens traveling in a sea heading for Alpha Centauri. He could see it in his mind. A perfect surreal image that had the potential of happening and was going to become reality any day now. A smile of ease grew on his face then he took another sip from the cup.

"Sir!"

"Yes?"

"Robot isn't here."

"What?" Squires asked.

"It left."

"You make it sound that he got up and left on his own accord!" Squires got up from the desk then walked around it.

The officers exchanged a glance.

"That is what we think."

Squires sighed, briefly closing his eyes, reeling in his temper.

"How long ago did you leave him?" Squires asked.

A awkward silence spread between the two groups as the general stood from across them.

"We have been studying the scientific analysis from his tapes-"

"How long ago did you leave him?" Squires repeated his question.

"Monday night, sir."

Squires put down the mug on the table with a frown.

"It's Friday and neither of you decided in that time to check on him between then?" Squires asked.

"Yes, sir." the two officers nodded at once.

"You are dismissed." Squires said.

The men went out the door then closed it behind them and he returned to the desk.

"Oh, for petes sake." Squires's put his elbows on the counter then dropped his head into his hands with a groan. "I have to tell them that we lost their environmental Robot."

Squires shook his head.

* * *

Don pressed the doorbell then waited for it to open. The door was opened first by Judy then she grinned and embraced him in a hug that Don returned, warmly, openly. She took his hand and allowed him inside of the house. Don closed the door behind him. It had became almost a ritual for the Robinsons, almost two weeks in to their stay on Earth, continuing what they had started in space: the crew eating together as a family when it came to breakfast. It didn't feel the same eating without the other.

"Mom, have they found the tool yet?" Will asked.

"Not yet." Maureen replied.

"Been searching for three days," John said. "It's a ball, William. Balls roll into pretty difficult and complicated situations."

"Can't be in the gutter, being used as a yoga tool, and it can't be used for baseball," Will said. "Or being sold at a bidding war. It's too big to be used for anything."

The doorbell rang drawing the attention of all the members at the large table.

"I will get it!" John said then came to the door and opened it then grinned. "Ah, hello. Robot-" his eyes widened. "Robot! I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow night!"

"Hello, Professor Robinson." Robot said. "I hitchhiked."

"Robot!" Will bolted for the environmental machine. "Thanks!"

"You are very welcome, Will." Robot said. "It was a long trip."

"You mean you rolled all the way here?" Maureen joined Will's side.

"Affirmative." Robot replied. "This was a journey that I had to make sure was carried out and no harm was brought to the grieving tool."

"Why is your model purple and pink?" John asked. "And they moved your vocal synthesizer!"

"Test run for a future environmental Robot." Robot said. "They intend to try this model out in several decades. Going out with all the glitches and problems."

"And how is that doing?" Maureen asked.

"Horrible." Robot said. "I do not like it! I do not like it!"

"Come on in, Robot." John said. "You look like the kind who needs to rest for a moment and have some motor oil."

"Thank you, Professor Robinson." Robot said as the couple stepped back then allowed Robot inside of their house.

"Where is the motor oil?" Don asked.

"In the second drawer in front of the family car." John said. "It has a small beer fridge."

"Got it." Don bolted into the garage then returned with a can of motor oil and was handed a rag by Maureen.

Robot handed Will a large sack to him then the boy fell to the ground, unexpectedly.

"Will!" Maureen helped the boy up and John grabbed the heavy bag. "Are you okay?"

"I am okay," Will said. "That bag is heavy."

John peered inside of the bag and his eyes widened as Maureen grimaced at the stench coming from it.

"Robot." John turned his gaze on to Robot then raised his brow. "Is this _all_ the trash from the side of the road?"

"Affirmative." Robot replied.

"I will put it right where it belongs." John walked away then went out into the garage and dumped the trash into the open trash can then closed the trash can. John returned back inside of the house then handed it back to Robot. "You can put that bag where you summoned it."

"I got gifts." Robot said over the grinning young boy.

A loud ring echoed from the kitchen.

"I will get it, mother." Judy said then came to the phone and unhooked it. "Robinson residence." she twisted and curled the long cord then grinned. "General Squires! Oh?" Judy turned toward the waiting environmental robot set in the living room. "Well, Robot just got here with Will's grieving tool so it is alright." she turned away from Robot. "You too," she smiled, widely. "Thank you. Good-bye."

Then Will put the grieving tool in his room and returned to the table joining his family.

"Robot, have you decided which movie you like to see with us?" Penny asked.

"Affirmative." Robot replied. "The Emperor's New Groove."

"I heard that is a funny movie over the radio." John said.

"And I am going to see Gladiator." Robot said. 

John and Don looked toward Robot with raised eyebrows. 

"Alone?" Don asked. 

"Affirmative." Robot said. "I will be taking Will's grieving tool for this exercise."

"That would be fun." John said, bemused. "So, Don, how has been driving around the state been?"

"With unlimited funds from Alpha Control and bike racing, fun." Don said. "No one believes me when I tell them I am Major West."

The group laughed at once then resumed eating their breakfast.

"Don, are you still up for Bedazzled?" Judy asked.

"Uh huh." Don replied with a grin.


	14. a theater adventure

"Two children, one adult." Robot said.

"That will be eight dollars, sir."

Robot's claw went into the knapsack and tapped against the receptacle. Smith could hear, and even see, the claw clack against the receptacle. At first, he winced. Each sound that it made clung loudly in his receptacle. It echoed in ways that it wouldn't have being alive. It sounded like fingernails screeching on a chalkboard but louder. He groaned, mildly, to himself rolling his eyes in the self made purgatory.

From outside of the knapsack, Robot groaned over Smith, then slid out dollar after dollar on the table overlapping Smith's groans.

"Bad solar energy digestion." Robot complained.

The cashier looked toward the machine then raised the eyebrow and lowered shifting their attention on to the cash register.

"Alright." The cashier replied.

Penny looked over, puzzled, at the knapsack then back toward Will as she was getting to become intrigued regarding the knapsack.

"That is a first for you, Robot." Penny noted.

"Some of the modifications are uncomfortable." Robot replied.

"Theater room to the right, room 7." the cashier replied handing out the tickets over the counter. 

"Thank you." Will took the tickets and went over to the snack bar joined by the duo.

"Will, what was that?" Penny asked.

"What?" Will asked.

"The sound I heard, it sounded like . . ." she frowned. "Doctor Smith's groaning."

"That's just the grieving tool." Will shook his hand. "It was designed to sound _exactly_ like him in any circumstance. Even hearing loud noises."

"Okay." Penny said. "Is it helping you?"

"It is." Will said. "Gives me emotional security."

"If Doctor Smith were in there, he would be complaining." Penny said as Smith's self-restraint _not_ to speak was being tested.

"I like two medium sized popcorn," Will said.

"And a sprite." Penny said.

"Five dollars." replied the cashier.

Robot's claw clack against the receptacle - with scores of groans - then yanked his claw back out dropping the cash to the counter.

"That should pay for it." Robot said.

The cashier took the cash then smiled back and went to the back side of the front. Penny was given her sprite first then the large bags of buttery popcorn was taken out of the popcorn machine. The bags were slid forward then Will took the first one and Robot took the second one.

They went down the long hall then took a turn going down another hallway that was decorated in picture frames with movie posters and bulbs that surrounded the frames. They went inside of the theater room in a single file line. Robot ascended up the platform heading to the top until they came to the second to last row.

Penny, Robot, and Will went in first then paused in the center of the row. Will slid down the seat then Robot handed the bag to the boy. Robot slid out the receptacle and slid it into the seat then wheeled over to Will's side. Will handed over the second bag of popcorn to his sibling. Penny's gaze was fixated on the screen as Will tapped on the receptacle.

Smith's face reappeared on the receptacle watching the screen become highlighted in color. Time went on quickly observing the ads come and go. The shapes of figures still entering the sea of seats were definite and comforting. A far more soothing piece of civilization that relaxed the children in the theater. The movie played once the ads were done. And it all became silent as the holographic representation of Smith's face on the receptacle stared on.

Chuckles escaped from the crowd. Laughter followed suit. And the film proceeded to draw out the laughter of the crowd including the Robinson children. At some points in the film, Penny thought she heard a familiar laugh that boomed richly through with delight in it. She looked over toward Robot with a furrowed brow then turned her attention to the screen with quite a startle. The events proceeding after it on the screen was enough to bury the confusion. And the film came to end in a blur.

"That was fun." Will said.

"Will," Penny said. "I heard his laugh."

"It was also programmed to do that." Will said.

Penny looked toward the deep purple receptacle with a frown.

"If Zalto was in his mind as Doctor Smith claimed that he was . . ." Penny mulled it over. "perhaps, he did hear his laugh."

"And if it was really his laugh?" Will asked.

Penny's eyes flashed open in a unexpected moment of anger toward her younger sibling.

"Will, that would be cruel and wrong to bring the dead to life in that way." Penny said, sharply but in a hurt and chiding tone. "They wouldn't be fully able to live." 

"I know it is." Will said, agreeing to Penny's comment with a nod which startled her.

"Then why trap the dead in there?" Penny asked. 

"What if the dead wants to finish up some unfinished business?" Will asked.

Penny paused thinking it over, playing with her fingers, giving it some hard thought looking aside then turned back toward him.

"I would be strongly against keeping him." Penny said. "There are better ways of going about it. Like mediums, possession, and haunting--"

"Penny, what if he knows a way out and is doing it on his own will?" Will cut her off.

Penny stared at Will as the theater was slowly being emptied.

"You didn't just ask this tool to be made for yourself, did you?" Penny asked.

Will nodded, relaxed, but quite relieved her question.

"I made it for _everyone_ , Penny." Will said. "Once it has served it's purpose, it will deactivate itself and . . ." he didn't finish the last part as his mind did mental gymnastics. "I can give it to you if you like?"

Penny paused thinking over how to best reply.

"It would make a nice water bowl for the fish on Gamma." Penny said earning a smile from her brother. "Will, I don't know what it is really but thank you." she grabbed him into a hug and he returned it. "Thank you for giving me the opportunity."

"You're welcome." Will said, closing his eyes, warmly smiling.

It was Penny who ended the hug stepping back with her hands on the side of his arms.

"Let's go home." Penny said.

Will put the dimmed object down receptacle into the knapsack and handed it over to Robot.

"Will, Penny, I will join you later after Gladiator." Robot said.

"Have fun!" Penny said.

"See you later, Robot." Will said, then descended down the stairs along with the Penny.

Robot loomed over the bag for several minutes waiting for them to leave then once they were gone, he tapped on it and whispered, 

"You laughed too loud, Doctor Smith." Robot warned then tapped on the receptacle. 

Smith was still cackling.

"The restaurant scene was perfect!" Smith cried. "Perfect!"

* * *

It was hours later did Robot return to the Robinson residence and was allowed in by Judy. Robot wheeled into the living room then stood there, unmoving, then had a loud sigh of relief and fell back on to the couch behind him. Robot raised his red steaming wheels as smoke was floating off his treads. Maureen returned with a towel coated in cold water then dropped it on to Robot's treads.

"Thank you, Doctor Robinson." Robot said.

"You are very welcome." Maureen said with a smile. "Was the movie enjoyable?"

"Affirmative." Robot replied then waved a arm. "THIS. IS. SPAAARTAA!"

Maureen chuckled then let him be and went back to the other side of the house.

"Robot, can you make me a see through knapsack?" Penny approached Robot. "I like to deter unwanted attention on me that way."

"Affirmative." Robot replied.

"Mommy is taking me and Judy to a rock concert." Penny said. "I am a little scared."

"No need to fear," Robot bobbed his helm up. "Robot is here!"

From within, Smith fought back a groan.

"Great!" Penny said. "We are going on Saturday."

* * *

The rock concert was full of excited people ranging in age. Maureen was startled to see so many older people filling the crowds not just the young adults. She peered out the window spotting the elderly being guided to the front entrance of the concert. She smiled, assured, then waved her children off and drove away. Judy and Penny waved back at the departing car then went inside of the concert with grins. Penny slipped her hand into the see through bag and tapped on the top of it while worming their way through the crowd that lacked seats.

The concert started with music and cheering and singing along to the singers. The loud squealing in the air from the younger fans was unifying, Penny found. Not being the only one squealing pure delight at hearing music from a band that she had liked prior to leaving Earth and this time she wasn't just listening to it alone. It was more reminders tat they were home and it wasn't a dream as she felt that it was. It was the most welcoming and well given situation since becoming lost.

After a couple songs, the first intermission started. Penny turned the receptacle off and Smith was singing to himself a song from the concert with laughter. Penny and Judy were laughing as they went to the back end where the drinks and food stands were as Judy took money out of her pocket. Penny watched as Judy combed her hands over her pockets then slid them in once feeling them. 

"I am still not used to there being pockets in my clothes," Penny said.

Judy looked toward Penny then smiled.

"When we get to Gamma, we can ask mother to give us those." Judy said.

"I will have fun zipping them." Penny admitted. "Pockets that don't need to be reserved and used sparingly."

"Zippers," Judy said. "Just imagine how zipper crazy mother is going to get once we get there."

"I can imagine." Penny said with a laugh.

Penny was shoved forward and landed with a crash and the sound of a crack was heard. Smith watched as a three long cracks formed above his head then grew horrified at the sight. The next that happened was the bag twirling around to face the three scornful and intimidating taller men holding knives in their hands. Judy came over to Penny's side.

"Give us all your money."

Judy slipped out the rest of the cash that she had and handed it over.

"That was easy."

"Let's not do some stealing from the elderly, kay?" reminded the thief in the back. "We'll get someone really hurt that way."

Another of the band looked down toward the bag that was beside Penny.

"And that orb."

"No," Penny grabbed the white bag. "We can't give that away."

"Penny---"

"No!" Penny said and Judy's eye widened in shock from the rude tone. "No." Then she apologized to the thieves. "I am sorry for sounding so mean. But, we can cannot give our orb friend away." Penny added in the next breath. "It has no value for you."

"Alright then, we'll take it for ourselves."

"No, please, don't!" Penny had a strong grip on the bag. "Please!"

Penny's grip was lost after a valiant tug of war and the bag was yanked out of her hands. The receptacle flew out of the bag striking the first thief at the head then smacked the other one at the face. The women fled fast as they could fleeing from the scene as groans escaped from the crowd. Judy held on to Penny's hand as they made a run for it fleeing from the scene. The receptacle rolled after them as the women went behind a empty stand and the men chase after them.

"I want to go home." Penny said.

"We will go home." Judy looked out from the station then picked up a phone from the counter and lowered it down beside her.

"No." Penny shook her head as she started to cry. "Home _home_."

Judy put the phone receiver down and brought Penny into a hug then the receptacle came to a pause across from them. The receptacle rolled away this time chasing after the men. Like bowling pins, people were knocked down by the receptacle that caused a domino effect with shrieks. Judy was the first to get up then go in the wide passageway observing fallen people watching the receptacle take a turn past a tent. Penny joined her side then her facial features became decorated in worry. And the thieves crashed to the ground, loudly.


	15. A family matter

"Dad, can I and Robot go to a baseball game?"

Will approached his father. His father was in the process of typing a speech on a 20th century typewriter that clacked between each slam of his finger. The bulky and large computer of the 21st century was on the counter, powered off, across from the professor ready and willing to operate.

"Sure." John said. "Just make sure Robot has his defense systems charged."

"I will." Will turned away then began to walk on.

"And," John added. Will turned toward John. "be careful."

"Is Penny feeling any better?" Will asked.

John paused once putting in the comma then turned toward Will and took off his reading glasses.

"She has bounced back." John said. "They are still searching the area for your receptacle at the concert."

"I have a feeling that I will find the receptacle sooner or later," Will said.

"And Penny has told me that it got cracked." John said.

"Cracked?" Will said, concerned. "How badly? Is it covered in it? How bad is it?"

"Not bad," John said. "Will, it has a very good chance of breaking on Earth than it did in space and you must be extremely careful with this grieving tool." then his voice turned into a warning tone. "Don't take it outside of the house after the police find it."

"I am giving it to Don after that trip to the Grand Canyon that you promised." Will said. "It is his turn."

"Speaking of the Grand Canyon," John said. "Don is going on a test run with the Jupiter 2's warp engine that Alpha Control has modified."

"When?" Will asked. 

"After our field trip." John said. "They want to test every level of warp before applying to the family program."

"How long is he going to be gone?" Will asked.

"We don't know where they intend to do the warp trials and he may not be back for a week." John said. "For all we know, Don may be doing a lap around the moon with Alpha Control monitoring him for a month."

"What if it is for a month?" Will asked. "What then?"

"We go on a around the world vacation!" John grinned then rubbed his son's head shuffling the red hair and the child laughed. "Places that we wished that we went before launch."

"Are we going to see Niagra falls?" Will asked.

"We are definitely going there." John said. "Can you take being on a boat with water crashing on you?"

"Dad, I went over a hungry sea and went places that kids my age don't go." Will said. "It's nothing big compared to that."

"So it is." John said. "Your mother, your younger sister, and I are going to the movies this afternoon; if we are not back then, I like you to go to the skating park and burn off some time."

"Sounds fun," Will said.

"It will be the best kind of fun that you have," John said "You may not get a opportunity like it when we go traveling."

"That is what makes it so special." Will replied. "Thank you, dad."

Will walked on then John returned his attention on to the type writer.

"John. . " Maureen's voice came behind him. "Why are you not the Apple Computer?"

"That computer moves slowly." John said. "It takes a hour for the screen to lead, even to use the internet!" He lifted a arm up pointing toward the machine resting across from him. "I thought it would have gotten faster and much improved by the year 2000."

"They are just babies compared to the machines that we got to meet out there," Maureen joined his side then put a hand on his shoulder. "Give them time."

"Darling," John smiled, looking up toward her, putting a hand on her hand. "By the time it loads, I would have forgotten what I wanted to do." he raised his brow. "How have you been fairing with the computer?"

"Easy enough." Maureen said with a grin. "Judy and Don just left for their date night."

"And where are they going, Doctor Robinson?" John asked.

"Oh . . ." she looked up filing through her memory then frowned. "something about a restaurant, Professor Robinson." Maureen replied. "Judy said it was one of the least expensive ones."

"They deserve the best place to serve them," John said. "We have been gone for so long. . . I doubt anyone would recognize them at a expensive restaurant."

"They are not risking their date night being interrupted." Maureen said then John laughed.

"Maureen, how does this look?" John asked, lifting the paper half way off the typewriter.

Maureen looked down then squinted, she smiled, then leaned back.

"Not bad," Maureen said. "Needs a lot more polishing."

"Where, specifically?" John asked.

"The parts about being on the final frontier." Maureen said.

"Hmm."

"Specifically the parts where you mention making and finding materials to live on like hunters and gathers and farmers did in their day." She began to grin at the strip of text that her eyes landed on. "I see you put in a mining deutronium joke."

"Well, is it good?" John asked.

Maureen grinned at the prospect then began to laugh letting it fall back where it had been.

"Very clever execution." Maureen said. "The best kind of space joke I have see. Otherwise, you have a splendid start."

"To inexperienced pioneers," John reiterated. "is it a good joke?"

"I see it as perfect the way it is." Maureen said.

What Maureen got in response was John's radiant grin.


	16. Mundane but uplifting Earthly adventures

Robot took Will to the baseball game in the taxi. Will looked out the window as they were driven to the stadium. The taxi paused along the sidewalk then Will opened the door and got out. He helped Robot out of the taxi then something clacked against Will's boot. Will looked over spotting a large messy ball.

"Robot, towel please." Will was handed the towel then he wiped the dirt off to reveal the receptacle then he tapped on it. "Doctor Smith! Are you okay?"

"Never better," Smith replied.

"Good," Will relaxed. "I thought for a moment there you might have leaked out of it."

"No need to my fear, my dear boy." Smith grinned. "Smith is here to finish his unfinished business!"

Will cleaned the rest of the filth off the receptacle.

"How was finding your way here?" Will asked.

"Difficult." Smith said.

"How did you find us?" Robot inquired as they walked on toward the baseball stadium.

"There is a map all over the city on the platforms at every crosswalk. I had to roll away just to get a clear view and get my way to it. Had to escape from several dogs, cats, and thieves just to get here, and children who used me as a toy!"

Robot and Will laughed in unison at the older man's reply as they went inside.

* * *

"Hey, kid." Will was approached by one of the more taller kids. "You look like that Robinson boy."

"I get that a lot." Will replied. "I count that as a blessing."

"Must be otherwise. My name is George." George said. "Don't you get kids ask how you got back?"

"Not really." Will said.

George's friends gasped in shock.

"What's your name?" George asked.

"Name is not important." Will said. "How about we compete against each other? My skateboarding skill against yours?"

"I would like to beat a look alike of Will Robinson any day!" George announced. 

"I haven't done some serious skateboarding in a few years since we went to Russia." Will said.

Robot was lurking in the background, hiding behind a pillar, with books around him and the small receptacle that was powered on.

"GAME ON!"

Will came to the edge of the skateboard rink then fell forward and guided himself on with a grin. Will slid down the rink with a laugh then returned up the other side and twisted and twirled then land on the skateboard then flew on past George flying in the air above his head then did a impressive feat and landed once more back on to the skateboard. Will used the geography of the skateboard drink to his advantage then balanced the skateboard along the edge with one set of wheels facing the edge and the other side facing in the air much to the shock of the others.

Will secured himself to a landing beside George then flipped the skateboard up.

"Your turn, George!" George's friend nagged. 

The receptacle rolled on away from the books joining the crowd.

"I can get higher than you, kid." George said.

George slid forward then had little fan fare and crashed to the ground with a small leap compared to Will.

"George," George's friends surrounded him as did Will and the receptacle using the small space that was allotted. "you okay?"

"My pride." George whined.

Will laughed and so did the rest.

"Are you good at chess by any chance?"

George was up to his feet.

"BOYS, GET THE CHESSBOARD!" George cried and the crowd went off then George took Will by the arm. "My place is this way!"

Will went along, chuckling, curious to see if he were better at chess than skateboarding as he was. 

"You went too fast," Will noted. "Instead of doing it for fun, you did it for competition."

"This time, I am going to win!" George declared.

He didn't.

* * *

John returned that night with the family to find Will seated along the doorway to the house leaned against the receptacle that was covered in stickers. John picked up the young boy into his arms then Penny opened the door for him. He went inside carrying the tired child and went down the hallway.

Maureen followed suit then John exited the hallway as Penny put the fast food on the table. John put the plates on the table including the silverware. Judy came in next with a happy sigh and her jacket along her shoulders making her way toward the narrow hallway singing to herself " _I wanna hold your hand_ " softly and happily heading for the bathroom to wash up for dinner.

"Hello, Professor Robinson." Robot greeted as he entered the apartment.

"Hello, Robot." John said.

"How was the movie?" Robot asked.

"It was scientifically horrifying," John shuddered and Maureen grimaced from behind him and Penny shook her head in disgust. "Red Planet makes the way that we experienced space kinder and better. Perhaps, a little more innocent."

"Affirmative." Robot replied.

"How was the game?" John asked.

"It was adequate." Robot replied. "Will had fun."

"Long as he had fun," John said. "I will be happy about it." He looked toward the receptacle. "So, the receptacle was returned?"

"It was." Robot replied. "A series of circumstance returned it to us."

"Looks like our road trip to the Grand Canyon will be a fun one." John noted. "Thanks for watching him."

"You are welcome, Professor Robinson."

"Was there any trouble?" John asked.

"Negative." Robot replied. "No one approached us to pose any significant danger. They weren't bold enough to do it as the alien lifeforms we met in space."

"That is a relief that you did not need to use your defense system." John said. "You had it lucky."

"That, we did." Robot agreed as Maureen came down the hall dusting her hands off with a smile.

"Mommy, daddy," Penny spoke up.

"Yes?" The parents turned toward the young girl.

"I look forward to the Grand Canyon."

"So do we, Penny." Maureen said with a smile. "So do we."

"Robot." John said. "While we go to the Grand Canyon, Alpha Control would like to do some test runs."

"I am ready and willing, Professor Robinson, for any matter pertaining to the colonization of the Alpha Centauri system." Robot replied.

"Good," John said. "They want to pick you up in a few hours at the nearest Military installation."

* * *

The family went to La Vegas in a motor home rental as the journey was so long getting there. The family decided against having to take a van to Las Vegas. The receptacle was packed with a large puzzle pressed against it with hundreds if not thousands of images that were tiny and had to be searched for. The ride was quite long with occasionally Will taking out the receptacle and hanging out on a park bench enjoying the weather.

The family took family photographs in front of markers at rest stops making silly faces and sometimes going along into observational stations that were small ideal versions of a section from a museum complete with information and taxidermy on display. The imagery were a delight to look at for the women. The sights of human civilization around John were enough to reassure him multiple times; _it's okay. You're safe. You're home. Not on a alien world._ And Maureen's hand holding his own hand was comfort as well. 

Will returned to these places with the receptacle after his family went to buy some lunch or snacks.

Will took pictures using the new electronic camera in front of some of the decorative markers of the land with the receptacle turned on and Smith's well aged grin appearing on the film.

* * *

The Grand Canyon tour was everything that John ever wanted.

It was particular enjoying for the family to go on the ground floor tour with other people.

The moment taped over the rough and hardship provoking moments they had struggling to survive in space that brought certain moments where they found a patch of hospitality and certain relief for the crew of the Jupiter 2. A moment that once had been shared with just them, but now, it was a natural sight of the landscape and brought only awe. Not hopping into a vehicle and driving down to check on what it had to share as a reprieve from the drought or food shortage.

John noticed that his wife smiled brighter and happier as she held on to his hand looking on. And yet, something about the journey was missing. As if there was members of the family that wasn't there. John turned his head toward the children and accounted for members of his family. Everyone was there, except for Robot and Smith. It felt slightly off to be without them, John realized. 

His son was strolling forward with a transparent bag holding the turned off receptacle whistling cheerfully using a walking stick as his guide forward as they walked along the ledge. The family were keeping themselves balanced along the edge as they came to a pause on the edge of the ledge staring on at what laid below them as the tour guide was grinning seated on a boulder alongside them taking a pause allowing them to admire the beauty of the landscape. Maureen gazed on admiring the scenic scenery ahead of her.

"Mommy," Penny said. "Doesn't this remind you of Gulbaris?"

"Very." Maureen said.

"Just as beautiful as the luxury parts of it in every way." John said.

"Least we get to share the beauty with other people." Judy said.

"Indeed!" Will piped up.

And the family laughed, their laughter spread infecting the other people, until the entire group of tourists were laughing.


	17. a version of good-bye

"William." Smith said, concerned. "Are you okay?"

"You want to go to dad after Don?" Will asked, ending his silence. "You'll be gone before I know it."

"The first good-bye was uncertain." Smith said. "Now, it is."

Will started to sniffle and wipe off tears.

"I don't want you to go." Will said

Smith lowered his gaze.

"I should have listened to you." Smith's attention went up toward the boy as he spoke softly. "I want to listen to you at this opportunity. . ." Smith frowned looking aside as a tinge of regret replaced his facial features.

"But, you can't." Will said. 

Smith returned his attention on toward Will. 

"I cannot," Smith said, softly, nodding his head. "A man can't live this way forever."

Will lowered his head with a sigh lifted his attention up toward Smith with renewed curiosity.

"Doctor Smith, did you really intend to kill us all in the beginning?" Will asked

Smith froze with his eyes flashed open and genuinely became afraid.

"I am afraid that you won't like the answer." Smith replied turning aside quite irked. 

"I have suspected it all along. . ." Will replied as Smith turned his attention upon the boy. "I don't want to believe it."

"Our last conversation in this way of existence," Smith said. "do you wish for it to end this way, William?"

"Telling me the truth is good-bye." Will said.

Smith winced, frightened, his head moving to the back of the receptacle quite uneasy.

"I told you that I was---"

"Doctor Smith," Will started. "I won't destroy the receptacle." 

"You will want to." Smith said, quietly.

"You are my friend." Will said. "Friends don't destroy each other."

Smith lifted his brows in disbelief.

"Really, William." Smith questioned.

"Really," Will said.

"Do you still call me friend for what potential lethal situations I brought to your family in the first year?" Will looked aside thoughtfully then turned his attention back on to Smith and nodded back in return. "Almost separated them all by the Keeper."

Will squinted down toward the older man sensing that he were delaying answering the question. 

"Doctor Smith," Will said. "Did you or did you not try to kill us all? No excuses." Smith was reluctant to speak. "Just a yes or no question."

Smith was silent at the question then looked toward the side, sorrowfully, then briefly closed his eyes and nodded his head.

"I did." Smith admitted with his head lowered in shame.

Smith raised his head up as he watched the boy become disappointed. And he found that he didn't like that. Not one bit. Not even when he was dead. Not even after having to relive watching the child shake his head in disappointment in the third year regarding Earth being on his mind on a constant basis.

"But . . ." Smith started, softly, turning his attention aside if only briefly then lifted his attention up. "that was _before_ I got to know your family, my dear boy." 

Will turned off the receptacle then put it back into the luggage compartment and walked off.

"Are you ready to go, Will?" Penny asked.

"Ready." Will said with a nod. "Got my last order of business done."

And Will put the receptacle off his mind as he went into the motor home.


	18. A adventure with a receptacle

"Will wanted to give you this," John handed the receptacle over to the younger man through the driver side window.

Don raised a brow then looked up.

"I won't be gone that long." Don said.

"And we thought that, too." John said. "Have a clear head wherever you go."

"Is that a order or a recommendation?"

"A recommendation." John said with a grin. "Will would be disappointed if I came back with it."

Don looked down toward the receptacle then back up toward the professor.

"I will take it." Don said. "Not because I had no choice."

"Sure, sure," John said. "Just come back in one piece and if you don't use it . . . I am sure Will will understand your feelings on the matter."

"Have fun on that world tour." Don said.

"Don, you are going to have the most fun out there of us all." John pointed toward the sky with his index finger and his fingers were curled against his palm.

"Sure will," Don grinned.

"This will be a long and eventful survey compared to that." John pointed down. "Like to go out there with you and test those modifications they are doing to the warp mode but family is very important."

"Very." Don agreed. "Enjoy what little time you get to spend on Earth."

"I will." John grinned. "See you later, Don."

John drove off from the major in the military facility then Don turned around and faced the Jupiter 2.

The receptacle slipped out of his grip then fell to the ground with a alarming loud crack that Don become rigid.

He looked down then frowned and picked it up observing a crack that had aligned on the bottom with the rest of the receptacle. He grimaced at the damage then walked up to the space ship. He closed the door to the residential deck then resumed his trek into the conn. He set the receptacle on to the chair alongside him and buckled it in. He tapped on the roof of the receptacle then buckled himself back into the seat.

"Sorry about that," Don said. "You're slippery as hell."

He looked down toward the glaring projection of Smith.

"I will fix that," Don said. "Somehow. Nasty crack you got there."

Smith continued to glare at him.

"This is Alpha Control, Lieutenant Colonel West. Over. Are you ready to perform the test run?"

"This is the Jupiter 2," Don replied, picking up the radio. "Ready as ever. Roger."

Smith's features softened then he smiled.

"The sky is clear. Over." Alpha Control replied. "Perform the trial."

"Lifting off in five seconds." Don said. "Roger."

The Jupiter 2 began to lift off, the landing legs tucking under the frame, as the face of the older man turned away facing the view screen admiring the color of the sky and the clouds. The sound of the engine below wailed loudly against the sound of Alpha Control's general launch alarm. The Jupiter 2 soared into the sky returning into the blackness that was replaced by white dots and the view of the moon from across.

Don observed the modified panel alongside him then slid the level forward up to 'Warp Level 1'.

"Alpha Control, here, we like you to do some test laps around mars. It will take seventeen days to arrive at Mars at Warp level 1 according to our computer simulations. Trial 2 involves returning at level 2 of warp to Earth that will cut down the warp to ten days. Warp 3 is part of trial 3; turns it down to six days. Warp 4 is five days. Warp five is four days. We like you to do the rest of these trials between Mars and the moon. Over."

"You are thinking of colonizing---what?" Don asked. "OveR."

"It's the nearest planet that we have to test the warp drive at," Alpha Control replied. "Over."

"Just a test." Don said. "Over."

"We want to be sure that Alpha Centauri's potential warp drive is safe. We want to test the Jupiter 3 for it after Trial 1. Jupiter 3 will be the only additional Jupiter 2 and the warp drive to test if the new Jupiters we built can handle short term flight. Or if we need to reformat them to the way the Jupiter 2 is. Over"

"Sounds great, Alpha Control." Don said. "See you in seventeen days! Roger. Jupiter 2 out."

Don looked down toward the receptacle then smiled.

"Looks like it is just you and me for the next few weeks." Don noted.

The holoprojection of Smith scowled and the crack glowed light green.

"I have to fix that." Don said.

Don set in the coordinates to the ship on the astronavigator then went into the side panel. Don returned, slipped on a duct tape on to the piece and added layer after layer until it was a strong flat piece of cardboard which blended in among the receptacle.

"Good as new!" Don said.

He grinned with a pat on the receptacle and Smith's projection vanished.

"Ah, so that is how it is done." Don said.

He sat back down alongside the receptacle then put his hands on the back of his head swerved toward the receptacle sliding his feet on the arm rest of the chair. He stared at the screen for hours with attention shifting from the window to the radar scanner. He looked over then pat on the object, lightly, just to watch the man's face reappear staring at him questioningly. 

"I like some company." Don said. "You can do that, silent projector."

Reluctantly, Smith nodded. 

* * *

Will looked out the window spotting the flying sphere object moving in the night.

He was looking out the window through the telescope.

He lowered the telescope down then looked back up toward the sky spotting the moving white light contrasting against the stars moving between them headed for a lone destination. Will had faith in the mission that the major was embarking on. He had even more faith that the time Don was going to spend coming around to say goodbye to the older man was going to be necessary with time. Will hopped into bed then turned on to his side and fell asleep.

* * *

At precisely twelve hours, the improvised cryostasis chair slid out of a compartment and a figure came out of the chair.

"This is Officer Bradly, Aelous Umbra 14," Bradly said. "I am ready to do as you asked."

Bradly clicked on the device. 

"I expect the funds to be in my sister's bank account upon my return," Bradly said.

Bradly put away the communicator then took out the laser rifle from the weapon rack.

"Right where it was instructed to be," Bradly said. "Hmm, this will do."

Bradly went on toward the doorway then pressed the button. He went up the ship until coming to the conn then found the lieutenant colonel right where he wanted him. Bradly smirked then fired at the console and the man did not stir. Bradly was tackled by a figure across from him. It was West! Bradly looked toward the front half of the ship then spotted a large receptacle crash to the ground with a roll and sounded as if something had broken. Bradly turned his attention back on to the major.

Bradly kicked the major off him then fired at him. Don fled forward around the room crouched then opened the side panel alongside the air-lock. Don was struck at the shoulder and his back hit the wall as he dropped the laser pistol. The receptacle rolled around the room as Bradly changed the course then shifted toward the lieutenant colonel as the ship was moving from side to side making the receptacle slide up several surfaces then strike on panel to panel. Don picked up the weapon that he had dropped with a wince as Bradly fired at the front console performing acts of espionage. He turned toward Don then aimed at the weapon at the pilot. 

The receptacle bounced off the console then hit the source of the espionage at the back of the head then the weapon was chucked in the air. Don charged forward tackling the wounded man to the ground and slid the improvised cuffs on the man's wrists, using plastic cuffs, then slid off and bolted for the console. Don watched as the ship was heading toward Pluto gaining closer toward the small but colorful planetary body.

Don slid forward the warp drive leveler then the ship reappeared floating in space.

Don turned toward the rolling receptacle then he came over and picked it up then frowned looking down upon Bradly.

Don punched a button on the heavily modified conn.

"Lieutenant West to Navigation Robot," Don said. "I have secured the stowaway. You can relax in your station."

"Relaxed, Lieutenant Colonel." Robot's voice chirped.

Don looked down toward the receptacle.

"Thanks for helping me out, Smith." Don said putting it on the small hole at once had been where the astronavigator gear had been.

Don turned away then Smith smiled with a silent, " _You're welcome, dear._ "

* * *

It was early in the afternoon when a important call came for John. Alpha Control's tracking methods were inconvenient but it worked in the long run tracking the family down. The waiter who informed of the paid for call left the pool area. John lifted himself out of the lawn chair in front of the pool then cleaned himself off with the towel. He came to the telephone box then slid it open and walked inside. He picked up the telephone then put it against his ear.

"John Robinson, this is General Squires." Squires said. "I hope I didn't intrude your vacation."

"Not at all," John replied with a small laugh. "What is the matter?"

"We lost the Jupiter 2 during a attack two hours ago," Squires voice came over. "Your friend called us and informed us about a plan to neutralize a attack. Last readings were that it went into hyper-drive near Pluto."

"Near Pluto?" John asked. "That is way off course."

"Yes, sir." Squires said. "He wasn't alone aboard the ship."

"Just like we were. . ." John muttered to himself. "Stowaway?"

"No," Squires said. "We are speculating that it was a terrorist attack."

"Terrorist attack," John said.

"We are checking all our space probes for any readings of the Jupiter 2," Squires said. "Even the ones we sent out in the sixties that are still working and transmitting."

"How long will it take for a clear answer?" John asked, concerned.

"A few days to weeks," Squires said. "It will take awhile to get the answer."

"Thank you," John said. "I most appreciate it. Good-bye."

"Good-bye, Professor." Squires said.

John hung up the phone then sighed and returned to the pool returned to his family.

"Judy."

Judy turned toward John.

"Yes, father?" Judy grew concerned and Penny stopped kicking her feet in the pool noticing the grim reluctant expression on John's face. "What is wrong?"

"Don is lost." John said.

Judy got up to her feet.

"Lost?" Judy asked. "How lost?"

"We don't know where he is," John said. "Alpha Control is struggling to find where he is at this very moment."

Judy nodded, understandingly, then she smiled.

"He is okay." Judy said. "I know he is. He will come back. Just like we did."

* * *

Bradly came to with a aching head while he was trapped on a chair. 

"Hello," Don greeted. "Who hired you?"

"I won't talk," Bradly said.

"You are talking right now," Don grasped the arm rest of the crash couch.

"Go to hell!" Bradly shouted.

"Frankly, this is hell." Don said.

"Hell isn't space." Bradly said.

Don shallowly smiled.

"Hell is more than torture, limbs being ripped apart, blood and gore, it's being stranded somewhere you don't know." Don said. "It's the uncertainty of ever going home."

"Then I have done what your friend was failed to do." Bradly said. "It's obvious."

"No," Don said. "He succeeded."

"In destroying the mission?" Bradly scowled. "You are still alive."

Don shook his head.

"No," Don said. "Going _home_." He yanked his hands off the chair. "We are somewhere in a different solar system or galaxy." he rubbed the back of his head while shaking it then turned around and threw his hands in the air. "I don't know where, exactly!"

"Different solar system?" Bradly asked. "You're joking."

"We may be a month away from Earth at most at warp level five," He walked away as Bradly struggled in the chair. "If we can find star charts for Earth then that would be a even better plus."

"You were in space for two years and a half," Bradly said. "Shouldn't this be familiar?"

"It would be if I _had_ the time to set the course." Don said. "I didn't have enough time to set in the course because of your actions."

"Why don't you space me?" Bradly asked.

"Because I am going to put you into a freezing tube," Don said. "Without Robot's help."

Robot came out of the center of the residential deck then extended his arms out directing his purple claws at him.

"You and I are going up stairs." Don said. "I am going to prepare a landing to the planet that we are headed down toward. I will make a controlled landing in five minutes; three of them will be spent putting you into a freezing tube. Two of them will be spent making a controlled landing with what parts of the console that _do_ work."

Don glared down the younger man.

"If you try to kill me then you will die." Don replied. "Clear?"

"Very."

Don unstrapped the binds from around the younger man's joints then yanked him up to his feet.

"Robot, remain." Don said. "I got this handled."

"I trust in you of that fact." Robot replied.

Don shoved Bradly forward then the traitor smacked against the door. The door panel opened then the two went forward. Bradly held his hand up in surrender as the door closed behind him. A few steps forward then another button was pressed, the door slid open, revealing the conn and the planet ahead of them. It was then that as they were walking forward did Bradly turn around then smacked against Don's chest knocking him back.

Bradly closed the door behind him then went toward the console and pressed buttons at random even flipped several gauges as the ship began to fly from side to side. He smacked his fist against the panel, over, and over, until leaving a good sized dent in the panel. He turned and faced the lieutenant colonel upon being forced to turn around. Don's fist knocked him forward against the console earning electrical sparks.

Bradly's fist flew on after Don causing him to stumble back. Don crashed near the astronavigator then slid forward and glared on toward the officer toward him. He took the handle to the astronavigator off as he used the rims of the craft to remain steadied. The ship shook from side to side as the dark sky was replaced by a bright blue sky. Don charged attempted to strike the man with the red painted handle only to miss upon Bradly's quick thinking and left a leg in his path causing the lieutenant colonel to fall and hit his head on the console. 

Bradly picked up the handle set alongside the major then for extra good measure destroyed the radar scanner and several of the other glass based consoles until all that was left was smoke, electricity sparking, then Bradly dropped the handle into the chair. Bradly looked down toward the receptacle that showed the holographic floating head over Don's groaning.

There was horror on the holographic head then the younger man smirked upon the older man man.

_Accomplishing the mission, every part, no matter how small it is, must be ruined beyond salvage._

He picked up the receptacle from the chair then smacked it against the side of the console until a large chunk of it fell out to the ground with a loud crack. A single sound that brought Don out of the dark. Then, Bradly walked over toward the airlock. Don lifted himself up spotting the younger man carrying the receptacle then crashed to the ground with a groan. 

Bradly pressed the button then the door opened before him. He looked over the edge then smirked looking on to the area ahead of him. The ship was moving from side to side erratically going back and forth on a wrongly changed course. Then, Bradly threw the receptacle out and he followed not too after. 

He had done what he was supposed to. Secure the funds for his baby sister. At any cost. It was well worth the price. He looked down spotting the large receptacle flying further down ahead of him and he laughed. He watched it vanish into the clouds. He fell through the clouds with the Jupiter 2 falling close behind him. It was going to be a quick death, Bradly reflected while watching the texture of the ground become detailed with each second that passed with volume and shading that became apparent.

 _Mission accomplished,_ was Bradly's final thought before he crashed into the desert and died on impact.


	19. consequence of a crash land

The Jupiter 2 flew into a hill then spiraled leaving a trench behind as it continued on and on into the area ahead entering the new scene that contrasted against the stars. Don was laid on the ground outside of the Jupiter 2 left on his side with wounds decorating his hands and face. The side of his face was scraped from the landing which left some good deal of blood streaming down his skin.

A receptacle with green glowing energy beam floated over toward him with the long whip acting as a parachute. The parachute figure retreated into a long whip upon the landing to the receptacle. Then the long whip of energy came over toward his neck for a pulse then the energy beam returned inside of the receptacle. The receptacle rolled closely by his side.

 _"Major. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up."_ the familiar voice emitted from the receptacle, insistently. _"Waaaaaaaaaakkeeee uuuuuup!"  
_

Don was in the soothing dark.

_"Don't make me beg, my dear old friend. Wake up. The Jupiter 2 has crashed, your attacker is deceased, and you are alive."_

Don groaned.

_"You must get up and have Robot treat that concussion."_

Don struggled to get up.

"I can't do it."

_"Yes, you can! You still have hope."_

"I am sore."

" _Oh, your EGO is sore! If that is to account for anything then it is to show that you and I are not that too different!"_ Don winced. _"Are we alike or are we not?"_

Don's eyes squeezed as he tried to lift himself up only striking the rock and falling down to his rear.

_"Get up! The Jupiter 2 is only twenty kilometers away! Go, you moronic ninny! Go save yourself! Spare yourself!"_

Don clenched his side lowering his head down.

"I can't."

_"Don't fool yourself. Don't lie to yourself. You have the strength. Reserved untapped for strength."_

"How dead am I?"

 _"A little dead. Somewhat dead. But not completely."_ His voice had a moment of pause. _"You are in the process of dying."_

"I am alone." Don sighed and Smith balked.

 _"No, you're not."_ Smith balked back at him. _"No need to fear, Smith is here. Doctor Smith has always been here."_

"You left, Colonel." Was the sharp rebuke. "For someone with abandonment issues, you have a tendency to abandon others."

 _"But, I have come back."_ Smith protested. _"Just as I have now."_

Don sighed, his mind being stabbed by pain, sliding against the rock.

 _"Why do you believe that you're alone?"_ Smith asked, gently yet softly.

"Because you're gone." Don said.

Smith closed his eyes from within the receptacle then the green ectoplasm slid forward out of the receptacle. The receptacle glowed gold as the bust of energy glowed off the figure that stretched off separate parts taking on different shapes. The shapes became defined and familiar to that of a humanoid as the receptacle faded in and out.

 _"My dear old friend, open your eyes."_ Smith replied _._

Don opened his eyes then lifted his gaze up.

"Smith?" Don said, noticing the man dressed the same way that he had last seen him alive.

Don stared in astonishment then Smith reached his hand.

 _"Take my hand, major."_ Smith replied, patiently.

The lieutenant colonel took his hand. Don's brows furrowed together, his eyes squinted at the man, his mind running through what had happened recently. Then his facial features relaxed. Don had a small laugh to himself. 

"Right," Don said. "I am in the process of dying."

Don's arm slipped over the colonel's shoulder with the deceased man's help.

_"Spite is a powerful force, my dear Lieutenant Colonel."_

Don lifted his brow looking toward the older man who lifted a brow at his companion's surprise.

_"Don't think I do not pay attention to the land of the living. It has my most complete and undesirable attention."_

Don chuckled, lowering his head, with a chuckle that grew to become laughter.

"Even in death . . ." Don said. "Hardly ever changes you."

" _Indeed._ " Smith said. "Shoddy crash landing."

"Shoddy? SHOODY?" Don's nerve was pricked. "I wasn't the one driving! You saw that!"

 _"I stopped paying attention when there was violence and prepared myself for a small expected visit."_ Smith said.

"Hard to--" he coughed into his fist-- "believe when you"---he faked another cough-- "found me instantly after the crash."

 _"It has been one hour!_ " Smith exclaimed.

"I can still take track of time, idiot." Don replied and the older man's eyes flashed open

 _"You have some nerve, you insensitive dummy."_ Smith said. _"It was a very stressing and tedious matter choosing in how I wanted to appear. Time consuming."_

"Of everyone to be visited by on my dying moments, you are the person I don't expect to be there," Don said.

_"Your last moments being spent with the great people of history?"_

"Preferably a hallucination of Judy." Don said.

_"You will see that young and beautiful artist some time from now."_

"And she will be even more angelic than before." Don said, dreamily. "She will be a angel herself."

 _"It will be a long time before she dies."_ Smith replied. _"A joyous reunion is in the cards."_

"That our reunion will be."

 _"Everything will turn out okay in the end."_ Smith said and Don looked toward the older man who's head was lifted up with his eyes on the Jupiter 2 in the distance while supporting his weight against his own. _"I know it."_

The men had a slow walk to the Jupiter 2 as Don passed out.

 _"Oh for heaven's sake!"_ Smith began to complain. _"Just leave all the hard work to me! How typical! Rotten!"_

* * *

Smith pressed the emergency air-lock button then took his hand off his back. 

Don partially regained consciousness with a groan.

 _"We're home."_ Smith said. 

"Not home enough. . . " Don groaned.

Smith proceeded to walk forward with one hand guiding on the man's back while Don's hand were wrapped around his waist.

"Thanks." Don said.

_"Don't mention it."_

"I won't." Don replied.

 _"I am sorry."_ Smith apologized.

Don looked toward Smith as the men paused in their tracks.

"For what, Smith?" Don raised a brow.

 _"Leaving you in . . ."_ He looked toward the doorway then toward Don. _"that way."_ he motioned his head toward the doorway. _"No concrete farewell."_

Don laughed. It was difficult to laugh but with the strength that he could muster, it was well worth the chest ache.

"If I were in your position and circumstance . . ." Don reflect. "I might have been the same way and you would have done the same as I did."

 _"If you so insist."_ Smith said. _  
_

"I forgive you."

It fell silent between them as the second door to the inside of the ship was slid forward then Don stumbled forward over a small _"Careful_ " from the older man.

Don began to crash forward toward the ground but was caught by Robot.

"I got you, Lieutenant Colonel West." Robot said.

* * *

Robot guided Don to the lower deck of the ship. Smith rolled after the the duo and watched in curiosity as the machine moved the man into his stateroom. Don fell unconscious soon as he hit the bed. Robot returned with the medical equipment then each of the needed equipment floated toward the man's hand. Robot's helm twirled as his sensors registered the electromagnetic field appearing on what he needed. The EMF reading was off the roof when it came to the apparition tending to the wound.

Robot returned to the bridge then came back, holding a small object of banana glue, then he was faced by the older man. Smith's EMF reading shrunk as his figure glowed losing all the appearances of himself until all the energy had returned inside of the receptacle. Robot's purple paint claw squeezed the small container further until it were a incredible tool that was otherwise insignificant then slid the cap off and aimed for the damaged part of the receptacle.

He squirted the banana glue around the opening then carefully slid the receptacle over the damaged part and kept it there on the table.

And Smith sighed, relieved.

The most difficult part was over.


	20. One sided discussion

Don was in and out of it as the days passed by.

Robot proceeded to lift the Jupiter 2 out of the ground. 

Then Robot set her landing legs down across from the man made trench.

He went out and inspected the damage of the Jupiter 2 spotting that it had long scarring and hulls that fell off with little negotiation.

"External hull will take a few weeks to replace." Robot noted to his silent companion.

Robot whirred toward the receptacle.

"I am most unhappy that you cannot help me, Doctor Smith." Robot noted.

Smith looked aside, regretfully, briefly closing his eyes with a small nod then looked up toward Robot.

"We do not need Lieutenant Colonel West seeking for a way to make you a solid human being." Robot added.

Smith lifted his gaze up toward the destroyed window and wall paneling around the auxiliary window from the crash.

"I will apply a tarp to it temporarily for the time being." Robot said.

Smith rolled away then came to a pause on the top of a boulder and set there in watch.

"Is this a more stimulating view for you?"

Robot turned toward the older man.

"Doctor Smith?"

Instead of a reply, he was met by a wall of silence and his mind wave sensors indicated the man was being entertained by watching a couple of mice. It was a moment not too late did Robot hear Smith's loud and delighted laughter with little to resist being silent over the feeling. And his own concern for the older man's lack of saying a word melted away. Robot released a sigh that he hadn't quite anticipated of having. It became more apparent with his long range sensors at why he was laughing at them; the mice were fighting.

Robot was met by a warm feeling that traveled through his circuits and his tunnel diode timer had a unique feeling as if it were on fire. But, it wasn't. The feeling was quite unusual. It wasn't just his wires that were warm it was the tunnel diode timer. It wasn't malfunctioning, Robot was certain of that. It was feeling. A feeling that could be generated by his thermal heat-seeking laser unit. Which in all intents and purposes, would make sense. His mechanical heart _was_ warm.

Robot wheeled away then tended to setting out the hydroponics bringing the equipment out.


	21. Outrage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was determined on making this chapter 10k but everyone in this story argued it had to be short.

"Alpha Control called again," John said, approaching the family at the table at the restaurant and slipped a small portable prototype version of a flip phone into his pocket.

"What is it, dad?" Will asked.

"Did Don make a call?" Judy asked, excitedly.

"They are going to bury him tonight at a unmarked grave." John said.

"Unmarked grave?" Maureen said, horrified, hurt, baffled. "I was under the impression they were going to bury him in his birthplace."

"That is not what they said, darling." John said.

"He needs to be cremated if the military won't give him the burial that he needs," Judy said.

"If they insist that giving him a burial would raise red flags." Maureen added. "Nosy journalists."

"Daddy, we should have cut our losses and taken his corpse with us to Alpha Centauri." Penny said.

"I realize that now." John said. "It will be awhile before we can get to Alpha Centauri so we can take all the time that we need to deal with the matter regarding Smith's corpse."

"Is that why they won't bury him with a marker?" Will asked. "Because of PR?"

"No." John started, quietly. "They have evidence that Smith was a traitor."

"That is unacceptable." Will shook his head. "Traitor or not. He deserves to be known that he died. Nothing fancy; just a decent grave! He asked for one thing! Being home! Being welcomed home, bad publicity or not, not being treated as if he never existed."

Will bolted from the table then made a run for the restrooms and closed the door behind him with a loud slam. He came to the sink then splashed water on his face and looked back up toward the mirror.

He saw a young boy who was powerless, sorrowful, and haunted by everything that was happening around him. He grasped the edges of the sink, his shoulders blades hunched together, feeling the urge to yank the sink off the water and smack it against the stall alongside him. He walked away then put his back against the wall then slid back down to his feet and lowered his head. Will cried for several minutes in the restroom out of hurt and sadness.

Several minutes later, the restroom door opened then John walked inside joining the side of his son who was wiping off the tears coming down his cheeks. The professor sat down beside the boy then reached a hand out and put a hand on his shoulder, quietly. Will's eyes were already red as he looked up toward his father as his father squeezed his shoulder with a look of understanding.

"We're not going to let them have their way, Will." John said. "We did bring along our spacesuits for the trip for spare clothing."

Will sniffled then John yanked down a paper towel and handed it over to the twelve year old.

"Promise?" Will asked."

"I promise." John replied, warmly, then slid himself up and held his hand up. "Everything will turn out okay in the end."

Will sneezed into the paper towel then rolled it up and tossed it into the trash can. He took his father's hand then was lifted up to his feet. The father and son went out of the restroom and the lights flickered down behind them. Father and son rejoined the family at the table then Will began to cut up his steak even appearing to be in better spirits as the rest of the family were politely cutting up their deserts.

"John, what is the plan?" Maureen asked, looking up from her plate, tilting her head.

The children turned their attention on to John and there was a evil glint in John's eyes.

"I am going to make our return very public," John said. "My speech can do being discarded."

"You have been working on it for weeks, daddy!" Penny exclaimed.

"Your mother has a speech better than mine in her heart," John said. "After all, it is Maureen that kept us bound together like our rock."

"We will force Alpha Control to bury him," Maureen said. "if they won't let us make sure he is in a state of eternal rest." 

The family as a whole laughed.

All of whom knowingly approving of Alpha Control's worst PR nightmare.

* * *

"Ow," Don whined. "My head."

Don lifted his head up from the bed as he slid up from the bed and rubbed the side of his head with a sigh noting of a bandage left on the side.

"Ow." Don whined. "That is very sore."

He observed on his arms even on parts of his face with his hands feeling around that it were covered in bandages. His left eye was covered by a band-aid as well. He lifted himself up to his feet then staggered forward hitting the wall by accident and fell back to the floor with a thud. The door to the stateroom slid open and Robot's shadow loomed over Don.

"Good afternoon, lieutenant colonel West." Robot said.

Robot wheeled to his side then extended his arms out and helped Robot up to his feet.

"How long have I been out?" Don asked.

"Thirteen days." Robot said. "I have set up the mining tunnel for you a few days ago."

"How damaged is she?" Don asked.

"Five weeks worth of mining for the paneling." Robot replied.

"Five weeks," Don whistled shaking his head. "Did you find Bradly's corpse?"

"Negative." Robot replied. "I searched the terrain with the Jupiter 2 locked for the approximate coordinates that Bradly would have fallen down to."

"Odd." Don said. "Maybe not that odd, were there any parts of his belongings or his clothing that were around?"

"Negative." Robot said, his helm twirling. "None of his belongings were in a ten mile radius. Or a fifty mile radius."

"I got a bad feeling about this." Don said. "Robot, remember all those aliens that we have met because of Smith?"

"Affirmative," Robot said.

"What if there are aliens that do exist who are necromancers?" Don asked. "Not far fetched."

"Necromancers," Robot said. "Arguably, you mean doctors."

"Are space doctors capable of doing that?" Don asked.

"Affirmative," Robot said. "According to my memory track from Robbie the Robot, there are various methods in which this can be achieved; cloning, winding time back on the body, summoning their minds from the after life, summoning the dead physically back from the afterlife to life, and breathing life into a body that reverses the decomposition process."

"Reverse the decomposition process," Don said.

"Affirmative." Robot replied.

"How is that done?" Don asked.

"Life is a very unique force that exist in individuals highly advanced and willing to part with their own force to bring another back." Robot said. "This is not a recommended method. This has its consequences."

"Such as?" Don asked.

"Being used as a puppet against their will." Robot said.

"Yeah," Don said. "That is not going to fly. Well, his body was restored. So. . ."

"He has to be around here somewhere." Robot said.

"Correct." Don said. "Oowww."

"I will get the force-field generator set up." Robot said. "You," he pointed toward West with a claw shoving him down into the chair. "rest," his arms jumped into his arm sockets. "easy."

Robot returned into the room and put a head cushion behind Don's head.

"Sure." Don said. "No arguments here."

"I will return with a tray of food for you to eat." Robot replied.

"I can do with rations." Don said. "Some really good rations."

And Robot wheeled out of the stateroom.

* * *

Bradly awoke on a berth then he noted that he were in a dark cavern with only the spotlight above his head providing light. He raised himself up with a groan feeling sore all over his body then shook his head. Where was he? Why was he in a tunnel? It started to come back to him. The sabotage, the fight, throwing himself out---It was all flung back at him at once.

"We are the Jarguuns."

Bradly looked around spotting several four foot eleven beings that were in colorful garments and had the heads of birds and the ears of bears. Oddly, they were capable of speaking.

"My name is Bradly."

"We have brought you back." The Jarguuns replied.

"Why?" Bradly asked. 

"Over the last thirteen days, we have studied you and your physiology," Replied the leader of the Jarguuns. "You present the extremist faction of your species to go to extreme lengths when it regards to love and sacrifice. You are free to go."

"Wait, you haven't met the other Earthling?"

"What other Earthling?" the three tilted their heads.

"The one just following orders." Bradly said.

"Dangerous," The Jarguuns said. "He did not have a choice."

"Well, so did I--"

"You had a choice and you choose your sister. You may stay for the time being until you can leave this planet but we require the presence of your fellow Earthling to be brought here when you are up to it."

"Uh, sure." Bradly tapped his index fingers, nervously, but shyly with a broken laugh. "But, I got a teeny tiny problem." he finger gunned at the short beings. "I can't exactly go home when he knows I did what I did."

"We will consider restraining him for awhile depending on his answers," the Jarguuns replied. "You will be returned to the craft should he cooperates with the star charts to your home planet."

"Sounds like a pal." Bradly grinned, widely, bouncing on the tips of his toes. "I get the feeling that we will get along _really_ well."


	22. To do what is right for the soul

"Doctor Robinson, are you ready for the press conference?" John asked. "If you're not ready to do this; I will call it off." His hands were on her shoulder. "Right this minute. And we will handle the Alpha Control problem with a simple but angry and calm call."

Maureen looked toward her partner in arms, her husband, her life partner.

"It depends if you are ready." Maureen said as his hands moved down to her elbow.

John looked down, lovingly, proudly toward her.

"This is a press conference for your book." John said.

"But," Maureen said. "It is our story."

"Our story is something I will always stand behind as it's retold." John said. "And ready to defend."

Maureen smiled then nodded back at him.

"Then I am ready, John." Maureen finishing putting on her light gray gloves and took his gloved hand.

John turned toward the waiting children who were looking out the lobby revolving doors then then they turned their attention toward him and brightened up with grins. They exited the lobby of the hotel to face the crowd of people followed by her clan spreading out around her.

Cameras flashed in her face. Reporters swung their microphones forward with tags on the tips, and some held recorders in their hands demanding for a thousand so answers. It wasn't the first and it wouldn't be the last series of questions. Maureen looked toward John then nodded. John let out a loud whistle then grinned scanning the silent crowd.

"Good, now that we have your undivided attention and silence," John said. "My colleague, who is also my wife, will begin this press conference."

"My name is Doctor Maureen Robinson of the Jupiter 2 Robinson expedition," Maureen said. "Rumors have been running around that we have returned with a unexpected stowaway." gasps escaped from the crowd. "We did."

"Doctor---"

"We got lost because of him." Maureen cut him off. "Because of one simple mistake that he regretted every day. He never said it; but his words and actions said he did." Will looked toward his side with fondness. "He tried to amend in every opportunity that he got regarding his situation."

Maureen and the Robinsons were silent for a moment.

"He did return," Maureen said. "But, he didn't fall down to his knees and kiss the ground with praise. Our friend wasn't overjoyed, on the brink of tears; he was silent. A empty, lifeless and abandoned frozen shell."

Maureen waved the novel in the air.

"We got here because of him from taking a route to Earth that will be explained in my novel."

Judy, Penny, and Will handed out the stack of novels to the reporters.

"His name was Doctor Zachary Smith, he was a colonel and a very flawed man." Maureen said. "He brought in some spice to our life."

She handed the novel to John.

"However fortunate and unfortunate it was, it made the mundane into something electrifying and uncertain. Entertaining, a few times." The Robinsons laughed in fondness gathering back by her side. "What you will hear from Alpha Control and the evidence that may come out; many of that has a chance of being true knowing the person that he was in space."

She scanned the crowd.

"Now," Maureen said. "Who wants to know if there are aliens out there?"

"Are there?" The reporters asked at once.

"Professor Robinson," Maureen looked toward the Robinson.

"Contrary to everyone's beliefs," John leaned in. "There is." The crowd gasped as he started to grin. "You will find out _all_ about the aliens in her novel."

"Will be released globally, tomorrow!" Will announced.

* * *

Robot exited the Jupiter 2.

"Do you wish to be inside? Bradly has a chance of returning." Robot said. "I will be taking out the force field generator."

"No." Was the immediate reply. "I have stared at the inside of that bland place too long."

"Suit yourself, Doctor Smith." Robot paused in his tracks. "I do not believe that Bradly is not being missed."

"It is a shame that he had to go so young." Smith said. "He could have been. . ."

"He could have been. . ." Robot said. "what?"

"He could have _had_ a great future as a Alpha Control officer on Alpha Centauri," Smith said. "and he threw it away."

"Like someone I know." Robot said.

"No matter, I shall keep watch for him and frighten him if necessary!"

"How are you capable of that when he will find out about your situation and tell Lieutenant Colonel West?" Robot asked.

"One does not need to talk to frighten a young man." Smith grinned. "Begone, booby!"

Robot turned away then wheeled back into the Jupiter 2 then descended down the flattened platform with the force field generator. Robot activated the force field generator then approached the force field.

"Doctor Smith. . ." Robot started. "are you sure about staying out there all alone?"

"I need a change of scenery." Smith replied. "If I get stuck after becoming restless and exploring this landscape; you can find me easily."

"The light emitting from your container will act as your lantern," Robot said. "I doubt you will get stuck. Lonely, yes."

"I said; **BEGONE**!"

Robot wheeled away into the bridge of the Jupiter 2 then turned the upper decks off and descended down to the bridge. Smith turned away from the machine looking down in sorrow in regret and shook his head.

"I am not lonely." Smith sniffled. "Just sad;" he sniffled. "that I choose to die away from the people who love me."

And there were more sniffles that went with it.

* * *

"Hello, General Squires." John greeted the officer as he sat down in the chair. "I have come as you have asked."

Squires frowned at the professor.

"Now everyone is asking about if we got any sign of the lieutenant colonel."

"Well. . ." John said, lifting a brow with a tilt of his head. "do you?"

"Our intergalactic probes have caught the Jupiter 2 at a nearby star system that is roughly a few light years. Twenty at most."

"That is twenty days away." John said. "Not far."

"Uh huh." Squires frowned. "Did you really have to humiliate us this way?"

"You were going to give Doctor Smith a unmarked grave." John's features changed from approachable to dark and intimidating. "That is a decision that has to be reversed by the most convincing hand there is."

His glare grew darker and deadlier by the passing second.

"He has done bad things." John admitted.

"He tried to kill you, Professor." Squires reminded.

"But, you don't bury a man without leaving a sign that he was _there_." John said. "You don't try to erase that he died, General. We did that for others and my family would do the same for him in a heart beat."

"You got very close to him---"

"My children did." John said.

"Oh. . ." Squires said.

"Even if they hadn't become so close to him," John said. "I would be equally as outraged."

"We had good reasons." Squires said.

"Cover up?" John said.

"The fact that one of our own betrayed us would give some doubt into the mission," Squires argued. "The fact that millions of lives could be in jeopardy because of unexpected sabotage. You were gone for two years and a half, professor! Politics behind our funding might go downhill and no one will go to Alpha Centauri because of this! I am sure you would do the same in the united states space corps position."

"No." John said. "I wouldn't."

"Why?" Squires asked.

"He has to be remembered for all the bad, all the good, and the in-between." John said. "You can forgive, but you cannot forget what he has done." he stood up from the chair then folded his arms. "Now, I get the distinct feeling that my wife's novel will make everyone want to take the risk." he strolled about the room admiring the photos of space. "Know what they are getting into; life, death, survival."

"Something you weren't expecting." Squires said.

"Yes." John turned away from the painting of a full scale rocket on the moon. "Politics may be the one thing keeping this program alive at this point."

"It is."

"I get the distinct feeling that everyone likes some space and not be crowded," John said. "Overpopulation, the dangling hook of escape, and novelty of being somewhere unknown." he approached the desk then leaned forward. He lifted his hand up then swayed his finger from side to side. "Temptation of being somewhere that has more space is enough to fight for when it regards the general populace, General Squires."

"People fighting for?" Squires scoffed. "I doubt it."

"You will be surprised." John leaned off.

"Hmph." Squires grunted. "That would be a miracle."

"When you see signs being waved every street by a child, a teenager, a man, a woman; that is a miracle." John said.

"And your family?" Squires asked.

"Living miracles." John said then he walked out rejoining his wife's side and strolling down the hallway.

* * *

_"Rollin', rollin', rollin' . . ."_

Smith found himself singing the odd song as he rolled through the hill. He was exploring parts of the area around the Jupiter 2 and further away from it. It was a old song that had been brought back to the public perception in 1980 film The Blues Brothers. Even to his mind after hearing it on a daily basis with his Aunt Maude watching it on her spare time. It brought back memories of his great aunt singing along to it as if it had some ring to it. Back then, he didn't share the same feeling. But now, he did. 

He remembered being dragged to the premiere by people that he considered 'allies' and instead got dragged into a attempt recreation of a car chase by his daring colleagues (who promptly had it covered up regarding who was driving the car driving against the speed limit) that lasted for a week. Fondness at a event that was less life threatening than the adventures that he had with the children and the Robinsons,.

_"Rollin', rollin', rollin'---rawhide!"_

It was almost ironic, singing a song regarding rollin', as he rolled through the area.

_"Keep rollin', rollin', rollin',"_

It was the one connection to his great aunt that he had left; not his belongings but a precious memory.

 _"Though the streams are swollen. Through rain and wind and weather,_ " he flung himself off a hill crashing on to a coconut tree then flung himself forward and guided himself down to a controlled landing controlling the receptacle. _"Hell bent for leather!"_

Smith rolled through the landscape with laughter.

_"Wishin' my gal was by my side, all the things I'm missin', good vittles,"_

Smith was traveling down memory road listening to her creaky but screeching high pitch distorted voice attempting to sing along to the song.

_"love and kissin' are waiting at the end of my ride."_

It was one of the most endearing memory of Aunt Maude in the great scheme of things as he turned around and slowly made his way back, singing along to Rawhide by memory, having the time of his life. Instead of sorrow that he had planted himself into by his simple mistake, it was happiness. Happiness at a old song coming back up at a train of thought regarding rolling which allowed him to reconnect to someone that he thought would be unable to.

Perhaps, dying wasn't such a big mistake after all allowing him to make this new memory.

Maybe, it wasn't such a big one after all. 

* * *

The Jarguuns returned with Bradly a couple nights later to the Jupiter 2.

The young man hid along with the short creatures keeping himself crouched along the natural parts of the landscape that blocked views of him.

"This is it," Bradly whispered.

He watched the purple glowing receptacle rolling along the landscape making a strange humming noise.

"What is that rolling on the landscape?" The Jarguuns asked.

Bradly hid behind the rock turning away from them.

"I don't know."

Bradly was stopped in his tracks.

"It is not rolling on the landscape, Vesis," replied the side Jarguun. "It is hovering above the ground."

Bradly was forced back over to them.

"Why do you need me here?" Bradly whined.

"Where did it come from?" Vesis asked.

"It came back with the Robinsons." Bradly said. "The Robinson boy was the one who got it from some magician. Zalto, I believe."

"It could be operating on the electromagnetic field of the planet." Vesis's assistant speculated.

"No, it couldn't be," The other Jarguun assistant said. "The power seems to be coming from the receptacle itself."

"It is . . as if. . ." Bradly said. "holding a soul."

The Jarguuns gasped in shock and their eyes widened.

"That is rare." Vesis replied. "We must have it. Someway. And free that soul."

Bradly looked on.

"You want me to break it?" Bradly asked.

"We can easily repair the damage to it." Vesis said. "But, no. We need you to grab their attention and bring them to our lab."

Bradly picked up a couple of rocks into his hand then looked toward the Jarguuns and smiled.

"Get to your lab." Bradly said.

The Jarguuns vanished with a ear comfortable pop sound then the man slunk through the night with a grin. He threw a pebble at the receptacle then it clunk against the armor. The bright purple receptacle whirred toward him then it began to speed after him. He ducked and covered then hid behind the boulders throwing rocks at a time. A loud growl emitted from the device and a unnatural roar that sent chills down his bones.

Bradly ran like a mad man until he were crashed to the ground and looked over spotting the tunnel entrance. He saw green vapor emitting from the device that had a face glaring at him in rage in silence. Bradly flipped on to his back then shoved his leg forward kicking it away.

He turned away then ran on toward the tunnel as the receptacle rolled in after him with tranquil fury. The receptacle caused him to trip and sprain his ankle. He limped away using the rock as his guide until his hands crashed on metal parts and he flung himself forward. 

He looked aside then spotted the receptacle crash into the wide lab.

"Got ya, sucker." Bradly said.

A force field generator was aimed by two of the Jarguuns standing on top of each other and the button was pressed by Vises. 

Bradly watched it become immobilized in a circular space.

"I have done what you wanted." Bradly said. "Is that all you wish for me to do?"

"We wish for you to attract the human."

"Well, I did crash the ship," Bradly said. "It will take a while before I can approach him."

"In whatever way that you can would be most beneficiary," Vises said.

Bradly grinned.

* * *

Don got well enough to walk out of the Jupiter 2 one night.

Don walked with a lump using a walking stick as his support then joined the side of the boulder. The boulder was long pointing up toward the night sky. Don leaned against the side of the boulder looking up toward the sky taking key notes of the constellations that his eyes could register.

He recognized some of the constellations from a planet that he had once been on only a month ago but they were distant to him. He was further from the second place that was a home away from home. A smile grew on his face as the fact sunk in his mind. He closed his eyes enjoying the brush of fresh air then opened them up.

_How is Judy doing? How are they doing? How is Alpha Control handling this potential loss?_

These were questions that were bothering the young pilot and made him wonder about the future.

He was the one shaping the small but very consequential aspect of the Family Program.

Spaceflight.


	23. Repairing wounds

Don continued to walk with a limp until it went went away weeks later. The tarp that Robot had installed continued to work as he fully recovered from the crash landing. The bandages were recycled once finished and they were forgotten. Don walked toward the auxiliary deck then checked the consoles that hadn't been destroyed by Bradly.

"Robot, looks like the radar sensors are largely intact on the auxiliary deck," Don noted.

"I am prepared for the lift." Robot said. "However, it appears that most of the equipment destroyed by the saboteur cannot be replaced."

"Looks like I have to work with what I got." Don said. "Navigation systems seem to work with your flight."

"My sensors indicate that the only problem of the console is the autopilot," Robot said. "The reconstruction that I have performed during your resting is not enough."

"So, you mean to tell me that autopilot is out of the question?" Don asked.

"Affirmative." Robot replied. "You have to be wide awake during the flight home."

"We are not that far from Earth," Don said. "Some of the constellation look familiar."

"Where are we?"

"We could be somewhere in the Gamma Sector. Or the Delta Sector," Don said then shook his head. "Probably on the fourth planet or in the neighboring system. I can't be exactly sure until we get close to home."

"Affirmative."

"Uh huh." Don said then grabbed it by the sides. "Robot, let's get this bad boy ready for the bridge."

Don stepped back then Robot reached his claws in and unhooked the device.

"Removal success," Robot reported.

"Now to the more difficult part," Don said. "Getting the radar in."

"I will get to it." Robot wheeled on head of Don.

Don began to go after the machine back to the bridge. And the elevator car was slid to the side then Robot pressed the side button. The elevator car rolled up to conn then came to a pause. Robot slid the barrier aside and went on with Don. Don set the radar sensor on the neighboring chair beside the pilot's seat then he uninstalled the chair to the seat for Robot and slid it back.

With care, Robot took out the damaged sensor panel and wheeled back toward the elevator car. He was back a few moments later as Don was hooking the radar sensor to the paneling then stepped back after completing the task. Robot slid the radar sensor into the console as Don watched it slowly blend in with the theme of the craft. Don sighed, relieved at one part of the restoration was done. He looked toward the damaged part of the flight console and frowned.

"We can replace the center part of the console," Robot said. "The side panel can do temporarily without the glass fixture."

"In the mean time, what are we going to make it?"

"A coffee holder."

"That sounds perfect. Speaking of coffee, I need some!"

"I have already made the coffee." Robot went to the side along the air-lock then took out a tray and heated up the contents of the coffee jar. "I have been anticipating you to inquire for it."

"You make a good companion, Robot." Don laughed as Robot joined his side then poured a glass for him.

Don took the nearly full cup of coffee from him.

"Thanks." Don said.

"You are welcome." Robot replied. "It took me a while to grind the coffee beans. I made sure the ship was outfitted with lots of coffee before you returned from your vacation. "

"That is very thoughtful of you." Don said.

"Don't mention it." Robot said.

"Now, the next five weeks." Don winced. "Robot, are there any life forms lurking around there?"

"My last check was a negative." Robot said. "It may be warm and cozy."

"But." Don eyed at the machine.

"I may have captured fruit bats and put them in there to ward off animals." Robot said. "They do not draw blood."

"A protection system." Don acknowledged. "Not bad of a idea."

"Affirmative." Robot said. "However, it is bad of a idea if you are afraid of bats."

"I am not afraid of bats." Don said.

"Then it is a good idea." Robot said.

"Say, Robot," Don said, after he took a long sip. "Have you seen Will's grieving tool?"

"Negative." Robot said. "I have not detected it since it fell down the stairs and rolled into the open."

"Damn." Don said. "Will trusted me with it."

"My internal processors are telling me there is a chance of survival for the object and the chance to be found."

"Good chances?"

"Ones that you like."

"Good." Don sipped from the coffee then put it on the counter. "Robot, you did a good job of cleaning up the broken glass."

"I endeavor to be a worthy protector every day." Robot said.

"The next task will be easy for me," Don got up from the chair. "I will be back in five minutes. Take off the center piece and the surrounding frame for me."

"Affirmative."

Don returned to the lower deck in the elevator car then came to the auxiliary deck. He arrived to the hollowed out panel then moved to the side toward the module. Don twirled and twisted it until the firm handle fell off then he chucked it into the auxiliary seat and balanced the fallen glass paneling with his ankle.

He lowered himself down then carefully picked up the paneling with care then went back up the ship. He returned by Robot's side then carefully laid the glass paneling in and Robot put over the golden band. The familiar light pattern was outlined by a series of lights beneath it that faintly were outlined beneath it. The center piece was added then Don grinned.

* * *

Back on Earth, the Robinsons quietly attended as Smith's casket was lowered down to the ground in their formal black funeral clothing. 

They looked down upon the pitch black casket with golden trimmings until it vanished from their sight into the dark and the harness lowering it down was retracted.

The Robinsons tossed chunks of dirt into the ground over the fallen casket.

Will was the last of them to throw dirt at it then walk away.

He came to a pause then looked up toward the sky and smiled.


	24. To approach

"Robot," Don said.

"Yes?" Robot wheeled down the Chariot coming to a pause behind Don.

"I got a feeling that we are being watched." Don said.

Robot whirred around then returned with his chest aiming toward the window.

"We are." Robot replied.

"Bradly must be waiting to approach us on his own time." Don said.

"Affirmative." Robot replied.

"Let him think we don't know he is watching us," Don said.

"Affirmative." Robot said.

And Don resumed driving the chariot toward the mines.

* * *

Weeks passed this way with rebuilding hull paneling for the Jupiter 2.

With Robot's help, Don was able to replace the glass window of the auxiliary window by heating up a body of sand.

Then it was the matter of carefully lifting it into the Chariot once the task was carried out.

The flight console and the radar sensor was repaired with minimal difficulty asides to the third console. Even the rocket station window lens was recreate. The rockets station didn't work as they used to with a simple minimal test on a target. In fact, they missed the target. The lift off aspect of the ship was repaired within one week after the last of the hull was repaired. It was quickly becoming apparent that they were going to lift off in the coming days and the fuel was drilled for with Robot's help.

* * *

"John Robinson, who is this?"

"Squires," Squires voice came over the flip phone.

"What is it?" John asked. "Did Don send a message?"

"No," Squires said. "You were right about those protests."

"I expected so," John said. "I heard there some plain clothes detectives sent in to make it violent and were apprehended by certain someones."

"Somehow the people find out about them," Squires said over John's whistling. "Like someone snitched on them."

"I wouldn't call telling the truth to keep a protest peaceful as snitching, General." John said.

"Professor Robinson!"

"I have friends around the globe who are in the police business." John said. "Robinson allies are all over the place to thwart attempts to disrupt any kind of peace and attempts to make the future a better place. I greatly appreciate that you were able to provide protection for my siblings at the protest at Alpha Control."

"We know that grieving tool of yours had a soul in it." John rolled his eyes, leaning against the window frame, in bemusement lowering the flip phone. "We like Doctor Smith to stand prosecution for his crime and pay the price."

"I like to." John laughed. "But, the receptacle is with Lieutenant Colonel West."

John flipped the phone close with a loud smack then tossed it into the trash can staring at in disgust. 

"John, come over, the beach is already crowded as it is!" Maureen called.

John's frown was replaced by a grin following his family down to the beach.

* * *

The Jarguuns's lab was alive and working, preparing for the massive undertaking of resurrection. Smith watched from the receptacle as the force field generator turned off then he began to roll away from the cavern. He was picked up by a Jarguun then lifted up to another and they worked as a team being moved toward a container. He had a easy view of the view screen from across him. The screen came to life in monotone theme. It was layered in black until a light poured out of the ship and a shadow came down the stairs.

The shadow came down the stairs as the camera reeled back revealing the light pouring out of the Jupiter 2 and revealed the shadow to be belong to the lieutenant colonel. Don had came down the stairs to the residential deck looking into the dark. He linked his hands behind his back facing the direction of a shadowed specter.

"Out of the shadows." Don said.

Bradly walked out into the bright light of the Jupiter 2.

"Hello, Lieutenant Colonel." Bradly grinned.

"Do you want to go back to Earth?" Don asked.

"Sure." Bradly said.

"Then give me my receptacle." Don said.

"Most sorry," Bradly shook his head. "the Jarguuns have it."

"The Jarguuns?" Don asked.

"Yes." Bradly nodded, curtly.

"Bring me to them." Don said.

Bradly condescendingly smiled, shaking his head, in mirth.

"I can't do that with the chance of you firing at me," then he looked up toward the auxiliary window spotting Robot. "and your friend doing what you really want to do on your subtle order."

"What do they want with a _toy_?" Don asked.

"They want to help you as they helped me." Bradly said. "They need your friend's belongings. Naturally, they cannot."

"I am going to punch you --" He grabbed Bradly by the tunic then smacked him against the tall boulder. "if you don't tell me **WHY** they need ** _A TOY_**!"

"Because they want to play with it." Bradly said. "And they won't return it until you give them what you really want."

Don threw the man to the ground.

"How do they know of Smith?" Don asked.

"Well. . ." Bradly said turning toward the major then grinned and shrugged. "I told them."

Don squinted at Bradly.

"Uh, sort of." Bradly added.

"His belongings are still in the ship." Don said. "Including his suitcase."

"You are considering it." Bradly noted

"We got that in with a savage team aboard the Jupiter 2 before my flight," Don said then shook his head with his hand held up being shaken. "I considered it a long time ago." he linked his hands behind his back. "I like him to explain to me himself and to Alpha Control."

Don returned into the ship. 

_"NoooOOoooo!_ " Smith shrieked. " _Don't! Don't! PLEASE! DON'T! DON'T! LISTEN TO ME! DON'T_!"

A duo of Jarguuns tapped on the object and his screams were unheard as Don descended the steps with Smith's suitcase.


	25. resurrection, failure

Don walked through the terrain following after Bradly to the Jarguuns lab. The lab was well lit and occupied outfitted with technology and three Jarguuns. He stared at the waiting platform across from that lacked windows around the figure that outlined a stasis tube. He handed the suitcase to the Jarguun then watched as the dimmed receptacle was taken out by the duo and put on the table. The suitcase was opened then they scanned it with a small device with each component including the journal. The device flickered on and off wailing as it was aimed at the pocket.

Behind the receptacle, Smith was screaming.

"Leave it be! Please! Don't look there! Please! Please! Please! I don't want to be part of the time loop, again!"

Smith was beginning to grow faint pleading.

"I SAID, STOP!"

He watched them take out the communicator.

"NoooOOoooooo! Don't bring me back! Spare me! Spare me of the miserable existence! Spare me of a truer hell!"

The small device was deactivated. 

"Do something! Tell them, you ninny! Tell them not to play God! Answers or no answers! I beg of you--you know what is to happen if I return to Earth! Please! Spare me!"

The communicator was put in the stasis pod.

"You are playing with something you should not! Humans are not meant to play with magic like this, ninny!"

From outside, Don watched as the machine was activated then the adjoining freezing tube glowed a bright gold. Don watched as a mass formed on the platform starting out. It started out as a puddle then began to grow in size and height. His heart raced in anticipation and his eyes widened in horror watching a pink mass formed before his eyes without distinctive features or color. He grasped against the railing alongside him to stop himself from going after the direction of the development.

Smith began to scream from within the receptacle in a special kind of agony feeling parts going where they shouldn't, his joints, his muscles, his nerves, felt as if they were on fire and his soul was stuck between two vessels fighting to remain in the receptacle. His legs regained shape connecting to his waist then up to his torso as he was hunched over on his knees. The figure raised up appearing human outlined in shadows. And Don started to walk forward. 

"Smith?"

That was at first.

His figure shriveled as several unbalanced arms detracted out of his side unexpectedly.

The neckline became crooked with a head that was non-distinctive and horns appeared.

"Oh no." Vises said.

The figure stood up to his feet unbalanced then came to a steadied balance.

The multiple eyes -- some were connected, some were not, as several faces were appearing--- opened for a moment then squeezed shut in pain. Pain slashed into him and stretched his arms out with his hands opened facing the group. He threw his head up releasing a shriek.

"MAAAJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!"

The creature shrieked with his voice, not happy, not overjoyed, not relieved to be alive, not frightened of the people around him and jumping back with a startle from Bradly's presence. Instead, his voice was full of pain and so much _agony._ Don's face faltered as he realized what he had done. His heart raced in fear staring on at what he had done. He was unable to turn his attention off the eldritch abomination.

"Stop it! You're hurting him!" Don shouted. "You're hurting him! Stop it!"

"This machine is malfunctioning! We can't!" Vises said. "We can't stop it! It's not used to regenerating human DNA!"

"Vises, we should have done a test run!" the fist assistant replied.

"We have to go through it, it may correct itself!" Vises ordered.

"TURN IT OFF!" Don roared turning away from the machine in rage.

Bradly ran away over the commotion as Don charged toward the machine and tried to press buttons at random.

"I am sorry, Lieutenant Colonel, but it is out of our control." Vises said, calmly, staring at the horror happening before his eyes. 

"There is still hope!" Don said, pressing buttons at a time as the man's screams echoed over. "Hold on, Smith!" He looked back up toward the rapidly changing figure who's fingers were facing a _tragedy_. "I am aborting it!"

Don pressed buttons at random as electricity sparked around them and the lab began to be rocked. He pressed buttons at random then looked up noticing the creature was gone and several panels and machinery around them exploded. Pieces of rock fell off the ceiling around them with a roar that sent chills down the skin of everyone in the room.

He relaxed as the screaming in the room continued to echo in his mind. He smacked his fist against the console repeatedly until it were in ruins and blinking with half power. Then, he was just a major. It was silent in the room at where the resurrected but suffering figure had once stood after the sound of static erupting from the consoles. Don crumpled down to the ground, weeping.

"The creature is not dead. You have only transported it fifty kilometers away from the lab."

Don rose up then retrieved the receptacle.

"What are you going to do?" Vises asked.

"Kill him with human ingenuity." Don said. "He is suffering."

Don quietly walked toward the entrance of the tunnel.

"Why?" Vises asked.

Don paused in his tracks then shifted toward Vise.

"I started his new existence." Don laughed in bemusement. "I have to end it."

Then Don turned away and walked on into the night.


	26. Family and pain

Robot detected the frantic mind waves of Bradly approached the Jupiter 2.

Robot powered his self-defense mechanism then wheeled down the platform to the ship.

"Take one step closer to this ship and I will destroy you." Robot warned.

Bradly came to a halt in the ship with his hands on the railing to the Jupiter 2.

"You wouldn't kill a officer of Alpha Control!" Bradly exclaimed.

"I would kill the responsible party for the potential loss of the assigned crew."

Robot's arms socket sand electricity bounced off his claws as he aimed them toward Bradly.

"Your actions were nearly successful."

Bradly's eyes were fixated on the purple painted claws.

"If you were intent on survival then you would have stayed behind and tried to perform a crash landing." Bradly stepped down from the platform with a grimace. "I have no intentions on allowing you to finish what you have started."

Bradly took several steps away from the Jupiter 2.

"You have no path of redemption today or any day." Robot said. "You have no intentions of it."

Bradly turned away from him then toward the distance.

"On my way, I saw there was a monster headed this way!" Bradly said. "You better lift off or fire some rockets at it."

Robot returned up the residential deck then pressed two buttons; one made the stairs return, and the other closed the door.

"I like to see it try getting in."

* * *

Will bolted up from bed, panting, armed with hurt in his heart.

He had a strange feeling that something _wrong_ had gone on.

That it wasn't going the way it should as he slipped out of bed then came over to the window.

His eyes were fixated on the stars searching for any that they could be on as a bad feeling sunk into his guts.

He fled from the room and puked into the toilet then flushed it.

He tip toed out of the bathroom into the kitchen, took out a glass from the cabinet, and slid in water. He sat down at the table and relaxed his frame. He wondered to himself, staring out the back window, frowning. One question was nagging at his mind. It had been only a few hours of certainty. Hours that had been melted away replaced by uncertainty and heartache followed by one pressing question; _what is going on out there?_

"Are you okay, Will?" Judy asked.

Will turned in the direction of the voice.

"No." Will shook his head then took a sip of the glass.

"You miss Don, too?" Judy asked.

"A lot." Will admitted.

"Me too," Judy poured herself a glass of milk then joined the table.

"I had a nightmare." Will said.

"What kind of nightmare?" Judy asked.

"Don brought Doctor Smith back when he shouldn't have," Will said. "and Doctor Smith was suffering because of it."

"I have had worst nightmares." Judy said, quietly.

"What kind?" Will asked. "Are they not all colorful and artistic?"

Judy cleared her throat, her head lowered, then shuddered at the memory of her last one.

"Nightmares that I lost mom and dad." Judy said. "You. . and Penny. Leaving just me and Don back in the Jupiter 2. That things happened the way they shouldn't have after that and it was ugly."

"You still have dreams about it," Will said and watched Judy raise her head up. "too?"

"Yes." Judy nodded. "So do you?"

"The way that it should have gone and could have one," Will said. "I dreamed that Robot was successful and the whole flight pattern to Earth was called off."

"Your dreams are kinder than mine." Judy said.

Judy was quiet, lowering her gaze, rubbing her thumb along her hand. Will took a sip from the glass in the silence between them. And they fell quiet in the soundless room.

They were not in a circular ship but in a square apartment lacking the most advanced technology including the food processors, the artificial lights, the advanced washing machine, the weapon rack and weapon drawer, supply closet, food pantry, and uniform synthesizer. Most importantly, the auxiliary window. And it made the situation the even more fantastic being away from space among dated technology and civilization. Even more distant that they lived in a saucer for two years.

Judy looked out window alongside her knuckles underneath her chin and slid the blinds up revealing the night sky in it's whole including the landscape of London with Big Ben ticking in the distance. She lowered her gaze, regretful. Will lowered his gaze then took another sip fro the glass and lowered it down on to the table in front of him.

"I am scared, too." Will admitted then added. "About Don."

"I am not." Judy said, raising her head up.

"Why, Judy?" Will said, looking up toward her.

"Because Robot is there." Judy said. "Long as he got him, everything will be okay."

"You are stronger than the rest of us." Will said with a small smile. "You would have been okay."

"I get my strength from my family." Judy said, then sadly smiled. "I might not be that strong that day."

Will took a sip of his glass then put down on the table and put his hands on the table then twiddled with them.

"I miss being out in space," Will said.

"I don't miss the part where we were stranded." Judy said. "However, I _do_ miss meeting new and random alien strangers from time to time."

"Getting to befriend them was the best part." Will said, then he sighed. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"That Don never came back to me." Judy said.

Will reached his hand out then squeezed her hand.

"I sense that he is okay out of the rest of us." Will said. "The only one better off in space right this moment."

They looked out the window and Judy sighed, hopefully, then turned toward her attention on to Will and squeezed his hand with a smile. Will finished his glass of water then placed it into the dishwasher. He walked into the living room, flipped a light on, moved toward a stack of VCRS lined underneath the television set. He slid out a movie then put it into the VCR entrance and flicked the television on.

"Like to watch Homeward Bound?" Will asked.

Judy smiled then finished her glass and put it into the washer.

"That would be nice," Judy said.

Will grinned then slid the cassette into the VCR. He pressed the triangle button then moved away from it. Judy and Will sat down onto the couch then watched as the ads played in anticipation of the movie. Judy bolted toward the tv at the loud blaring until the sound was down. She retreated as Will looked over toward the narrow and tight hallway.

The movie progressed when Penny yawned coming out of the hallway and the movie was paused with a single pressed by Judy. They looked over toward the direction of Penny who was rubbing her eyes and yawned.

"I am thirsty."

"I will get it."

Will maser beamed for the cabinet, poured a glass of milk for her, and guided her over to the nearest chair across from them. Judy left the room then returned as popping sound came from the kitchen.

"Penny, we're watching Homeward Bound." Judy said. "Like to watch it with us?"

Penny's eyes flashed open.

"Homeward Bound?" Penny asked. "I haven't seen that in--Golly! Ages!"

"I'll take that as a yes." Will grinned then restarted the movie.

The family got comfortable in their seats with Will stopping the film right after the opening of the Disney theme and Judy maser beamed to the kitchen then returned with a bowl of popcorn with a grin. Will looked back toward the popcorn wondering when she had started the popcorn then shrugged it off and took a piece of popcorn.

_"My name is Chance. . ."_

* * *

Robot came to the conn to have a better overall view of what was ahead of him.

Robot detected a fast pacing life form approaching the Jupiter 2.

This was around four hours after the lieutenant colonel had left. 

And one hour since the officer had left.

It stalked under the night on all forms with several mouths decorating its figure, a spine that stood out against its figure with spikes, several arms, and feet, and it was covered in fur similar to a chimpanzee. The creature was in agony that was special and cruel walking on all fours with what appeared to be another figure attached to the side similar to a Siamese twin.

The creature was groaning attempting to make a noise. It's long claws dug into the ground. It had a thick and large tail that dragged behind it. Then all of the closed mouths with fangs opened and let out a long agonized but familiar scream. The kind of scream that made Robot's helm bob up in fright. Robot recognized Smith's scream in a moment of horror as his processor recorded that the tail was also long and curly while being generated from the base of the spine. 

It was the scream of suffering in all its glory then it fled into the night. Robot quickly went into the bridge and fired a lone rocket after the creature. And another. And another. And another; all of which desperate attempt to have some ease in the end of the suffering. Once the attempts came up with negative results, Robot went to the lower decks.

And Robot closed the door behind him before leaving the Jupiter 2 and ran after the creature that had hysterical, anguished, overwhelmed mind waves. The creature was in short out of it's mind. Robot chased after the wailing creature, desperately, with his claws extended from the side of his chassis and cackled electricity.

"Doctor Smith, stay!" Robot cried.

Robot wheeled fast over the terrain.

"Stay!" His voice became pleading with a shout. "Please!"

Robot lost the eldritch horror through the terrain of rock towers in a valley.

"Doctor Smith, come back!" Robot cried as his voice started to crack. " **Come baaaaccccckkkkkkk**!"

Robot paused then proceeded to sob and generated himself a handkerchief for his bubble.

"I--Ii-i-i-i-i---it turns out," Robot said. "I miss you more than I thought I would."

Sniffling, and sobbing, Robot wheeled away back for the Jupiter 2.

* * *

Bradly returned to the Jupiter 2 then went up the deck, opened the button, then went back inside of the ship and used the elevator car to go up. He came to the pilot's chair then sat down into it with a grin. Bradly pressed buttons at a time, relying off his memory of a guide of how to fly the ship, watching as the ground shrunk before his eyes.

There was only one way of destroying the ship. It was the more simple way that could handle the mission at stake. The only way of making sure the mission could never, if ever, perform the maiden voyage that she was intended to do. He was going to give the worst and most severe crash there ever could be. He flew the ship above the planet increasing speed as the military burroughs console blinked on and off in a reliable pattern.

"Robot!" Don called.

Don called distantly waving his hand in the air.

"Get back here!" Don paused in his tracks then frowned. "Wait, Robot wouldn't do that in a heart beat. Oh no, Bradly!"

Bradly left the major behind as he flew the ship further through the sky/

"Let's try this rehearsal a second time, Jupiter 2." Bradly said.

Bradly came to where he wanted the most that was in clear view. 

"Perfect and highly destructive crash!" Bradly announced.

Bradly stood up to his feet once setting in the coordinates to the ahead then opened the air-lock door and leaped head first.

His death was instant with little to no thoughts to reflect over.

The Jupiter 2 crashed through pillars of rock that dug into her hull and yanked her open at a time shedding layers at a time revealing the residential deck and the portion of the upper deck leaving the duetronium engine cage intact. The auxiliary window shattered as the Jupiter 2 crashed through the pillars of rock tumbling and rolling but the bridge defiant against breaking apart with the systems wailing and electrical breaks until it came to a resting place between five pillars looming over it and the lights in the Jupiter 2 went out.

Her upper and lower deck hulls were gutted. 

All except for the front console that remained.

* * *

"Good morning, Doctor Robinson." John greeted Maureen with a warm but tired smile.

"Good morning, Professor Robinson." Maureen replied, with a fresh and tired smile.

"Another day." John said.

"Another eventful day touring." Maureen said.

John grinned, broadly, then lifted himself up placing a hand on the side of his face.

"How about we take the Jupiter 3 to Alpha Centauri?" John asked. "We are on our victory lap."

"I don't know about going without Don." Maureen said. "And it would be five years before he would see us again."

"Five minutes to us." John said. "Don could easily hook up with the Jupiter 2 during our flight and modify the engines for faster warp."

"If we do use the experimental warp drive that Alpha Control has offered," Maureen said. "Going at warp 1 instead of sub-orbital light drive would take down the five years to months."

"Exactly." John said with a nod. "Wouldn't take that long."

"I am ready to go when you are." Maureen lifted herself out of bed.

"Hm," John said. "Judy won't like it."

"She would like it if we went on a rescue mission for Don." Maureen noted.

"Let's make it our primary mission and have Alpha Centauri as colonizing as the second mission?" John asked. "With Alpha Control being aware."

"Costly." Maureen said. "Approval of that mission . . . They are too confident in him."

"If they say no. . . " John said. 

"We are going anyway," Maureen finished the train of thought.

"We need some plausible deniability," John said. 

"I have the perfect deniability," Maureen said, getting out of bed then put on her green morning robes and folded her arms. "Penny and the children are excited about going there so it wouldn't be a surprise that one of them got in a rush and put in the wrong coordinates in the electronic brain."

"Plausible deniability!" John grinned, seating himself on the edge of the bed then stood up bolting to a pause in front of her. "You're a genius, Maureen."

He grasped her by the sides of her cheek then planted a kiss on her lips that was returned and they broke apart, affectionately.

"Leave it to the children." Maureen said with a warm smile.

Maureen dressed into her green night robe then went out of the room followed by the professor going down the corridor of the narrow passageway into the heart of the apartment. John and Maureen looked on spotting the three children set on the couch with a empty bowl in between them leaned against each other.

They warmly smiled upon the children then went their ways. John started the coffee as Maureen picked out Jurassic Park then slipped it in. And everything was quite alright in the Robinsons's temporary residence.


	27. Kill box planning

Bradly awoke, _again_ , in the Jurguun's lab. He groaned, annoyed, then lunged forward and hopped off the berth.

"I like you, people . . ." Bradly said. "BUT, KNOCK IT OFF!"

Vises stared back at Bradly.

"Do you wish to go home?" Vises asked.

"Very." Bradly said. "Just to personally tell my employers of the mission being a success and going below the radar."

"We can provide you with a means home." Vises said.

"So, why the hell did you make a monster?" Bradly asked.

"Restoring a body is easy," Vises said. "Making a new one from a complex species is a different matter."

"Complex?" Bradly asked. "You must be kidding me."

"We are not." Vises said.

"However. . ." Bradly said. "Is the Jupiter 2 completely destroyed?"

"Her engines and upper deck remain." Vises said.

"That stubborn officer can put her back." Bradly said. "I have to finish the job."

"He will be hunting the creature," Vises said. "Your work is cut out for you."

"You don't know much about humans," Bradly said. "We are very hard to kill. Difficult, even. We just cannot die without a fight." Bradly smiled with a laugh. "I will be waiting for him to be alone."

Bradly folded his arms and smirked.

"Then I will make my move," Bradly said. "But, I am going to need your help."

"Why?" Vises asked.

"He is set to follow orders," Bradly reminded. " _after_ he gets the Jupiter 2 back up and running so you have the most reason to help me."

"Yes." Vises said. "We can supply you with the proper equipment."

"Why does people following orders bother you?"

"It means they have no free will over themselves to go against them when they are wrong." Vises said. "That is a form of propaganda acting in the State's best interests, the leader's best interests, and the military."

"Not in the people's best interests." Bradly said. "You must had a very bad holocaust."

"Political turmoil, hate, and greed nearly took our species to the brink of extinction. We cannot allow for those type of people to exist and plunge a species to their doom." Bradly nodded in understanding. "We do not make this decision lightly."

Bradly smiled.

"I get you."

And pitied them all the same.

* * *

"Robot, first things first," Don said. "We are going to get the horror killed."

"How, Lieutenant Colonel West." Robot started. "When it is very hard to keep up with the creature."

"We use the surroundings to our advantage," Don said. 

"It cannot be close." Robot said.

"That creature isn't thinking. Right now, it's walking and it's screaming in pain." Don picked up the receptacle. "If it has a butthole then this would be a very suitable death."

"Negative. It would not. Doctor Smith would suffer. He is currently suffering."

The receptacle felt the same weight as it had before as he looked down toward it then raised his brow.

"So it is a toy," Don said. "Hasn't been holding Smith as I thought it did."

Don rubbed his chin.

"How about you club him to death?" Robot suggested.

Don looked up toward Robot.

"It could work while getting him to the kill site." Don mused. "My plan is that we knock down the rock towers over him . . ." he lifted a brow. "If you have the electricity to do that."

"My electricity is miles over the charge that my previous shell was," Robot replied. "My method of collecting energy is renewable energy." His orange helm twirled. "I can recharge easily. But, as he is suffering, it would not be recommended for neutralization."

"That is exactly what I want." Don said. "That creature isn't Smith, Robot." Don shook his head. "It can't think for itself right now." He briefly closed his eyes in a moment of regret. "it can't live, it can't communicate without screaming in pain, it can't hunt for food." he rubbed his hands together, slowly. "it cannot truly ever live."

"Magic cannot bring the dead to life unharmed." Robot said, bitterly, turning away from him then wheeled toward the entrance of the cavern that they had regrouped at.

"That's my mistake." Don sighed, lowering his head. "I will have to report this to Alpha Control."

"Affirmative." Robot said.

"And I have to tell _them_ about it." Don said.

"Will would have done the same if the same opportunity was open to him." Robot said. "As would have Penny and Judy."

"But not John and Maureen," Don said. "They wouldn't act on their impulse to get him back."

"Doctor Robinson already made her farewell." Robot said. "What's dead is dead in her words."

"And John would have been restrained by a religious argument." Don said. "I admire them for that."

"So do I," Robot agreed.

"Robot, I like you to study the path of the creature." Don said, then picked up a alien drill in the cavern, as the view backtracked, turned out out to be a construction tunnel. And he smirked with a glee. "While _I_ turn this thick sorry puppet into a bowling ball."

"Affirmative."

And Robot wheeled out of the lab.

* * *

"Ready to go back out there, Will?" John asked, seated alongside Will in the airplane.

Will turned his attention away from the window and grinned.

"Any day." Will said.

From behind the two men and Maureen were Penny and Judy.

Judy was looking out the window with her gaze up toward the blue sky imagining what Don could be doing; the most settling one on her mind would be the thought that the major was on his way with Robot back to the solar system and safe behind the hulls of the Jupiter 2. The problem that had sent him off course was corrected and wouldn't bother him That was one of the most reassuring thoughts. And the thought they could catch up with him and see if he was okay was making her smile. But, she had a nagging feeling telling her that everything wasn't okay. 

Judy felt a hand abruptly squeeze her hand then she looked over spotting Penny squeezing her hand.

"I am excited about checking up on Don, too." Penny said.

"That obvious?" Judy asked. 

"Very." Penny said, with a nod.


	28. The pain the pain

_Theagonytheagonytheagonytheagonytheagonytheagony---_

The pain was horrifying in every way, every feature, every feeling, every second, every moment that passed for him. Smith was barely aware of his surroundings or what was going on him as he was tugged back and forth between vessels. He could scarcely recall little of how he had fallen into this predicament. 

He recalled a explosion, Will's shirt, Penny's weeping, colorful imagery that he couldn't focus on, West fighting off someone---and pain.

_Theagonytheagonytheagonytheagonytheagonytheagonytheagonytheagonytheagonytheagony--_

It was difficult to think with the torture all so hotly and searing on his mind.

He could only scream;

And he can only hear discomfort.

_Someone, help---oh, The paaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnn! THE PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!_


	29. Being sneaky abound

Don set up the long sharp material against the rock with each section of the barbed wire in a loop doing it in a way that it grew layered by each wrap around the section of the area.

Don wiped away layers of sweat with a handkerchief while creating the death trap.

The death trap was helped being raised by Robot when the layer got higher above Don's head.

Don sat on the top of Robot with one arm wrapped around the machine's neck.

"That's good, Robot!" Don said. "Keep it up!"

"The creature stands at seven feet tall," Robot said. "With a head crest that stands at four feet wide."

"One more layer and we're done." Don said with a grin.

Robot went around the center of pillars one final time.

"And done!" Don announced.

Don leaped off Robot's chassis and landed to his feet.

"We do not know how strong he is." Robot said. "How are you certain that---"

"The creature," Don cut him off.

"The creature will go through all these traps and go in there?" Robot finished.

"I have faith." Don said. "And a little bit of hope."

* * *

Bradly watched in bemusement of the older man's defiance and determination. His eyes scanned the death traps that were created by the duo over the passing days observing how complex and simplistic they were; rock, buckets of water, logs of tree, and the receptacle connected to a elaborate trap with a string tied through a tiny hole.

It was a act of hope and defiance.

Hope that he was going to escape the planet alive. _Fat chance._

He stepped back from Death Valley and walked away.

* * *

Don ate the well cooked meat of the omnivore that Robot had caught on his latest patrol.

Don chucked the leg over his shoulder into the distance behind him then a couple of vultures swept after the leg and dueled for it flapping their wings at each other.

Robot stood behind the lieutenant colonel with his back facing him two feet away. Don chucked another leg which hit the second vulture on the head then the bird flew after the fallen but freshly clean bone. He hummed to himself tending to the fire with a long stick. The flames cackled before his eyes while a comforting sound to his ears watching the flames burst out of the fire pit crashing to the sand where they died without a sound or motivation to remain alive. It died quickly but silently.

A pained roar that sounded more of a monster, a alien, inhuman, made Don pause as his eyes widened and his head bobbed up. 

Robot twirled toward side facing the source of the sound.

"It's time." Don said. 

"Are you ready to face your potential death?" Robot asked.

Don got up to his feet then picked up his bag of trinkets.

"I have been really ency, Robot." Don said then grinned, then stretched his arm out for the path ahead. "Lead the way."

Robot went on ahead of him then Don quietly followed behind him.

* * *

"Penny, I like you to put in the course."

"Daddy,"

"Third time's the charm."

"Right," Penny nodded then broke from her family then turned back toward them.

Penny smiled then lowered her gaze on to the astronavigator and changed the course putting in the coordinates that her father had asked then finished with a click. She rejoined them earning pats on her shoulder and the reporters faced the cameras speaking with excitement that John half listened to. He sent the children into their freezing tubes with grins and waited for the activation of the tubes.

The reporters left and all that was left of them was of Squires with his hands linked behind his back.

"Are you sure about going out there, again?" Squires asked.

"My family is experiencing a unique case of cabin fever, General." John replied. "We have already gotten back into our suits." he gestured the silver uniform that he was in. "Started the second go." he pointed toward the dark window of the Jupiter 3. "there is no going back from here."

"Shame that the other brass rejected your request to go after them," Squires said with a shake of his head.

"It is regretful." John said. "But, it is the way that things will have to go. We will see him, again. Someday."

"Someday." Squires said. "I hope that day comes soon."

"So do I." John said. "Good-bye, General Squires."

"Good luck," Squires shook the professor's outstretched hand. "Make sure you do wake up at Alpha Centauri in eight months with no interruption! You have enough fuel to go there and only there at warp 1."

"Hm hmh." John said then grinned. "We will get there. . . this time."

"I am happy that you could concede to the reasonable small adjustments," Squires said. "Allowing your youngest daughter Penny to set in the course on live television? Makes the whole phrase 'the children are the future' even more meaningful that way."

"It does!" John agreed with a laugh.

"I will get going." Squires said. "See you, hopefully, on a computer screen."

"Hopefully." John said.

Squires walked out of the ship then John went into his tube and became frozen in place as the process started. 

The tubes glowed golden.

Then the Jupiter 3 soared.


	30. Stink more than

As Don's eyes adjusted to the night once more, he split up from Robot. He got closer to the screaming then paused in his tracks and readied himself. He slipped out a handful of meat over the sound of groaning. He weighed the mass of meat then chucked them out toward the slightly distorted figure standing out among the darkness. A creature lunged out crashing to the ground making it to slightly tremble. A loud growl escaped from the fur covered creature that walked on all arms and legs while it swung its tail.

"You stink more than my dirty socks!"

Don took out handfuls of food over the screaming figure running behind him grasping at food and shoving it into its multiple mouths and fleeing on after him.

Eventually, he came to the bottom of the bag then turned around and spotted the large alien horrifying head that bore little reminders of human and more of a creature that had gone wrong. It screamed in a high pitch wail with all the mouths decorating it's body opening up releasing chunks of food and spit.

Don tossed the bag at the creature then made a run for it. The creature chased after Don. He got closer to Death Valley listening to the grunting and the groaning of the creature that shrieked between each disgruntled noise. He fled further then ducked and twirled running out of the path of each trap with narrowly being hit by them then panted for a moment and resumed running. 

Don slipped under the tunnel that he had made hours ago and dropped a bush into it then came to his exit. He stood to a pause from alongside the main trap and waited. The receptacle was tipped off then it flung forward smacking against the side of the creature shattering teeth, ribs, bone as it went flying at a speed that only a master maker of traps could admire.

The creature yanked the receptacle off the trap with a single tug then it screamed in rage instead of pain and stumbled forward wagging its long tail.

"Come and get me!" Don demanded stretching his arms out.

The creature lunged forward ripping through traps that smacked against its side and stabbed through the fur. 

The long spears that missed the body of skin were chewed away until they were nothing more than chewed up inconvenient pieces.

The creature gave out a high pitched roar that grew deep at the end.

"Alright, Minizilla!" Don shouted. "GIVE ME YOUR BEST SHOT!"

The creature tore through the remainder of traps with bones being cracked so Don rolled out of the way.

The creature went through the barbed wire knocking down the pillars of rock upon it with a noisy crash.

Don watched as the pillars crashed upon the figure and panted.

Don got up to his feet then picked up the nearby spear and turned then aimed it at Bradly's neck but was unable to pierce through his skin as his body was being frozen in place by the device that was held up. Bradly cackled, walking around the older man, waving the weapon in mid-air then came to a pause if only briefly.

"And you were starting to think you were going to make it out of this alive!" Bradly laughed throwing his head back with a laugh.

Bradly took five steps from Don with his back to the fallen ruins of the pillar of rock and raised the weapon. 

"Ready to die?" Bradly asked, raising the laser pistol at Don.

Don looked over alongside Bradly then his features eased with a smile and leaned back.

"I am going to kill you." Don said, simply.

Bradly laughed as the rock behind him stirred revealing the heavily wrecked head standing clear and tall, persistently, unlike the second head that was halfway dangling off barely sticking on. One of the many arms whacked the head off then the creature began to approach the men with barbed wire protruding into its figure. Bradly continued to laugh as the creature with a wide chest loomed over the man.

"Your friend isn't here!" Bradly said.

"He is returning to the Jupiter 2." Don said.

"Oh, why?" Bradly asked.

"He doesn't need to be here." Don said.

"You destroyed it on your own bringing that abomination to life!" Bradly said. "Playing God never ENDS WELL!"

"I thought it would be different." Don admitted.

"Haven't you watched Jurassic Park?" Bradly asked.

"Even if that creature is suffering, we don't prolong it, we make it die with the most instant way." he shook his hand as the creature approached Bradly with a low but weak groan. "And being electrocuted to death isn't painless."

"And what is the quickest way of death?"

"Laser pistols." Don said.

The creature screamed then crashed upon the man. It dug into Bradly's back as he screamed in horror, terror, and--then he started fighting back against it after knocking the weapon back out of his hand in surprise.

"You wanna fight? I WILL GIVE YOU A FIGHT, STUPID DOG!"

Bradly punched and kicked into the creature as it bit at --and into--- him.

"Eat this, you ugly mother----"

Don moved for the weapon with speed.

The creature dug into the man's figure then ripped off his shirt as he grabbed on to one of its arms then shoved it into one of the numerous mouths and it started to eat itself as it viciously bit away then howled raising itself up as it was openly bleeding. Then it stabbed into Bradly's chest and proceeded to rip him open with its claws as it was eating the lower arms that were hanging loosely around its figure.

Bradly stopped screaming then and fell silent.

"HEY!" Don shouted.

The creature shrieked turning toward him.

"Good-bye, Smith." Don said. "If you're in there."

Don fired at the head of the beast as it lunged toward him then it crashed to the ground.

Vises watched from a distance with eyes of intrigue then watched the human begin collecting rocks and dumping them on to the bodies over the passing hours. Vises began to reconsider their perspective of him watching him act on his own will. And all the same did the Jarguuns pity the pilot for the position that he put himself into. When Don was finally done, he returned to the construction tunnel and fell asleep landing on the flat bed.

And the aliens left Bradly's corpse be under the rock.

* * *

The pain was over.

Smith was fading in the receptacle feeling unwell.

Memories passed through all in a mess of what had happened; Bradly, being thrown food at him, and his mind ached with hurt as it reeled back from the unexpected yanking from the secondary vessel that it had been forced to become part of without being moved out of the receptacle. As the hours passed and he regained his energy, everything became crystal clear regarding what had happened. And Smith was in a strange tunnel.

He found Don's dangling arm off the edge of a improvised bed.

Smith focused on the arm then watched as Don was shifted to his side and fell back asleep.

"Nighty night. . ." Smith said. "Enjoy the ability to dream."

He turned away from Don still experiencing some hang overs of the discomfort lingering on squeezing his eyes shut. 

* * *

John was the first to come out of the freezing tube.

"It has been precisely eight point three hours since the ship went off course."

John grinned. 

"Good morning. B-10."

"I have been programmed to awaken you when it has become apparent that the electronic brain of the ship could not calibrate for Alpha Centauri." B-10 replied. "My mind wave sensors indicate that you are happy."

John approached the front console then checked the warp level.

"Uh huh."

John slid the level up to warp five.

"Twenty-two days," John said. "B-10, wake us up when we are one day away from the planet."

"This does not compute."

"Our main mission is to retrieve one of our own." John said.

"You have everyone accounted for." B-10 reported.

"Except for Don," John said. "It wouldn't be the same making it to Alpha Centauri without him."

"The then-Major Don West was part of the prior crew manifest." B-10 replied.

"We can use the duetronium drilling rig to get more fuel and make our flight to Alpha Centauri." John said. "The way I see it, we have enough fuel to power the ship and the freezing tube up until the landing. And we are going to need all the power that we can get for this landing."

"This computes." B-10 replied.

"If anything goes wrong," John said. "I need you to protect my family at all costs."

"Is that a order?" B-10 asked.

"That is a order." John said with a nod then returned into the freezing tube and turned it on. 

And B-10 stood quietly on watch.


	31. the last good-bye

Days passed once John awoke and changed the level of the experimental warp drive then returned to his freezing tube. And the due date arrived, the children and the parents awoke from their slumber as did Debbie from her improvised cryostasis tube. The family used the time to get awake and become readjusted to the old life style that they had once lived in a long time ago.

Turned out, it was easy to fall back into old habits. Will and John were at the ones at the conn sharing a shift while the women did their part doing testing of the laser pistols in small quarters to make sure they worked among other numerous things and checked the uniform sythensizer for any glitches. The coffee processor worked as it had for them for the last two and half years. Being in the old Jupiter 2 silver uniforms was a feeling that wasn't quite easy to shake off or throw away. It was the kind of treasured and warm feeling that could linger on for a long time.

The planet that the intergalactic stellar probe had caught the detection of the Jupiter 2's descent laid below their eyes from top to bottom. The Robinsons seated themselves into the chairs and waited for the descent of the ship with John in the front seat guiding it down to the planet below with the B-10 beside him.

"Do you detect the Jupiter 2, now?"

"Affirmative."

"Are we close?"

"Negative. Far."

John lifted the Jupiter 2 above the atmosphere then carried it above the planet for a few minutes.

"Close."

John lowered the ship down into the atmosphere, took out the radio, then gave out a order.

"Bridge to lower decks. Over."

"Lower decks here. Over."

"Get ready. We are going to land. Over."

"Roger."

John hooked the device back up then focused on the landing as the ship broke through the clouds

"I detect a severe crash landing below. " B-10 replied. "I do not detect any casualties."

"Just the way that we want it." John said. "Do you detect any lifeforms?"

"I detect a advanced navigational control robot below and a human life form." B-10 reported.

"That's them all right," John said. "Will, buckle up."

With a _click_ , the seatbelt was buckled up.

"I am ready, dad." Will nodded.

John grinned, looking toward his son, then buckled up.

"Let's make her land." John said.

The Jupiter 3 tore through the clouds coming down to the lower section of the atmosphere. They flew over a cliff that had two figures sitting on the edge admiring the scenery then begin running back the way that they had came.

The Jupiter 3 flew on past the crash site then came to a landing on a terrain landing. The men and the women unbuckled themselves from their chairs then John was the first of the members to open the residential deck doorway and come down followed by B-10. The trio walked on exploring the landscape as preliminary check before returning to the Jupiter 3.

"John!"

John turned his attention from the terrain toward the source of Don's voice and ran after him.

"Don!" John met up with the younger man.

"You look well." Don said, with a grin.

"You look rough," John said. "When was the last time you had a shave."

"Awhile." Don rubbed the back of his neck. "I have been busy."

"Is your threat neutralized?" John asked, concerned.

"Dead as a door nail." Don said with a nod.

"How is the Jupiter 2?" John asked.

"She isn't good." Don shook his head. "Not after the second crash."

"Second crash?" John asked. 

"That is a long story." Don said, quietly, yet ashamed.

"You can tell us later." John said. "You look like you need a well deserved nap. Go inside." pointed over his shoulder and Don stared at the Jupiter 3 with a smile that grew on his face. It went well with the well earned tan the planet had given him. "And Robot will bring me to the Jupiter 2."

"Affirmative." Robot said.

"B-10, you stay with Don." John said.

"Affirmative." B-10 said.

The group split up into two groups. Don went to the Jupiter 3 then was greeted by the women's hugging while the professor went into the dark improvised tunnel that had been created by the crash with Robot's support. John paused in his tracks once entering the tunnel. Then, it was only then, did John look up.

The Jupiter 2 was partially repaired with the lower hulls being back in place and the bridge was exposed. He went up the stairs with his hands on the railing and came to a pause at the doorway. He pressed a button and he entered the residential deck. He walked over toward the galley finding the receptacle waiting for him. He tapped on it and Smith appeared looking aside, quite reluctant. 

"I know what you did."

Smith couldn't face him.

"How much money did you get?"

Smith could not muster up the strength to speak in shame as he turned away.

"The least you can do is give me a answer that makes every bit of this make sense."

Smith sighed.

"Twenty-six million dollars." Smith said. "That is how much your family cost."

"How much do I cost?" John asked.

Smith's face rapidly changed to shame to a mix of disbelief and stunned for a moment.

"Erh," Smith looked aside. "that math is not important."

"It is to me." John said.

Nothing came from Smith for a good five minutes.

"Twenty million." Smith said, finally.

"And the rest were just a million." John said.

"Yes." his voice grew quieter. "They were."

It was quiet between them on the bright residential deck.

"Where I am going, Professor. . . I don't need to see the look on your face because I have already seen it in numerous timelines." John's brows rose. "I know how angry you are. A apology will never suffice for you. I accepted that because of the time loop trap I used to be living in. Same three years over and over and over."

John became horrified.

"Professor, I am dead, but very free to live another novel and unique day." Smith said. "All from escaping this time loop trap."

John closed his eyes then leaned back.

"Do you wish for me to say I regret my decision?" Smith shook his head. "I can't. I used to in the original timeline. But, I can't."

Smith closed his eyes, painfully, wincing at how it couldn't be a mistake but it should be.

"Your family is alive not dead per the asteroid collision. I would do the same mistake if I had the opportunity. I did it for money the first time around and the eternity I spent afterwards was to save your family doing it over. And over. And over."

John folded his arms.

"I regretted it in the beginning." Smith admitted. "But, upon that time loop; I can not. You got a chance to go to Alpha Centauri."

Smith fell silent over a moment of reflection.

"I am no hero, I know." Smith said. "I am not advocating for forgiveness. I just wanted you to know why I exist."

Smith let go of a long held breath as John lifted a brow.

"The Smith family was created, somehow, someway, to make sure your family continued to exist. I am sure of it." he looked aside, frowning, at his own comment. "It is the only thing that makes _sense_ of the time loop trap existing in the first place."

Smith fell silent once more.

"Then why can't you face me?" John asked.

"Because I rather remember you the way I last saw you." Smith said, simply.

"I respect your decision, Smith." John said.

"Thank you."

It was small and tiny from the normally loud man. _Then why did it sound so wrong if it was coming from him,_ John wondered. Then again, the man was too ashamed to face the professor once making a admission from beyond the grave. If he were a transparent specter then it would have happened the same way; that, John was certain of.

"I won't forget how you endangered my family." John started. "I won't regret how you manipulated my daughter to changing the course to Earth. I won't forget everything you did trying to get us killed in the beginning. I won't forget how you tried to go home. You went down the way you were meant to by a rash and poorly thought of decision."

Then he added in the next breath.

"And you will pay for all your decisions, very dearly. I should be happy about it. But, it is not being done in the way I thought it would." John shook his head with a grimace. "And that is the sad part."

A excess of suffering; the professor didn't know, now. But, he would know later upon the report that Don would give him.

 _I have, I have!_ Smith wanted to protest. _I have paid for it dearly!_

No, Smith realized. It was self-serving.

"That is who you are and how you face your consequences." John said. "I accept that. It could have ended no other way except in some way like that."

Smith squeezed his eyes shut filing through memories of all the variations; _yes, he was right_.

"What I am very irritated of. . ." John said. "is that you didn't ask if you could communicate with a stranger first before taking Zalto's craft."

Smith nodded in agreement from within the receptacle.

"It would have quickly changed your mind and your plans about taking the craft in the first place." John said. "And changed your ultimate fate."

Once more, Smith nodded.

"You are the worst case of being a idiot." John said. "And I will diagnose you as a idiot in my later interviews because for all intents and purposes; that is what you are."

Smith fought back turning around and taking the bait. _No. No. I can't._ All the while the professor eyed at the receptacle tapping on the counter waiting for the expected reply. John raised a brow in surprise at the lack of fury and protesting. The man was genuinely having a difficult time as his voice was indicating.

"I am." Was all Smith admitted.

"Good-bye, Smith."

It was the one matter that comforted the man then it displeased him at the same time. Another regret of making a good-bye but it was the one that John could make from the heart. A regret that couldn't be tended and corrected. It was the final good-bye to the professor. Smith looked up toward the ceiling. Scared of what waited before him; his eyes were stung by the tears. 

"Good-bye, Professor." Smith said. "I am ready to go now."

The older man faded before John's eyes until all that was left was a empty shell and the door opened behind him with Don freshly shaven. 

"Hey, John, er. . ."

John turned toward Don.

"What is it?"

"How would you feel if I told you I played God?"

"That would be a Smith thing. Not a Don West matter."

"Yeah, it is."

"I am surprised; who did you bring back?"

Don was silent, only, ashamed as he went over toward the neighboring chair then sighed and lifted his head up.

"I will start from the beginning of this crash . . . later." Don said. "It's the kind of thing that has to be shared."

"Alright." John said. "So, can she still fly?"

"Boy, can she ever." Don said with a nod.

"We can dismantle the Jupiter 3 and make her flight ready in less than a month," John said. "And add this planet to the expedition list for the United States Space Corps."

"This planet has some great views." Don said.

"Once we explore it." John added.

It brought a smile to the man's face and a nod then they left with Don turning the lights off.

* * *

"Just listen and try to wrap your head around it. Because, some nights, I can't wrap around with my mistake."

Don talked, softly, quietly, and the family listened to what he had say. As the story unfolded, John nodded along and went along with the tale. John listened silently and intently but stopped reacting when Don went over the failed resurrection. John was stunned as were the rest of the family. He didn't know what to say regarding the matter and neither did Don once reaching the ending. 

Will's mouth had fallen as he leaned back.

At the end of the tale, Will went to the bridge and stood there looking out the window distantly and Robot joined his side to provide some company.

Judy fled to the bathroom to puke.

Penny held on to Debbie, tightly, in a hug.

John and Maureen clenched on to each other's hands for emotional security.

And Don was still in a state of disbelief that it had really happened at all.

The imagination of what horrifying pain the creature could have been in---It was enough to break their hearts and mend them together as a family.

* * *

Two months passed; one month was devoted to taking the material off the Jupiter 3 then moving it all to the Jupiter 2, all the while drilling for fuel, deleting B-10 and moving Robot back into the older model, and setting up the now transparent receptacle into a bowl for a couple of small aquatic creatures consisting of small turtles. Penny looked on as she cradled Debbie in her arms through the small window leading in. 

The receptacle was covered in a white film of paper.

Within the receptacle, the contents of the paper that faced the interior of the craft was a man who's arms were folded glaring down at the lifeforms below.

"I wish he were here." Penny said.

Penny walked away with a smile then put Debbie into her cubbie and closed the door as the bloop buckled herself up. She rejoined her family in the seats and Robot set in the magnetic lock of the ship. The engines whirred in a high pitch wail then the Jupiter 2 made her departure for the sky with the coordinates to Alpha Centauri.


	32. Epilogue

The clock was ticking.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

And every so often, a name would be called and someone would get up then go into the dark doorway.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick_

Afterwards, the door would close behind them quietly on its own.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

The sound was familiar but it reeked of doom to his ears.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick_

And it was dreadful.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick_

It was the room that most souls who hadn't quite redeemed themselves in the eyes of their creator waited before being summoned and were waiting to be told if they deserved a chance by it. The room was cold with strange alien music playing over the speakers. Smith read old magazines at a time and some were new that had replaced the old.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

"Aer'ze'keke of Manouk, she is ready to judge you."

A fellow waiting deceased got up to their feet then walked on past him and the seat was empty for the first time in ages.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick_

Smith put down the magazine and traded it in for leaving his hands on his lap. It was agonizing know any minute that he could be next and it was terrifying. He reflected over how his path had went and landed here. His thoughts drifted to the Robinsons. He was certain of how well they were doing on Alpha Centauri. All too certain. He released a sigh as he sulked.

_Tick. Tick._

Forgotten, by now.

_Tick._

"Hey, Doctor Smith!"

Smith's miserable eyes turned toward the source of the high pitch voice then flashed open in disbelief and shock.

"William?"

Sure enough, it was Will in junior grade uniform that consisted of a two piece dark blue uniform with the secondary theme of a dark orange and white. He looked young as he had first seen the young boy. He stood up to his feet at the little boy sprinting toward him then crashed against a invisible wall that lead into the room. Will crashed against to the ground then frowned, stubborn as ever, then surveyed the wall invisible wall searching for a entrance feeling around with his hand. Smith approached the barrier.

"William, I always took you as a man in a child's body." Smith said.

Smith came to a pause in front of the barrier.

"Did you die young?" Smith inquired.

Will paid little to no attention as he felt the edge of the barrier.

"Why are you here?" Smith asked.

"I have been searching all over for you." Will said.

"All over?" Smith said.

"Hell and Heaven didn't have you." Will replied. "Neither places had Robot since he is a machine and all. He can't really die like mortals."

"William, go to Heaven." Smith directed.

"What is this place?" Will asked.

"It's the waiting room." Smith replied.

"No, it isn't. I just came through the last waiting room that is like a airport." Will stepped back then his eyes flashed open as it hit him. "Purgatory!" he looked in stepping aside from the older man absorbing in the large room. "Geeze, Doctor Smith!" Will looked toward Smith. "Of all the places for you to be in---that is a big trouble!"

"Indeed, indeed." Smith nodded in agreement then shook his hand dismissively. "I like you to rejoin your family."

"It's just my dad up there right now." Will said. "He is waiting for mom."

"Rejoin your father, please." Smith said. "It is better than staying in this room."

Smith watched as a look of intent spread on the boy's face as he shook his head then began to pry the forcefield open with his bare hands putting all his strength into it.

"Not without you!" Will protested.

Smith raised his head up in shock at the boy's reply then shifted toward the interior of the waiting room and grimaced turning his attention on to Will.

"Zachary Smith." came the voice from the door.

Then the panic and distress on Smith's face was replaced by a trance state.

"I am coming." He turned away then started to walk on.

Will popped through the hole and bolted on after Smith. Will grabbed the man by the forearm causing him to halt in his tracks then shake his head in surprise viewing the dark doorway that had stars and a bright tunnel ahead of him.

"Please," Smith turned toward the pleading young boy. "don't go."

"I have to go."

"Come back with me! Come back home and catch up with everyone about how much time has passed." He grew more insistent. "We made you a body. A artificial human body that works and operates like one. Before we lost Robot, he tested it and told me it worked."

"William," Smith said, as the room grew a thousand times warmer around him. "Did you kill yourself to get here?"

Will tilted his head, confused.

"Why would I do something like that when I never anticipated having to be in this position?"

"What. Happened?"

"Someone sabotaged Robot and . . . I had to destroy him. And then I was betrayed by a friend. And they got me killed." Will said. "I guess I appear as a child because I have felt helpless as your employers are trying to stop us from colonizing another planet and millions of lives have been destroyed by the mass evacuation."

"They are trying to isolate us. Destroy our very existence. Everything that we ever built. Every trace that we existed. Trying to commit genocide for simply harboring one of their own for twenty years. We're trying to get everyone that we know to help us in space. No one is listening out there. And they won't listen to one of their own that was returned decades ago. They hold a hard grudge."

"Truth is, I made that machine to watch over the grand kids and grow old alongside us. Something, you couldn't. He was like Robot was in the beginning. And. . . No, it wasn't him who attacked me. He had a program system failure yesterday and I had to delete every trace of his program. And I couldn't help him one bit."

Smith knelt down to the boy's level and gave him a unexpected hug that the boy returned.

"If I go with you, you will make that particle machine and summon Chronos. And I will be desperate to live. I will deal with him. Try. You will go with him. And your mother would be furious with me. We would go after you."

"I would go behind you, her, and him, back to the beginning and stop myself from becoming trapped aboard the Jupiter 2. I will succeed. You will die. You appear and tell me what happens. You leave. And I. . . After a moment of heart, processing what I would be losing from your demise, I follow. I relive the next three years and take the same opportunity. Over. And over. And over."

"This is the first time I have died before I could return to the lab."

Smith broke it, apologetically, ashamed turning away from Will.

"You mean. . ."

Smith nodded, silently.

"Yes." Smith said, softly as Will came between him and the doorway.

"How long?" Will asked.

"Twenty-eight million years." Smith's voice was small.

"I can soldier on with one of my best friends, but without either of them. . ." Will grew displeased "Now, _that_ is Hell, Doctor Smith."

"If you insist on taking me along then you will have your Hell." Smith said. "And in the after life. Forever."

Acceptingly, Will nodded.

"Then it will be my choice." Will said. "After all, there is the first Will still waiting for you to return."

"With the awful boob,"

"Outside Time."

"Yes."

"My dad is fighting for you out there and you want to remain here and be judged? To be told if you deserve forgiveness?"

"Yes."

"Never to return? Never to show him that he made the right choice in trying to get you back? "

"William---"

"I know he would try to get him back upon my insistence. I wouldn't leave Time without you. " He came to the doorway that he made between the two worlds then turned toward Smith. "We lobbied for a prisoner's forgiveness and redemption program with Earth and Gamma before the war started."

Smith looked toward the doorway then back toward Will.

"I can already feel one of the doctors fighting to bring me back."

Will went behind the portal then held his hand out as the corridor behind him glowed a bright white and crept closer to him inch by inch.

"Come back with me, Doctor Smith." Will smiled. "Let's have a second go. You can find your shell easily."

"I am not sure about this, William." Smith made a half broken sound as he admitted. "Your artificial body may malfunction with a real genuine soul moving inside of it." then he reminded further. "Magic can't bring the dead back to life unharmed. That was the worst pain I had ever been in."

"This isn't magic, Doctor Smith." Will said.

"Then what is it?" Smith asked, approaching the young boy.

"It's a thing called the power of love." Will said. "Love can bring the dead back to life unharmed."

Smith looked back toward the dark doorway then took a few steps forward and took Will's hand. Will guided the man out of the waiting room then the portal healed behind Smith. Smith let go of the boy's hand, yelped jumping back, terrified. He sighed clenching on to his chest once his back hit the wall.

"OooOH, that gave me a deep fright." Smith rubbed his back. "How degrading to have a door snap close behind me."

"Let's go," Will said with a smile.

"William." Smith said.

"Yes, Doctor Smith?" Will said, noting the man was trembling alongside him.

"I-i-i-i-i-ii--ii-i---i-I am scared." Smith replied.

"So am I." Will squeezed Smith's hand. "We will be scared together."

"And I will try to help you with your Aeolus 14 Umbra problem."

"What can you do that we can't?" Will asked.

Smith gave the widest grins that Will had seen from him.

"If King Smith is refusing to answer your hails then perhaps a little charade by me shall do on Andronica." Smith said. "Monarchy politics, bah hum bug!"

"Doctor Smith," Will said, exasperated. "I don't think that is either a good idea.."

"How about I do that little double trick," Smith asked. "and make them choose which is which?"

"I think they would figure that out quickly," Will said.

"People are complex, William. Most people are," Smith amended with a small nod. "If he can't do something good because it's bad then let's get him thrown into prison for it." he nudged at the boy's shoulder then reminded. "This _is_ our young civilization."

"Doctor Smith,"

"Yes?"

"Can you really rally a entire civilization to war?"

"When I get started on a roll of injustices by certain parties, I turn people around and start a few necessary fights, protests, riots per the CIA's orders." Smith reflected fondly. "Happened somewhere in my career a couple times. Starting a war should be no biggy!"

"Problem is, Doctor Smith. . . " Will said. "It _i_ s a biggy."

"Worth a try," Smith said. "A little try."

Will smiled, holding Smith's hand, then they walked into the light that consumed them and Smith tightly held on to Will's hand. And it fell dark around them as they were falling out of the light. Will held on to both of the man's hands as the man was screaming in terror falling with wind shrieking around them. 

"Think of Z-40." Will ordered. "Think Z-40 Robinson! Think! Think! Think! Think that name as your destination! Think, Doctor Smith!"

"I am thinking, William!" Smith replied then looked down watching a bright white and wide sphere headed their way. "Oh good heaven's!"

"THINK IT!" Will said.

"I AM!"

"Hold on, Doctor Smith! We're going to crash!"

They clung on to each other screaming as they approached the white light then Smith closed his eyes and Will's eyes were blinded by the light.

* * *

It was dark. Completely dark with little lighting in the dark room. White light bulbs began to go on revealing the gray interior of the room including a pink torpedo with purple and orange veins while it were connected support beam. It started to move up and down with the tip beginning to catch up pace.

_Wur wur wur wur wur_

The diode tunnel timer began to move as sensors sprung to life.

_Wur wur wur wur wur_

And circuits in the neural net started to pop and spark with electricity.

_Wur-hur wur-hur wur-hur_

His net merged together forming a complex neural brain that was forged by a crashed arrival.

_Wur-hur wur-hur wur-hur_

A mind came to life within moments of the sudden crash into the empty vessel and regained his bearings,

_Wur-hur wur-hur wur-hur_

And a single thought came: **_Where is William?_**

* * *

Will's eyes opened to see the light projector as a certain weight was lifted off his chest.

"We got his heart beat back!"

_Lup-dup lup-dup lup-dup lup-dub._

"The clamps are working!"

The nurses cheered.

"Get me some blood!" a doctor snapped. "And more clamps!"

"It's going to be okay, Professor Robinson." Maureen came over Will, her face covered by a mask, with assurance in her eyes as she squeezed his hand. "We got you."

"Look, Doctor Robinson." Came a familiar younger woman's voice. "Will is smiling."

"And crying." Maureen noted then smiled underneath the face mask.

_Was it even real?_

Will grew uncertain as his eyes darted from side to side then landed on to Maureen.

_Mom was holding my hand._

Then he had a strong gut feeling that, _yes_ , it was all real. Smith had fallen through him into the fine silver line between life and death. The sound of a crash was silent and the aftermath was louder. He couldn't hear the consequence of the crash landing. But, he could feel the consequence of his choice. The long healed old wound in his mind ached as if it were alive once more.

"Mom . . ." And the only thing that Will could get out was a, "Ow."

"Get him some pain killers!" Ordered the same doctor.

And Will went into the comforting dark.

* * *

His system did pr-launch checks.

Toes wiggled, fingers moved, arms moved up and down.

His eyes moved from side to side. Feet lifting and feet lowered. Bright blue eyes slid open.

Then he stepped off platform and he looked around the area silently taking in the familiar scenery of the residential deck. He spotted the remains of Robot discarded on the galley and set on several small tables. He noticed several of the doors to the residential deck were half-way opening that most of them were empty save for a teenager sleeping on his side. He looked at the mirror beside him and saw himself as a elderly man then he smiled at himself.

The next movements were methodical as he looked out the window observing several other Jupiter classes ahead of him. Smith went the laser pistol rack then changed it to stun as his mind filed through the ancient knowledge of Andronica from the variations of the previous loops. He turned hearing footsteps then fired at the approaching visitor sending the boy falling to the floor. He went up the deck through the spiral staircase that appeared to be a new addition into the craft. He arrived hearing a familiar aged male voice and observed a younger man alongside him bearing some similarities to him.

The younger man with black hair turned his attention toward him losing his laughter.

"General," the young man cried as his eyes became tearful. "it's Z!"

"Craig----" Don turned toward Smith then froze. He had aged, quite a deal, more than Smith could possibly dream and surprise decorated his features. "Z?"

Smith frowned in disgust.

"You're forgetting a few important syllables, my dear General," Smith said. "to **MY** name."

Smith fired before the two men could react then went to the astronavigator and set in the course. The Jupiter 2 flew away from the fleet of colonists and survivors going its own way into the unknown. From within, Smith moved away from the astronavigator then toward the front console where it had all the necessities needed. He slid the hyper drive standing between the men.

He kept the men where he had knocked them out. The women were likely on the same ship that Will was in, Smith assumed. He lowered the ship down to Andronica over the passed out older man then left the ship and made his way through the streets. He went to the palace taking the old path that went unnoticed. He kept the laser pistol on his side as he entered the garden where the older man was gently scolding his advisors for nagging him endlessly and not giving a moments pause. The advisors fled then Zach went into the maze.

Smith went into the maze, silently, and went to the center.

He waited for several minutes until Zach arrived.

"Dear Zachary?"

And they looked identical.

"Hello, Zach." Smith with disgust.

"Aren't you supposed to be. . . a . . uh. . . " Zach held his two fingers together. "dead?"

"William got hurt from a war that shouldn't be happening in the first place. A war that shouldn't exist. War that summoned betrayal from his social circle," Smith said. "I understand that William is a very crucial part of the resistance against our employers."

"He brought you back from the dead." Zach said. Then he frowned, incredulously. "How did he do that?"

"He appeared to me as a child." Smith said, simply. "Not as a old man and it broke my heart."

"Oh dear." Zach said. "Oh heaven's no."

"You should have gotten involved when it started." Smith said, bitterly.

"I have war hawks who love to destroy that species! I can't do that. I can't allow that!" Zach said. "They are not the right people to be surrounded by."

Smith glared at the human.

"Then fire them, ninny." Smith said.

"They were elected by the people." Zach said.

"You are willing to watch everyone that we love die for keeping your MONARCHY ALIVE?" Smith roared. "You are not willing to go to war for the Robinsons."

"And breed hate for a entire generation of people for them? No." Zach shook his head. "War brews hate. You know that."

"Hate is made to be overcome. You should know that, dear _Zachy_ ," Smith said, condescendingly in a tone that sharply hurt Zach. 

"It's Zach." Zach said. "And that is undignified."

Smith forced a smile shaking his head, _so alike, but yet, so different._

"Hate is a stepping stone to peace and love. You were supposed to take care of the Robinsons when it came to matters _you_ could get involved in."

He raised the laser pistol then jabbed it into his chest repeatedly as the man stepped back.

"I will surround myself with people who know war and its costs as my war council. It won't be Andronicans." He took a few steps back from Zach with his eyes on them. "I know people and you know _them_."

Zach frowned.

"Those people---"

"Are the only way!" Smith cut him off.

"They are morally grey, dear Zachary." Zach said. "With this well intended war; you will turn the Andronicans into the worst versions of themselves."

Smith nodded in agreement.

"I will make sure you will be taken to the Jupiter 2 and her guests are treated right." Smith said. "Play along." He wiggled the device. "Please?"

"No." Zach said. "You may force me. And will have to."

"It will be painless." Smith promised.

"I will protest against this charade every step of the way. It's wrong." Zach said. "It's deadly. It's unnecessary as there are other avenues to stop a war."

"How long has this war been going on?" Smith asked.

"Thirty years." Zach said.

"There are no avenues, Zach." Smith said, sharply. 

"People will die if you press that trigger." Zach said. "More than the ones who have died."

Smith stared at his counterpart with a frown.

"No more fear starts today, no more grown ups feeling like children, as _Smith_ is here."

Smith stunned the human then caught him and lower him down to the ground with care.

 _Humans were so delicate at a advanced age._ He stripped his counterpart off the uniform. Smith changed his counterpart into his clothing and into his counterpart's uniform that felt warm, good, and nice.

Then, he picked up a rock and carved several wounds on his face and carved scrapes on to where was necessary. Then he applied wounds that he wanted to tell the story upon the elderly man. The wounds corresponded to what tale that he had manufactured in his mind. It was going to be the one good thing to be proud of with his return to the land of the living. Smith lifted himself up looking down upon the human in contempt then smiled.

 _Love could bring the dead back unharmed._ Smith thought. _But, magic couldn't._

Then, he turned away and knocked the laser pistol into the maze.

"Heeeeeelllppp!" Smith screamed flinging himself out of the entrance of the center of the maze. "Someeone! Heeelllpp mee!"

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the story had began, it ended with Will arguing with me. This time about seeing Smith, again. If enough people read this story. Like, say, 50. It'll be enough to me because it would represent the silent readers. I'll do the sequel and keep it in drafts until it's halfway completed and do the same thing I did with this story. 
> 
> Update: starting it!
> 
> Episode source: Tunnel Diode Timer appearance and noise - s2e26 Trip Through The Robot.


End file.
